Mi constante
by mutemuia
Summary: Tsuruga Ren sufre un accidente y solo Kyoko puede ayudarle. Pero ¿podrá la pobre Kyoko hacer frente a la realidad de la condición de su senpai?
1. Chapter 1

**Escrito en colaboración con **_**Anansi's Acolyte**_**. La idea original es toda suya.**

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: **_Skip Beat_ no es nuestro, ni Ren, ni Corn, ni Kuon… *suspiro*. Más que nada, porque luego tendríamos problemas para compartirlo… XD

**Línea temporal: **en algún momento después de Guam. Se suprimen las tramas de Chiori y Saena.

**Actualizaciones:** cada 5-7 días.

* * *

**MI CONSTANTE**

Kyoko estaba soñando con pequeñas hadas de alas multicolores cuando su teléfono móvil la arrancó sin miramientos de su fantasía.

Haciendo un esfuerzo por enfocar su vista dormida, comprobó que eran las tres de la madrugada y que la llamada era de un número oculto. "¿Tsuruga-san?", fue su primer pensamiento, "¿Qué habrá pasado?". Y contestó.

\- Tienes que venir. Pregunta por ti.

\- ¿Disculpe?

\- Mogami-kun... Lo siento, soy Takarada Lory.

\- ¿Presidente?

\- Tienes que venir a mi despacho. Ya. Solo quiere hablar contigo.

\- Presidente, ¿de qué me está hablando?

\- Es Ren…

A Kyoko se le cortó la respiración. Cuando el aire volvió a sus pulmones, consiguió hacer la pregunta.

\- ¿Qué le ocurre?

\- Está como loco. Solo pregunta por ti.

\- ¿Por mí? ¿Pero qué sucede? ¿Qué le pasa?

\- No me creerías si te lo contara…

\- Presidente, ¿quiere hacer el favor de decirme qué ocurre con Tsuruga-san?

\- Cuando estés aquí te lo contaré todo. Te he enviado un taxi para recogerte. Debería estar al llegar…

\- ¡Presidente! O me dice qué le pasa o no me muevo de aquí…

Algo debió notar Lory en el tono de Kyoko, porque suspiró resignado y le dio una respuesta para la que no estaba preparada.

\- Él…, él cree que es Cain Heel. Un Cain real…

* * *

Kyoko oyó sus rugidos en cuanto la puerta del ascensor se abrió. Gritaba llamando a Setsu y a Kyoko, buscándolas, con un timbre de urgencia desesperada en su voz.

Antes, en su habitación del Darumaya, mientras se vestía a toda prisa, el Presidente solo alcanzó a decirle que le siguiera la corriente, que actuara, si era preciso, antes de que la voz airada de Tsuruga-san les interrumpiera.

¿Pero por qué preguntaba por Kyoko? Si, como decía el Presidente, él creía que era verdaderamente Cain Heel, ¿no debería solo preguntar por su hermana? Pero no…, clamaba a voz en cuello por las dos. Por Kyoko y por Setsu. Y aquí se presentaba un problema. Porque ella era las dos.

En Guam Kyoko se había despedido de Setsu para siempre. Sabía que existía una posibilidad de que se la necesitara durante la campaña de promoción de la película, pero no era algo que estuviera decidido en firme. En cualquier caso, le dio las gracias a su personaje, por las cosas que aprendió encarnándola y por hacerla crecer como actriz. Y como mujer… Sí, Kyoko sabía que su lado femenino se había desarrollado con Setsu. Más que interpretando a Natsu incluso. ¿Por qué? Porque Natsu era intocable, inaccesible y distante. Setsu también lo era, desde luego. Pero había una muy gran diferencia. Setsu era de Cain. Suya. Y Cain siempre estaba tocando a Setsu. Siempre. Un beso en el pelo, un brazo en su cintura, una mano en la suya, un abrazo inesperado… Siempre…

Y por mucho que su educación tradicional se escandalizara con todo este contacto físico, hubo de sobreponerse. Los hermanos Heel se habían criado en Europa, y sus maneras eran las propias de dos jóvenes occidentales. Dejando aparte, por supuesto, toda la discusión sobre si su relación era incestuosa o no. Era actuación, pero ¿hasta qué punto estaban actuando? ¿Hasta qué punto estaba actuando ella cuando correspondía a sus abrazos? ¿O cuándo lo reclamó para sí? Y lo que es más desconcertante, ¿hasta qué punto estaba actuando él cuando se le entregó por completo? Él se había declarado suyo, de ella. Le pertenecía solo a ella. Y pidió ser marcado por ella como prueba de su juramento. Eso le dijo Cain a Setsu. Pero el hombre que pronunció esas palabras, ¿las sintió? ¿Las dijo en serio? Ella las sintió reales, auténticas… Pero no, no podía ser… Era solo su corazón enamorado que así las entendía, porque Tsuruga-san no podía amarla. Y eso dolía. Muchísimo.

Y empezó a distanciarse de él. No cortando lazos, claro que no… No es que lo evitara. Ni siquiera cambió sus rutinas en LME. Siguió haciendo lo mismo, pero ya no le llamaba cuando tenía un problema, ya no buscaba su consejo, ya ni siquiera se interesaba públicamente por sus hábitos alimenticios… Él por supuesto, la seguía alcanzando a casa si se daban las circunstancias, y se seguía apareciendo cada dos por tres por Love Me, pero al cabo de un tiempo, sus visitas se fueron espaciando. Se despedía de ella con una sombra de tristeza tal que a Kyoko le daban ganas de abrazarlo y consolarlo como si fuera un niño pequeño. ¿Qué le estaría pasando a Tsuruga-san? ¿Qué le causaba esa tristeza? Pero se obligó a sí misma a mantener la distancia, para evitar el dolor de su pobre corazón.

Y ahora… Ahora este hombre está gritando por ella. Por Kyoko y por Setsu. "Es Cain, recuerda, Kyoko… Pero Cain casi no conoce a Kyoko… ¿Por qué Cain me llama a mí? En fin…, valor…". Se situó frente a la puerta, se puso recta, cerró los ojos y tomó aire. Se revistió de firmeza y serenidad, y abrió la puerta.

\- Setsu está en Londres… -dijo con calma.

Cain se calló y se paró en seco. Se dio la vuelta para mirarla, y una diabólica sonrisa cruzó su cara… Atravesó la estancia en dos zancadas, la levantó del suelo entre sus brazos y la besó. No fue un beso suave, no, ni cariñoso. Fue un beso hambriento, desesperado. Un beso que expresaba pura necesidad de ella, y que solo parecía saciarse dentro de su boca.

Cuando al fin se consideró satisfecho, y Kyoko volvió a tener sus pies en el suelo, aunque sus piernas apenas la sostenían, apoyó su mano izquierda en el antebrazo de él, levantó la vista, airada, ruborizada y muy muy nerviosa. Cain seguía sonriendo…

Y moviendo hacia atrás el torso, como para tomar impulso, alzó su mano derecha, y le dio tremendo bofetón con la mano abierta, que el sonido del guantazo resonó en toda la habitación.

Todos quedaron en silencio. Lory atónito, Kyoko furiosa, y Cain, dolido. Dolido por el golpe y por lo que Kyoko acababa de hacer. Y con una voz llena de sorpresa, le dijo:

\- Pero Kyoko… ¿es que no puede un hombre besar a su novia?


	2. Chapter 2

**Escrito en colaboración con **_**Anansi's Acolyte**_**. La idea original es toda suya.**

Que conste que mi co-autora / amiga _Anansi's Acolyte _quería hacerles sufrir los cinco días *cof cof*, pero siendo el día que es hoy… Segundo episodio…

Regalo de San Valentín... ¡Feliz Día!

* * *

¿Su novia? ¿Su novia? ¡¿Su novia?! ¿Cómo iba ella a ser su novia? ¿Pero en qué cabeza cabe tal idea? En la de él, obviamente. ¡Su novia! Tsuruga-san debe de estar muy mal para siquiera considerarla así… Y además ese beso… Ese beso la había deshecho, la había arrollado como un tsunami y la había dejado sin aliento. 'Él', da igual que fuera Cain o Ren, la había besado… No era para nada como ella imaginaba. Ella se había permitido fantasear alguna vez con un beso de Tsuruga Ren, y no, no era para nada igual. Su beso había sido arrollador, pero lleno de una necesidad absoluta por ella. Como si ella fuera lo que él necesitaba para seguir respirando, como si ese aire solo se encontrara en su boca. Un beso lleno de ansias por ella… Por ella…

Lory seguía a cuadros, pasmado ante la escena que acababa de presenciar, Ren, perdón, Cain, estaba empezando a poner la cara de cachorrito nivel uno, y Kyoko seguía mirándolo con enojo.

\- N-No puedes… ¡no puedes ir asaltando así a las mujeres!

Cain eleva su cara de cachorrito al nivel dos.

\- Pero Kyoko…, llevo sin verte casi dos meses, desde Guam… ¿Por qué no me dejas besarte?

Ella se puso firme, alzó la barbilla, levantó el dedo índice y lo puso delante de su cara y le dijo:

\- Eso… eso que tú llamas beso, eso…, eso no fue un beso. No. Fue una invasión.

\- Es que… te he echado tanto de menos… No tienes idea de cuánto. Mis noches han sido eternas sin ti…

\- P-Pero, pero…

\- ¿Dormirás conmigo esta noche? Por favor… -cara de cachorrito nivel tres. Irresistible. Ni siquiera Kyoko podía.

\- ¡Está bien! ¡Pero no intentarás nada!

\- ¡Estupendo! -Cain… ¿feliz?-. Me sabré comportar, lo juro -su voz se tornó seria-. Te necesito junto a mí, Kyoko. Solo tú haces retroceder a la oscuridad…

El Presidente seguía sin decir palabra. Kyoko, que se estaba recuperando algo del primer beso y sus piernas volvían a recuperar firmeza, se turbó ante la idea de volver a compartir cama con él. Y ahora va y le dice esto…

Cain volvió a hablar.

\- ¿Has hablado con Setsu? No responde a mis llamadas. Estoy preocupado…

Claro, cómo iba a contestar. Kyoko ya había devuelto el móvil de Setsu en cuanto terminó su papel. Cain ya no tenía forma de contactar con su hermana.

\- Sí, está bien. Perdió el móvil mientras viajaba a Londres. Está bien. Y echa de menos a su Nii-san…

\- ¿Pero por qué no me ha llamado a mí?

\- Hmm, no sé… Habrás hecho algo que la moleste… ¿a qué sí?

\- No, yo no… Pero es cierto que ella pudo haber malinterpretado algo… La chica hámster…

\- Ah… Entiendo… Sí, me lo dijo…

Cain se acerca lentamente, cerniéndose sobre ella.

\- A ti tampoco te gustaron sus atenciones ¿verdad? -su voz se vuelve oscura-. Tú estabas celosa. Dilo…

\- No.

\- Dilo… Di que te ponía enferma que otra mujer me mirara y me tocara.

\- Cain…

\- Kyoko…

Y allí estaban, con un duelo de miradas, a ver quién aguantaba más. Cuando de repente, Cain agacha el cuerpo para llegar al nivel de Kyoko y le planta un suave beso en los labios. Un piquito, un roce, nada más. Pero esta vez sí fue tierno. Aunque eso no evitó que a Kyoko le volvieran a subir los colores…

\- Bueno, ¿y dónde nos quedaremos? -dijo él con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo, mientras admiraba el rubor de las mejillas de su novia.

Y como si esa fuera su señal para intervenir, Lory responde.

\- Tengo un apartamento para estas ocasiones, Cain.

* * *

Por supuesto, dicho apartamento era el del propio Ren. Una vez allí, Lory le dio a Kyoko su copia de las llaves. El Presidente aún no había podido contarle qué es lo que le había pasado a Tsuruga-san, así que tendría que deshacerse de él por un rato. Fácil. Kyoko lo mandó a bañarse. Y como había hecho Setsu mil veces, le dio una muda de ropa y lo obligó a meterse en el baño. Cuando la puerta por fin se cierra y oyen el agua correr, el Presidente suspira.

\- No quiero que él se entere de lo que te voy a contar.

\- No importa, tenemos tiempo… Cuarenta y cinco minutos al menos. Los baños de Cain son eternos…

\- Ah, ¿sí?

\- Sí.

\- Mogami-kun… ¿siempre es así?

\- ¿Cain? Sí, siempre es así de intenso. Aunque…, aunque nunca antes me había besado…

\- Pues él está convencido de que eres su novia…

\- ¡Su novia! ¿De dónde habrá sacado tal idea?

\- Mogami-kun… ¿en serio?

\- Hmm, ¿eh?

\- Nada, nada…

\- ¿Disculpe?

\- Te cuento lo que sucedió esta tarde…

* * *

\- Según me dijo Yashiro, estaban rodando una escena de acción. Ya sabes cómo es Ren… Sin especialistas, corriendo él mismo todos los riesgos…

\- Una temeridad, sí…

\- Ajá… Bueno, pues esta tarde parecía una tarde más. Era el tipo de escena que él ha rodado mil veces. Saltar de una azotea a otra durante una persecución. Bueno, pues en pleno salto el cable se rompió… -Kyoko ahogó una exclamación-. Él se descompensó, perdió el equilibrio, y cayó al vacío. Y entonces… entonces pasó algo que no sé cómo explicar…

\- Voló… -dijo simplemente Kyoko.

Lory la mira con asombro.

\- Exactamente. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Le he visto hacerlo antes. Como BJ, en el plató… Además, es obvio que no está muerto…

\- Sí, claro, claro… Pero no cayó bien, y se golpeó la cabeza.

Kyoko se encoge ante el dolor que debe haber sufrido su senpai.

\- Estuvo inconsciente el tiempo que tardó en llegar la ambulancia, unos diez minutos. Parecía encontrarse razonablemente bien, dadas las circunstancias… Yashiro me informó y lo acompañó al hospital y luego a su apartamento. Lo dejó acostado, durmiendo…

\- ¿Pero…?

\- Pero de madrugada se presentó en LME, vociferando y pegando gritos, preguntando por ti y por Setsu. Seguridad me llamó, vine, permitió que un médico lo atendiera, porque le dolía la cabeza, me dijo, y más o menos lo contuve hasta que tuve que llamarte.

\- Oh… ¿Y qué dijo el médico?

\- Pues que parece ser que el golpe en la cabeza ha desencadenado, y cito, un período de trastorno disociativo de la personalidad. Vamos, que ha adoptado una personalidad distinta de la suya…

\- Pobre Tsuruga-san… ¿Y qué debemos hacer nosotros?

\- Pues según el doctor, aconseja no someter al paciente a más estrés emocional y seguirle un poco la corriente. Hemos de ver si esto desaparece por sí solo o si requerirá de otra clase de medidas… Es decir, ahora mismo, no debemos imponerle la realidad.

\- Pero Presidente…

\- Ahora bien, Mogami-kun… ¿Se te ocurre alguna razón para que, de entre todos, haya sido Cain quien haya surgido? ¿Y por qué hace distinción entre Kyoko y Setsu? ¿Por qué hace distinción entre la persona real y la fingida?

\- Ni idea, Presidente…

\- Bueno… Pues parece que tú eres la única capaz de controlarlo… Yashiro vendrá mañana temprano a asistirte. Arreglaremos tu agenda. La de los dos… Y por favor, si tienes cualquier problema, si ves que no puedes con él, llámame.

\- Pero Presidente, ¿me va a dejar a solas con él?

\- Mogami-kun…, tú has vivido con él, sabes cómo manejarlo…

\- Pero él cree que soy su… su novia… ¿Y si…?

\- ¿Si intenta algo…? Mogami-kun, si Cain te respetó antes, lo seguirá haciendo…

\- Sobre ese tema…

\- ¡Oh Dios mío! No me digas que intentó algo contigo…

\- Bueno, él no era él. Ni Cain, ni Tsuruga-san. Era otro, alguien que parecía surgir de más adentro…

\- ¿Pero pudiste con él?

\- Sí, sí… Pero requirió todo de mí… Y bueno, pensándolo ahora, creo que es de ahí, de esa noche, de lo que tuve que hacer para traerlo de vuelta, de donde puede haber sacado la idea de que soy su novia…

\- Oh.

\- Presidente, usted sabe… Yo no puedo estar a su lado así… Me pide demasiado… Él se me comerá viva y yo no voy a poder impedírselo…

\- Exageras, Mogami-kun. Si lo has podido controlar hasta ahora, seguirás haciéndolo. Él solo responde ante ti…

Y se fue. Y allí la dejó con su novio. ¡Su novio!

* * *

Cuando Cain salió del baño, se encontró con Kyoko preparando un té. Él se acercó en silencio y la abrazó desde atrás. Ella se envaró cual palo de escoba.

\- Kyoko… -enterró la cara en su pelo-. Nunca sabrás cuánto te he echado de menos… Estaba empezando a pensar que ya no querías saber de mí, que me evitabas. Me estaba volviendo loco…

\- Pero Cain…

\- Me dolía el corazón…

\- Cain… -él no la dejó seguir hablando. Le dio la vuelta entre sus brazos y la besó. Y Kyoko, antes de darse cuenta, le correspondió. Cain gimió en su boca cuando sintió los dedos de Kyoko enredados en su pelo. Pero en cuanto le oyó, y se dio cuenta de lo que ella estaba haciendo, puso las manos en su pecho para separarse de él. Cain sonrió, una sonrisa torcida, burlona, se inclinó, le dio por sorpresa un beso rápido, y luego dijo:

\- Anda, vamos a la cama.

Kyoko se congeló. Cain seguía sonriendo.

\- Te dije que me iba a comportar.

* * *

Ya en la cama, él la tenía abrazada por la espalda. La agarraba por la cintura, como si temiera que se le fuera a escapar. Cosa que no estaría muy alejada de la realidad. La pobre Kyoko tenía a Tsuruga-san/Cain en la cama, abrazándola, con la nariz enterrada en su pelo y respirándole en el cuello. Una tortura para su virginal corazón.

\- Kyoko…

\- ¿Hmm?

\- ¿Me has echado de menos?

\- Pues claro que sí, Cain…

\- Pero entonces, ¿por qué me evitabas?

\- Yo…, yo tenía muchas cosas en qué pensar…

\- Kyoko… Yo sé que todo esto…, esto de ser novios…, te asusta. Pero te juro que nunca pasará nada que tú no quieras… Menos besarte… Estaría besándote siempre… No te alejes de mí, por favor…

\- Cain…

\- Quédate conmigo…

\- Cain…

\- Kyoko, me gustaría que todos viviéramos juntos… Nunca pude entender por qué Setsu tenía que dormir en otra habitación y tú en la mía… Aunque, al final, eso trajo algo bueno… -Kyoko siente un beso en su pelo-. No sé por qué nunca puedo estar con las dos mujeres de mi vida. En cuanto terminaba el rodaje y llegábamos al hotel, Setsu se iba y venías tú. Nunca hemos estado los tres juntos. Me gustaría eso… Pero menos mal que ustedes dos se llevan bien. Si no fuera así, Setsu te sacaría los ojos, solo por estar cerca de mí… Es muy celosa, igual que tú…

\- Cain…

\- ¿Sí, Kyoko?

\- Has tenido un día difícil. Intenta descansar… Duérmete, por favor…

\- ¿Dormir? Claro que dormiré. Llevo semanas sin dormir… Pero ahora, ahora que te tengo en mis brazos, dormiré. Eres mi bálsamo contra las pesadillas, Kyoko.

* * *

Kyoko despertó un par de horas más tarde, sobresaltada y enredada en Cain. Sí, increíblemente se había dormido. De puro agotamiento, supuso ella. Primero intentó quitárselo suavemente de encima, pero en vano sus esfuerzos. La tenía bien atrapada. Tendría que despertarlo.

\- Cain… Cain…

Él se removió en sueños. Ella lo empujó y finalmente Cain abrió los ojos. Pero no eran los ojos de Cain. Era una mirada distinta. Y familiar. La conocía. Pero ese no era Cain.

\- B-Buenos días…

\- Buenos días, Mogami…

"¿Mogami? ¿Ahora soy Mogami…? ¿Pero quién es este hombre? Oh, Tsuruga-san… ¿Quién eres ahora?". Y saltó de la cama. Ya había terminado de cambiarse en la habitación de invitados cuando escuchó el timbre. Por fin llegaba Yashiro-san.

Yashiro y ella hablaron atropelladamente, en voz baja, interrumpiendo Yashiro a Kyoko cuando precisaba que le aclarase algún punto. Él intentaba tranquilizar a Kyoko, pero él mismo estaba demasiado nervioso por todo lo que le estaba pasando a Ren. En el momento en que ella le estaba contando la mala sensación que tuvo al despertar, de que Tsuruga-san no era él, pero tampoco Cain, el aludido entró en el salón.

"No…, no puede ser…", pensaron los dos. Allí, en pie, un hombre de mirada seria los estaba examinando. Cuando finalmente llegó a alguna clase de conclusión, simplemente dijo:

\- Este guardarropa es demasiado moderno. Apenas he encontrado algo de mi gusto.

Pues sí… Pantalón de vestir negro, camisa blanca de botones de manga corta, y corbata clara. Y el pelo cayendo sobre su frente. Ese era… solo podía ser…

\- ¿Q-Quién es usted? -preguntó Yashiro.

\- Tachibana Katsuki, a tu servicio…


	3. Chapter 3

**Escrito en colaboración con **_**Anansi's Acolyte**_**. La idea original es toda suya.**

Por gentileza de _Anansi's Acolyte_, co-autora de esta historia. Así que denle las gracias XD

Por la fiesta de Martes de Carnaval... ¡Feliz Día!

* * *

\- Tachibana Katsuki, a tu servicio…

Katsuki. El Katsuki de _Dark Moon_. Su papel más importante hasta la fecha. El profesor que finge amar a Hongo Misao para vengarse de toda esa familia, mientras guarda en secreto su amor prohibido por la joven Mizuki. Y Kyoko interpretaba a Hongo Mio, la hermana de Misao. Apenas tuvieron escenas juntos, salvo en la escuela. Claro, por eso la había llamado Mogami, como si pasara lista en clase. Bueno, fue su sensei (el de Mio), su profesor de secundaria en la serie. Pero Mio no tenía relación afectiva con Katsuki, como la que tenían Setsu y Cain. Bueno, para ser precisos, Mio no tenía relación afectiva con nadie. Odiaba a todo el mundo, especialmente a su familia. Su corazón era negro y retorcido, como la cicatriz que lucía en la sien. Y ahora, Katsuki/Ren la llamaba Mogami, un eco de sus tiempos como su docente. Así pues, parece que también aquí haría distinción entre la Kyoko real y su personaje Mio. Sí, seguramente sí…

\- ¿Sensei? -dijo ella.

\- No me llames Sensei, Mogami. Llámame Katsuki… -con el dorso de la mano deja caer una leve caricia en su mejilla-. Siempre me ha gustado cómo suena mi nombre en tu boca…

\- Sens…, Katsuki… ¿Pero qué haces aquí? -e involuntariamente Kyoko retrocede ante ese gesto íntimo.

\- ¿No es obvio? Visitar a mi prometida…

Ya está. Ya la armó… Yashiro al borde del desmayo... Kyoko a punto de explotar por culpa del rubor hirviente que la cubre de pies a cabeza… Y Katsuki, tan serio y tranquilo, como si la cosa no fuera con él…

\- Mogami…, permíteme una pregunta… Si todavía no estamos casados, ¿cómo es que acabamos anoche en la misma cama?

Yashiro está al fondo abanando el aire con las dos manos y sin perder detalle de la conversación. Kyoko alza su dedo admonitorio (sí, el que se usa para regañar) y le increpa muy seriamente (aunque el rubor que la recorre le resta algo de formalidad):

\- Tachibana Katsuki, ¡sabes perfectamente que estábamos vestidos y que no hicimos nada!

\- Bueno… Eso siempre se puede arreglar…

Yashiro se desmayó. Y a Kyoko se le doblaron las rodillas… Como si fueran de mantequilla en vez de hueso…

* * *

¡Su prometido! Por Dios, ¿cómo podía su corazón soportar tanto sobresalto? Novia de Cain y prometida de Katsuki. ¿Pero es que los dioses estaban borrachos o qué? ¿Qué burla era esta? Como si no fuera ya lo suficientemente duro ver a Tsuruga-san ser Cain. Dolía… El hombre que ama diciéndole palabras de amor, abriéndole su corazón, pero no es él. Es un maldito personaje… Las palabras de Cain, las caricias de Cain, los besos de Cain, pero no es Cain. Cain no existe. Todo es falso. Una mentira. Producto de la pobre mente enferma de Tsuruga-san.

Y para colmo, ella le devolvió el beso. Se dejó envolver por las emociones. Un momento de debilidad. Sí… Llamémoslo así… Ella también tiene derecho a dejarse llevar alguna vez. Además, está claro que Tsuruga-san jamás la besaría de estar en sus cabales. Jamás podría quererla a ella. Jamás podría amarla.

Jamás.

* * *

Yashiro y Katsuki estaban haciendo la visita turística de rigor por las instalaciones de LME. La gente le saludaba y él cortésmente respondía. Aunque no tenía ni idea de quiénes le hablaban. No reconocía a nadie. Mejor dicho, no conocía a nadie. Era Katsuki, y Katsuki nunca había estado en LME. Aceptó de buen grado la compañía de Yashiro mientras Kyoko atendía sus deberes en el trabajo. Porque su prometida era actriz. Sí, entre conversaciones y charlas aparentemente casuales, habían extraído lo fundamental de su relación. Después de que Katsuki cumpliera su venganza contra los Hongo, y de que Mogami terminara la secundaria, y tras su compromiso formal, su prometida había marchado a Tokyo a probar fortuna como actriz, libre de las garras de su familia. Él había seguido en el pueblo impartiendo sus clases. Llevaban sin verse cuatro meses, desde febrero.

En febrero tuvo lugar el fin del rodaje de _Dark Moon_. Era una extraña mezcla de realidad y ficción la que su mente había entretejido, pero que para él tenía sentido y funcionaba…

* * *

El 'trabajo' de Kyoko esa mañana era reunirse con Lory y el doctor que había atendido a Ren esa madrugada. Ella les contó cómo Cain era ahora Katsuki. Y sí, también tuvo que contarles la vergüenza de que ellos [él] la consideraran novia y prometida, respectivamente. El doctor reflexionaba y finalmente dijo:

\- Su trastorno disociativo es mayor de lo que pensaba. Ha mostrado dos personalidades distintas hasta el momento. Cada una de ellas perfectamente diseñada, y congruente con el pasado y el carácter de sus personajes. Se ha fundido en ellas, y ha fusionado la realidad con la ficción. ¿Cuántas identidades creen que pueda llegar a mostrar?

A Kyoko los nervios le pudieron, y contestó sin su habitual urbanidad.

\- ¡Por amor de Dios! ¡Es actor! Mil y una personalidades, tantas como papeles haya interpretado en su carrera. ¡Pueden ser infinitas!

\- Mogami-kun, no pueden ser infinitas. Muchas sí, por supuesto, pero infinitas no… -dijo con calma Lory.

\- Intenten identificar el patrón del cambio -continuó el doctor-. Cuándo cambia y por qué. Así podrían llegar a prever los saltos de identidad. Y también estén atentos a si se repiten o no. O si desaparecen y ya no vuelven. Tomen nota de todas estas circunstancias.

\- Doctor, me atrevo a pensar que tenemos una constante… -dijo Lory.

\- Sí, yo también lo pienso… -repuso el doctor. Y entonces Lory se giró hacia Kyoko y le habló directamente.

\- Mogami-kun, perdona, pero creo que…

\- ¿Eh?

\- Las identidades que ha mostrado Ren hasta ahora tienen una cosa en común... Bueno, dos…

\- ¿Sí? ¿El qué?

\- Tú.

\- ¿Yo?

\- Sí, tú.

\- Ah…

\- Mogami-kun…

\- ¿Y la otra?

\- Los dos te quieren.

\- ¡No! Se equivoca usted. Él no me quiere… Él está mal… Tsuruga-san se hizo daño en la cabeza, y eso le afectó… De estar bien, ni me miraría dos veces… Así que no, Presidente, usted se confunde.

\- Me temo que no, Mogami-kun. Pero si creyendo eso estás más tranquila, pues de acuerdo…

\- Pues Takarada-san, en realidad lo que está diciendo usted tiene mucho sentido... -dijo el doctor.

\- ¿Eh? -exclamó Kyoko.

\- Si el paciente tiene una pasión inexpresada, una obsesión o un sentimiento ocultos a los que no ha podido o sabido dar voz o salida, y que nunca ha dado a conocer, como puede ser el caso de un amor no correspondido, es más que probable que este trauma haya hecho aflorar a plena vista dicho sentimiento reprimido -se dirigió a Kyoko-. Es por eso, señorita, que, independientemente de la personalidad que adopte, usted es su constante. Usted siempre es usted en ambos casos. Él la considera a usted su novia o su prometida. Sí, usted debe ser su pasión secreta…

Nada en su vida la había preparado para esas palabras.

Ella, su pasión secreta…

Y entonces Kyoko se convirtió en piedra.

(Casi) literalmente.

* * *

Después del almuerzo, Katsuki se había resistido a ser confinado en el apartamento.

\- Me niego a pasarme el día entre cuatro paredes. Takarada-san, sé que ha arreglado la agenda de mi prometida para concedernos tiempo juntos, pero por favor, convénzala. Usted es su superior.

\- Sí, Mogami-kun. Hazle caso a tu prometido. Salgan a dar una vuelta por Tokyo. Tachibana-san no ha estado antes en la ciudad. Estoy seguro de que hay mil sitios que le gustaría ver…

\- Pero Presidente…, no podemos ir por ahí…, la gente… -repuso Kyoko.

\- Oh, es cierto… Tachibana-san… -dijo Lory.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Deben disfrazarse.

\- ¿Disculpe? -contestó Katsuki.

\- Estoy seguro de que comprende que Mogami-kun es bastante conocida, y podrían atraer la atracción indeseada de fans y curiosos, por no hablar de la prensa…

\- Sí, claro… Pero ¿por qué debo disfrazarme yo? Aquí no me conoce nadie.

\- Imagine que por una casualidad les toman una foto que acabe en la prensa. ¿De veras quiere tener después a paparazzi y periodistas detrás de usted, todo el santo día, preguntando por la naturaleza de su relación con Mogami-kun? ¿Indagando en la vida privada de ambos?

\- Tiene razón, por supuesto, Takarada-san.

* * *

Pues así habían acabado dando vueltas por Tokyo. Él, con unos _jeans_, deportivas, y una camiseta de béisbol, una gorra a juego y bigote postizo. Hmm, y sí que resultaba interesante… Por supuesto, su altura y esa vestimenta reforzaban la idea de que era extranjero. No parecía que lo fueran a confundir con quien realmente era.

Kyoko también tuvo que transformarse. Llevaba una peluca oscura, con la melena justo sobre los hombros, y un pañuelo de colores como diadema. Y además, tenía puesto un vestido de verano con estampado floral y sandalias.

Y los dos con gafas de sol. Es increíble el sol que luce en Tokyo…

Kyoko daba mentalmente las gracias a Lory por hacer que resultara lógico que Katsuki se disfrazara. Solo faltaba que una horda salvaje de fans se abalanzara sobre un Tsuruga Ren que no sabía que era Tsuruga Ren…

Y ahora estaban en el Parque Kitanomaru. Pensando en los posibles gustos de Katsuki, Lory les había recomendado este destino. Iban de la mano. Para no ser separados, le había dicho él, ofreciendo la suya. Había gente, cierto. Pero no tanta como para perderse. Se supone que él era extranjero, y ella ya había ido de la mano con Cain. Podía hacer esto… Y la entrelazó con la suya. Ciertamente disfrutaron de su visita. Habiendo sido antes parte de los terrenos del Palacio Imperial, el Parque estaba abierto al público, y allí se podía disfrutar de sus hermosos jardines, pero también de la cultura, pues en él se encontraban dos de los más importantes museos de Tokyo, el Museo de las Ciencias y el Museo Nacional de Arte Moderno.

Pero todo lo bueno se acaba, pensó Katsuki. Estaba anocheciendo y Kyoko les hizo volver al apartamento para visitantes que les había dejado Lory. Lo primero que hicieron, una vez a salvo de miradas indiscretas, fue quitarse Katsuki el bigote, y Kyoko la peluca. Mientras preparaban la cena, él no podía evitar tener una sensación de _déjà vu_. Le hacía recordar aquella vez que había estado enfermo y Mogami había ido a visitarlo, a riesgo de desatar las lenguas del pueblo y la ira de su prima.

\- Has aprendido a cocinar… -le dijo.

\- ¿Eh? -respondió extrañada Kyoko.

\- Sí, esto tiene una pinta estupenda. Antes eras incapaz de hacer un arroz sin quemarlo…

\- Ah… -sí, Kyoko entendió a qué se estaba refiriendo-. Sí, claro… Cuando vives sola, te tienes que espabilar o si no, morirte de hambre… Ya lo sabes… No me quedó más remedio que aprender algo… -buena respuesta, Kyoko…

\- ¿Sabes a qué me recuerda esto?

\- Sí…

\- ¿Sí?

\- A la vez en que insistí en cocinar para ti cuando estabas enfermo.

\- Exacto. Pero hay algo que nunca te he dicho sobre eso. Aquella vez…, aquella noche, cuando caíste al suelo y te tuve en mis brazos, fue cuando me di cuenta de que me estaba enamorando de ti…

\- Katsuki…

\- Déjame terminar, por favor… O no seré capaz de decírtelo… Fue la primera vez que fui consciente de tener sentimientos por ti. No quería soltarte. No quería dejarte ir de mis brazos… Tuve que convencerme de no besarte allí mismo. Quería besarte… Sí, toda una revelación en el suelo de la cocina... ¿Extraño, verdad? -la sonrisa de ambos tiene un punto de tristeza-. Y luego, al día siguiente, cuando te cortaste con la taza rota y acabamos tocando el piano juntos, ya no pude negarlo. Te amaba, pero solo podía ocultarlo. Debía ocultarlo. Yo estaba prometido a Misao y tenía planes de venganza para los Hongo. No podía arrastrarte conmigo. No podía destruirte a ti también. Así que lo oculté… Oculté lo que tú me hacías sentir, para no hacerte daño. Pero tú me traes la luz, Mogami. Tú haces retroceder a la oscuridad…

\- Katsuki…

\- Mogami… -se acercó y la tomó de la mano, depositó un beso gentil en ella, luego la miró a los ojos, como si se perdiera en ellos, y se acercó más aún...

"¡¿No me irá a besar?!", pensó Kyoko. Pero no, Katsuki acortó la distancia y besó su mejilla. Pero no un beso de mejilla con mejilla, no… Realmente fueron sus labios los que besaron su piel. Pero ese beso no se sintió del todo inocente, y algo más tuvo que tener, porque ella, para variar, se ruborizó…

\- Anda, vamos a cenar… -dijo él, alejándose-. Veamos cómo han mejorado tus habilidades culinarias.

* * *

Katsuki no podía dormir.

Por fin, después de tantos meses, estaba con ella. Cómo la había echado de menos. Le había parecido una eternidad. Lástima que fuera una visita corta, pero era mejor que nada. Ni una palabra de reproche saldría de sus labios… Ella tenía todo el derecho a buscar su propio camino en la vida. Los años que vivió sometida a los Hongo, siempre pendiente de los deseos de otro, de los caprichos de otro, dando todo por otro, y sin poder jamás tener la oportunidad de tomar sus propias decisiones, de hacer algo para ella y por ella misma, todo eso se había acabado. Ella tenía que vivir su ilusión, buscar cumplir su propio sueño. Y él no iba a quitarle eso. Si tenía que pedir el traslado a Tokyo, lo pediría, porque dudaba que pudiera estar otros cuatro meses lejos de ella.

Y ella, allí, al otro lado del pasillo, tan cerca… Aún no sabía cómo ni por qué, pero esta mañana despertó en paz con el mundo cuando la descubrió a su lado, en la misma cama, enredados, respirando su piel y sintiéndola en sus brazos… Y ella empujándolo para despertarlo y que la soltara, y él fingiendo el sueño para poder disfrutar un poco más de la cercanía de su cuerpo… Sí, más vale que nos casemos pronto…

Y este dolor de cabeza que no se va… Y el sueño que no llega... No dejes, Katsuki, que tus pensamientos te den alcance, porque podrías arrepentirte… Y se alejó de la puerta de la habitación en la que dormía Kyoko, ajena a sus cavilaciones.

Se dirigió al salón y encendió el televisor, con el volumen bajo para no despertarla. Reposiciones, multidifusiones, comerciales, adivinos y echadores de cartas, doramas, algún documental… _Dark Moon_… ¿Qué es _Dark Moon_? ¿De qué conozco _Dark Moon_?

* * *

Kyoko no podía dormir…

¿Cómo había sido que hace menos de veinticuatro horas ella estaba en su propia cama, soñando con hadas? ¿Cómo es que pasó a ser la novia de Cain y la prometida de Katsuki?

Su pasión secreta… ¿Cómo voy a ser yo su pasión secreta? La gente no debería bromear con esas cosas… El doctor no sabe lo que dice… ¿Su pasión secreta? Eso no es posible. Nop.

Pobre Tsuruga-san... Su cabeza ha mezclado sucesos reales con pura ficción. Por ejemplo, la noche en que le ayudé a ensayar con Katsuki, y yo hacía de Mizuki. Esa noche en la que me caí y acabamos en el suelo de la cocina. Él me estaba dando una lección, y seguía estando en carácter. Es imposible que Tsuruga-san haya sentido lo que dijo que sintió aquella noche. Era Katsuki, el personaje. No él. Y la escena del piano, esa nunca fui yo. En su desbaratada cabeza he sustituido a Mizuki.

Vaya, el amor de este Katsuki es Mogami, no Mizuki. Irónico, ¿verdad? Más bien triste… ¿Pero entonces quién sería Mio?

* * *

Ante sus ojos, una Mio que se parece terriblemente a Mogami, se alía con un Katsuki idéntico a él en su venganza contra la familia Hongo, mientras que él (el otro Katsuki) rescata a Mizuki (¿quién es Mizuki?) de la vida de servidumbre a la que la tienen sometida. Katsuki y Mizuki. Una historia de amor. Katsuki y Mizuki… No. Katsuki y Mogami. ¿Pero quién es Mizuki? La historia del amor prohibido entre Katsuki y Mizuki florece ante él. ¿Por qué Mogami es como Mio? ¿Por qué está mi vida ahí? ¿Cómo saben todo lo que dije? ¿Cómo saben todo lo que hice? ¿Es que ese soy yo? No es posible. Yo amo a Mogami… ¿Quién es Mizuki? Mio, Mogami… Ella no es Mio. Imposible… Ella no es oscuridad. Ella no es odio. Mogami es la luz. La luz. No puede ser, no es posible… Todo eso es mentira. Yo quiero a Mogami. Solo a ella. Ella es mi luz…

¿Pero quién es Mizuki?

* * *

La Kyoko insomne por fin se levantó y fue a por un vaso de agua cuando lo vio de pie en el salón. Se dio cuenta de lo que estaba viendo en el televisor. Y un escalofrío de mal agüero le recorrió la espalda. Vio cómo la cara de este Katsuki empezó a cambiar, mientras en la pantalla se presentaba el plantel de actores del dorama. Uno detrás de otro. Nombre completo. Y personaje.

Tsuruga Ren como Tachibana Katsuki.

Momose Itsumi como Hongo Mizuki.

Kyouko como Hongo Mio.

Ficción.

Dorama.

Ficción.

Mentiras.

Vio Kyoko el asombro, vio el dolor, la incredulidad. El terror… Y finalmente, la comprensión.

Y vio también cómo la luz de sus ojos se extinguía antes de caer inconsciente al suelo.

Fundido en negro.


	4. Chapter 4

**Escrito en colaboración con **_**Anansi's Acolyte**_**. La idea original es toda suya.**

Volvemos al ritmo de publicación normal.

* * *

Se había despertado sobre el duro suelo en un sitio desconocido. Eso sí, tenía una manta y una almohada. Alguien se había preocupado por su comodidad. ¿Pero dónde estaba? ¿Y por qué estaba en el suelo si al lado había un sofá estupendo y mullidito? La cabeza le dolía horrores y no tenía ni idea de dónde podría estar. Intentó levantarse, pero su cabeza protestó y tuvo que detenerse hasta que el mundo dejara de girar.

Buscó algo que le resultara familiar, alguna referencia que le pudiera indicar dónde se encontraba. Siguió buscando y empezó a abrir puertas. Oh… Ella… No se lo esperaba… Ella… Sí. Ella estaba allí, durmiendo pacíficamente como un ángel. Hermosa y preciosa, como siempre lo había sido. Y por fin su corazón se tranquilizó.

"Estoy con ella. Todo está bien. Con ella todo irá bien… Esperaré a que se despierte y ya me explicará qué estamos haciendo aquí…".

Cerró la puerta sonriendo a su figura dormida. Finalmente encontró el baño.

Y entonces ocurrió: cuando se miró en el espejo no se reconoció.

Ese no era él. Su pelo, sus ojos... No era él. Un desconocido le miraba en el espejo. ¿Cómo era posible? Y se dio cuenta de que tenía algo en los ojos. "¿Lentillas? ¿Pero para qué necesito lentillas? No me hacen falta. Nunca las he necesitado". Y se las quitó como pudo. "Ah, esto está mejor…, mucho mejor".

Y sus ojos reales le devolvieron la mirada en el espejo. Verdes, definitivamente, unos ojos verdes.

* * *

Kyoko salía de las brumas del sueño, y daba vueltas en la cama, recordando su conversación de esa madrugada.

En cuanto Katsuki/Ren se desmayó, llamó nerviosa al Presidente y le contó lo sucedido. Cómo Katsuki se había encontrado con la verdad, cómo su vida de ficción había quedado destruida el enfrentarse a sí mismo en una pantalla. Cómo se había dado de bruces con la realidad. La única cosa que les habían dicho que no debía hacerse.

Lory, que aún no dormía (sus noches de vigilia siempre ocupadas en mil cosas), había estado viendo la misma reposición de _Dark Moon._ Había visto lo mismo que había visto su actor estrella. Así que cuando Kyoko le llamó, él estaba despierto pensando en qué hacer con ese muchacho que hace casi siete años vino roto desde los Estados Unidos.

Takarada-san la tranquilizó. Le dijo que si respiraba bien, lo dejara dormir, y que prepararía una reunión con el doctor a media mañana. Ella le contó sus sospechas de que cuando duerme y luego despierta es otro de sus personajes. Que el sueño funciona como una especie de interruptor. Y que puede que enfrentarse a la realidad de la ficción del personaje probablemente haga colapsar su fantasía y desaparecer ('matar') esa identidad. Porque ella había en los ojos de Katsuki la comprensión absoluta de que él no era real. Y el miedo por no existir. Pero eso no se lo dijo a su jefe…

Cuando finalmente salió de la cama, fue a verlo, y lo encontró allí, leyendo con desgana una revista en el sofá… Se debe de haber despertado hace un rato. Y preparándose mentalmente para un nuevo 'él', se preguntó "¿Quién será esta vez?".

* * *

\- ¡Kyoko-chan! ¡Qué bien que ya estés despierta!

Kyoko se estremece al oír ese nombre que le trae ecos de su infancia. Él (porque ella no sabe aún quién es), se acerca y la abraza fuerte, muy fuerte.

\- Me alegro de volverte a verte, Kyoko-chan.

Y cuando él pone fin al abrazo y se separa, entonces es cuando ella ve sus ojos verdes. Los ojos de Corn…

\- ¿C-Corn?

\- Pues claro, ¿quién iba ser si no?

"No, no, no… No puede ser…", y algo en el corazón de Kyoko se rompe en mil pedacitos…

\- Por cierto, ¿qué hacemos aquí? ¿Y por qué llevo el pelo teñido? Y sobre todo ¿por qué me desperté con lentillas de colores?

\- Corn… Corn…

\- Bueno, Kyoko-chan. Perdona, te estoy abrumando. Es que me alegro tanto y tanto de verte… Ya me dirás todo eso más tarde. Ahora, lo primero es lo primero -toma sus manos en las suyas y se las lleva al pecho-. Me alegro mucho de que no hayan tenido que pasar otros once años para volver a vernos -su sonrisa es brillante, luminosa, como debe ser la sonrisa de un príncipe de las hadas-. ¿Cómo fue tu trabajo en Guam? Pero… Kyoko-chan, ¿por qué estás llorando? ¿Qué ocurre, Kyoko-chan?

\- Corn…

\- ¿Por qué lloras? Dime, ¿qué pasa?

Pero Kyoko no dijo nada. Solo siguió llorando… y llorando…

Corn solamente pudo abrazarla y consolarla como cuando niños.

* * *

Una hora más tarde, Kyoko había dejado de llorar. Ya solo sollozaba de tanto en tanto. Sentados en el sofá, Corn la seguía sosteniendo en sus brazos, sin decir nada, solo abrazándola, acariciándole el pelo y acunándola como si fuera una niña pequeña.

Corn no existía. Su Corn nunca fue un príncipe de las hadas. Y para colmo de males, su Corn era Tsuruga Ren. Pero… ¿siempre fue él? ¿El niño Corn también era él? Qué más daba ya saberlo o no… Su mundo de fantasía se derrumbaba, su amigo de la infancia era su senpai… La magia no existía. Él la había engañado…

Ella fue testigo de la magia cuando Corn adoptó la voz de Tsuruga-san. Ella lo vio volar, igual que había visto volar a Tsuruga-san. Era idéntico a Tsuruga-san, en todos sus rasgos y proporciones. Magia, le dijo él. Claaro, Kyoko… Y tú te lo creíste… Estúpida Kyoko… Tonta, tonta, tonta…

Pero Corn la había besado. Le había dicho que la quería.

Pero si Corn era Tsuruga-san… Eso quería decir que él, sí, él, la había besado en Guam. ¿Él la quería? ¿O solo estaba divirtiéndose a su costa? No…, no lo creía capaz de hacerle daño intencionadamente. Pero… ¿por qué le había dicho que la quería? ¿Por qué la había besado?

* * *

\- Kyoko-chan…

\- ¿…?

\- ¿Me dirás qué te aflige?

\- Oh, Corn…

Sí, Kyoko… ¿qué le vas a decir? ¿Qué vas a hacer? Pues lo único que puedes hacer… Fingir de nuevo. No decirle la verdad, no enfrentarlo a la realidad. Por lo menos de momento…, hasta que hables de nuevo con el Presidente y el doctor.

\- ¿No te alegras de verme?

\- Claro que me alegro de verte, Corn -aunque su sonrisa era triste-. Siempre me alegro de verte, es solo… es que me acabo de enterar de que he perdido a un buen amigo, un amigo que me hacía mucha falta.

\- ¿Le ha pasado algo malo?

\- No, no es eso… Es solo que se ha ido, se ha ido para siempre… y el amigo que yo recordaba ya no volverá…

\- Lo siento mucho, Kyoko-chan. Debías apreciarle mucho.

\- Sí, tanto como a ti…

\- Kyoko-chan, yo…

\- Anda, Corn, vamos a preparar el desayuno. Tienes que comer.

* * *

Kyoko tenía dispuestos en la encimera los ingredientes para preparar el desayuno. Le pasó a Corn el cuchillo para que partiera el pan, cuando este, de repente, dio un salto hacia atrás y lo soltó como si quemara.

\- ¿Te has hecho daño? ¿Te cortaste?

\- No, no… Pero Kyoko-chan, ¿cómo se te ocurre darme un cuchillo de acero?

\- ¿Disculpa?

\- Tiene hierro.

\- ¿Y?

\- Es tóxico.

\- ¿Tóxico?

\- Oh, Kyoko-chan, ¿pero ya no enseñan nada en las escuelas?

\- ¿Corn?

\- El hierro es tóxico para las criaturas mágicas. Puro veneno para las hadas.

Ya está. El pobre Tsuruga Ren de cabeza al manicomio. No solo está encarnando sus personajes como si fueran reales, sino que ahora cree que es realmente un hada. Un hada. Pobre hombre… Y se creerá además que es de veras un príncipe…

\- Y-Yo lo olvidé… ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí, sí. No te preocupes. Estoy bien…

\- Perdona. Estaré más atenta -y siguió ella preparando el desayuno.

\- No te preocupes. Yo también debería haber estado atento. Pero estaba distraído.

\- Ah, ¿por?

\- Kyoko-chan…, ¿qué hago aquí? ¿Y por qué luzco distinto? El pelo, los ojos…

\- Oh, eso…

\- Sí.

Piensa, Kyoko, piensa…

\- Un encantamiento.

\- ¿Un encantamiento?

\- Sí, apareciste de madrugada aquí, con los ojos y el pelo oscuros, balbuceando mi nombre y algo sobre brujería y hechizos, y te desmayaste justo ahí, en el salón. Lamento haberte dejado en el suelo, pero no tenía suficiente fuerza para subirte al sillón, así que te acomodé como pude y te dejé descansar.

\- Oh, ¿pero cómo te encontré?

\- Con magia, supongo... No lo sé, Corn. Hay muchas cosas que no sé…

* * *

Kyoko se había escondido en el cuarto de baño para llamar al Presidente.

\- ¿Cómo que es otro?

\- Sí, Presidente, es otro. ¿Qué hago con Corn?

\- ¿Kuon? ¿Tú sabes de Kuon?

\- Corn, Presidente, Corn. No Kuon.

\- Ah, perdona, te había entendido mal. ¿Y quién es este Corn?

\- Un amigo de la infancia, Presidente. Nos conocimos de niños, y nos vimos de nuevo en Guam. Él está extrañado de no verse rubio. Y no puedo sacar así a Tsuruga-san. ¿Podría conseguirme una peluca? De largo y forma como el cabello de Tsuruga-san, pero en rubio claro. Ya lo convenceré yo para usarla, con la excusa del hechizo…

\- ¿Hechizo?

\- Sí… ¿No se lo dije? Corn es mi príncipe de las hadas…

¿Hadas? Secretos y más secretos, piensa Lory. ¿Amigos de la infancia? ¿Pero cuánto comparten estos dos? ¿Cuántas veces se habrán cruzado sus caminos? ¿Cuántas veces se habrá enredado su hilo rojo del destino? Este Kuon está lleno de secretos…

\- Te conseguiré una enseguida y te la mando con un mensajero.

* * *

\- Tienes que ponértela.

\- No.

\- Sí.

\- No. Me niego.

\- Póntela.

\- Haré magia para restaurar mi color natural.

\- No puedes.

\- ¿No?

\- No. Este hechizo es de una magia más fuerte que la tuya y no podrás. Además ya agotaste tu magia por hoy.

\- ¿Sí? ¿Qué hice?

\- Encontrarme. Supongo que usaste tu única oportunidad al día de usar la magia en el mundo humano para encontrarme. Es lo más lógico. Si no, ¿cómo ibas a haberme encontrado? Nos hemos visto siempre en lugares distintos, Kyoto, Guam, Tokyo… Tienes que haber empleado un hechizo de localización. El mundo es muy grande, Corn, pero aún así, tú me encontraste de nuevo…

\- Oh.

\- ¿Estás decepcionado?

\- No, no… Estaba pensando…

\- ¿En qué?

\- En que hay otra forma de romper el hechizo…

\- No.

\- ¿No?

\- Ni se te ocurra…

\- Si ni siquiera sabes lo que iba a decir.

\- No te voy a dar un beso de amor.

\- Ah, pues sí que sabías lo que iba a decir…

\- Ya.

\- Pero yo te quiero. Funcionará.

\- Tú no puedes quererme.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo quererte?

\- No puedes…

\- ¿Porque eres humana? ¿O porque ya quieres a otro?

\- No, no es eso…

\- Le quieres a él ¿verdad? A ese Tsuruga…

\- Corn, calla…

\- Tsuruga, Tsuruga, siempre estás hablando de Tsuruga… Yo te he querido siempre, siempre… y él, al que prácticamente acabas de conocer, gana tu corazón… Todo para Tsuruga-san… Y ese Cain, al que besaste, sí, no pongas esa cara, Kyoko-chan, puedo verlo claramente... Tú le devolviste el beso, le besaste y dormiste con él. ¿Por qué no puedes quererme a mí...? ¿Por qué?

\- Corn, yo sí te quiero, pero no como tú crees…

\- Demuéstramelo… Bésame… Bésame, Kyoko-chan… Ya lo has hecho antes…

\- Eso no romperá el hechizo, Corn…

\- Me da igual. Bésame y sabré que aún soy algo para ti. Sabré que te importo…

Corn adopta la misma pose que aquella vez en Guam. Hinca una rodilla en el suelo, la mano derecha cerrada en el pecho, sobre su corazón, y el rostro alzado para recibir un beso. El beso de Kyoko-chan. Cierra los ojos y se ofrece a ella.

Y Kyoko, mientras, peleando consigo misma por estar considerando siquiera la posibilidad de besarlo. Corn la ama. Corn es Tsuruga. Ella ama a Tsuruga. ¿Ella ama a Corn?

"Bah, si no lo besas, no se va a mover de aquí. Y tengo que llevarlo con el Presidente… Comparado con los besos de Cain, esto no es nada. Pues de acuerdo, entonces… Allá voy…".

Se inclinó acercando lentamente su rostro al de Corn, con la intención de repetir lo que hizo en Guam. Tocar apenas esos labios, solo rozarlos. Pero Corn tenía otros planes…

En cuanto la sintió acercarse, salió a su encuentro y la besó. Dejó que Kyoko superara el instante de sorpresa antes de empezar a saborear sus labios, moviéndose sobre los suyos, con suavidad y ternura. Entonces Corn sintió que ella apoyaba sus pequeñas manos sobre sus hombros y se acercaba más a él. Lo tomó como una invitación para entrar en su boca y la estrechó en sus brazos. Y sí, Kyoko le recibió de buen grado…

Cuando por fin se separaron, Corn estaba exultante.

\- Me has besado… Me quieres…

Kyoko, que luchaba contra su rubor, y llevaba las de perder, le replicó:

\- C-Corn, ya te dije que sí que te quería, pero, pero…

\- Da igual, Kyoko-chan… Tú me besaste…

\- Corn, yo…

\- Llevaba toda la mañana queriendo besarte, Kyoko-chan.

\- Corn…

\- ¿Sí, Kyoko-chan?

Ella señala algo en la mesa y le lanza 'esa' mirada. La mirada que solo puede traducirse por 'Ni te atrevas a decir que no'.

\- De acuerdo… Me pondré la dichosa peluca…


	5. Chapter 5

**Escrito en colaboración con **_**Anansi's Acolyte**_**. El guión original es todo suyo.**

* * *

A Kyoko casi le da algo cuando vio a Corn en toda su gloria. Rubio y de ojos verdes, como en Guam. Solo que ahora ella sabía la verdad. Ese Corn es Tsuruga-san…

Sí, aún le dolía… Y le seguiría doliendo por mucho tiempo. ¿Por qué cada nuevo desvarío de su senpai solo le traía inquietud o dolor? ¿Por qué Corn era él? Primero, descubrir que Corn no era real, sino una ficción más. Segundo, que era Tsuruga Ren. Tercero, que Tsuruga-san la besó en Guam. Que la había besado mucho antes de que lo hiciera este Cain que se decía su novio. Que aquella noche, cuando le estaba contando a Tsuruga-san la historia del encuentro con su príncipe y de su beso, se la había estado contando a él mismo. Al mismo que le había robado un beso dos horas antes. A él. ¿Por qué le mintió? ¿Por qué la engañó? Cuarto, que le dijo que la amaba. Por supuesto, le dijo. Y este Corn que tiene delante le sigue insistiendo en su amor. Más aún, está celoso. Celoso de Tsuruga-san y de Cain… Celoso de sí mismo… Pobre Tsuruga-san…

* * *

En la antesala habían dejado a Corn entretenido jugando con los perros de la jauría de Takarada-san. Porque esta vez Lory iba vestido de cazador. Para ser precisos, de cazador inglés en la cacería del zorro. Con chaqueta de paño escarlata intenso, de cuello de terciopelo negro, pañuelo blanco anudado con elegancia y pantalones de montar de color hueso, además de las botas oscuras de caña alta, los guantes y una fusta en la mano. Y por supuesto, el sombrero, un bombín de fieltro negro. En fin, el vestuario completo. Perfecto. Como para una foto… Gracias daban los empleados de LME porque se hubiera contentado solo con traer a quince perros, y dejar para otra ocasión el zorro y los caballos…

Kyoko se encontraba reunida con el doctor que llevaba el caso de Ren, quien ya había tenido una breve conversación 'casual' con él sobre su salud, además de con Lory y Yashiro. Estaban discutiendo la hipótesis que había comentado la muchacha esa madrugada.

\- En treinta y seis horas ha mostrado tres identidades completas. La señorita tiene razón. Parece ser que el sueño funciona efectivamente como un interruptor, como un botón de cambio de su personalidad. Me preocupan los dolores de cabeza que padece, pero eso puede achacarse al golpe sufrido y al intenso estrés que está sufriendo inconscientemente. ¿Esta identidad también la conoce a usted, señorita?

\- Sí, es Corn, mi amigo de la niñez. Nos conocimos hace once años.

\- ¡Vaya! ¿Se conocieron de niños?

\- Sí. Yo lo confundí en aquel entonces con un príncipe de las hadas.

\- Así que no es un papel ficticio que haya interpretado con usted. Es un momento concreto de su vida.

\- Sí. Y nos volvimos a ver hace dos meses.

\- ¿Y le ha declarado nuevamente su amor?

Se oye un grito ahogado, y la voz temblorosa de Yashiro que pregunta:

\- Perdón, ¿cómo ha dicho?

\- Sostengo la teoría de que Mogami-san es su constante en todas sus identidades. Ella es un punto fijo. Y en las dos primeras manifestaciones fue su novia o su prometida. Parece claro, como ya le dije, que usted es su pasión secreta. Aunque usted se esfuerce en negarlo, señorita… Reitero mi pregunta, ¿esta nueva identidad también la ama?

Kyoko baja la vista al suelo, avergonzada y con un leve rubor en sus mejillas, y responde con voz casi inaudible:

\- Sí…

\- Señorita, por favor, debe usted verlo claro. Ese hombre sueña con usted. Está obsesionado con usted. Pero lo esconde todo. Reprime todo lo que siente por usted, y eso le hace daño. Y tras el accidente, toda esa angustia se ha liberado de manera explosiva y le ha conducido a su condición actual. Vive su amor secreto a través de personajes o identidades que tienen relación con usted.

Lory y Yashiro intercambiaron una mirada rápida.

\- ¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer yo? -Kyoko estaba con las manos en las mejillas luchando por sofocar ese rubor traidor. Pero inútil, desde que comenzó esta historia, el color rojo apenas la había abandonado…-. No supondrá usted que deba caer rendida en sus brazos ¿verdad?

\- No, no, ni mucho menos… Perdone si le di a entender tal cosa. No. A lo que yo me refiero es que usted debe asumir que, al margen de la ficción de sus personajes, sus sentimientos son reales. Son auténticos. No son producto de su mente confusa. Todos ellos la quieren. Su amor por usted es su constante. Esa es la única verdad que su mente y su corazón reconocen…

* * *

Hablaron también de la desaparición. De cómo ella vio desaparecer a Katsuki. Parecía más que probable que su identidad hubiese sido anulada y descartada por el shock brutal al enfrentarse con la realidad. El doctor les recomendó que de momento siguieran ocultándole su identidad real, pero que tampoco evitaran esos momentos de autoconcienciación. La vuelta a su 'yo' real debía hacerse de manera natural y no forzar una situación que ya de por sí era difícil.

Cuando por fin salieron del despacho, no dieron crédito a lo que vieron. Los quince perros de Lory (su jauría para la caza del zorro) estaban sentados en formación casi perfecta sin apartar la mirada de Corn. Este les hizo un gesto, y los perros, todos, rodaron sobre sí mismos. Otro gesto, y se sentaron, y con un movimiento más, se echaron acostados. Varias de las quijadas que contemplaron esta escena cayeron al suelo. ¿Cómo lo había hecho? ¡Y en tan poco tiempo! Kyoko sabía que Tsuruga-san era bueno en todo aquello que intentaba (menos en cocinar, eso no…), lo había visto con sus propios ojos tocar el piano copiando a Momose-san sobre la marcha, pero esto rayaba en el ridículo. Era imposible que en media hora hubiera enseñado a quince perros -¡quince!- a obedecerle.

\- Corn… ¿Cómo has hecho eso?

\- Es fácil, son criaturas con sangre de lobos…

\- ¿Y?

\- Pues que todavía escuchan la llamada de la magia de los bosques…

Lory le lanzó una mirada de pánico a Kyoko. Ella exhaló un suspiro.

\- Takarada-san, le presento a mi amigo Corn, príncipe de las hadas.

\- ¿P-Príncipe? ¿H-Hadas? -increíble… Lory balbuceando…

\- Takarada-san, un honor conocerle. Por favor, omita todo tratamiento formal. Llámeme Corn, como hace Kyoko-chan -Lory asintió, aún atónito.

\- Yashiro-san, compañero y amigo. Es mánager aquí en LME -continúa Kyoko con las presentaciones.

\- ¿Amigo? -Corn frunce el ceño y sus ojos se oscurecen.

Yashiro traga saliva.

\- S-Sí… Kyoko-chan es muy querida aquí en LME…

\- ¿La llamas Kyoko-chan? ¿Tal grado de confianza tienes con ella? -la sombra de Corn empieza a cernirse sobre un tembloroso Yashiro.

\- S-Sííí… E-Ella es… c-como… ¡como mi hermana pequeña! -logra por fin decir.

\- Aaah, en tal caso, supongo que entonces está bien -y de repente las sombras se disipan y el sol brilla dentro de la habitación.

Kyoko pone los ojos en blanco exasperada por la escenita de celos de Corn.

\- Y finalmente el doctor Mifune, amigo del Presidente -mintió Kyoko. Sí, de poco para acá estaba aprendiendo a mentir. Era casi como actuar. Y se le daba bien…

\- Sí, ya nos conocemos, doctor.

\- Un placer. Y recuerden, por favor, lo que les he dicho -y se fue.

\- ¿A qué se refería el doctor, Kyoko-chan? -dijo Corn intrigado.

\- A nada importante, consejos generales de salud en la empresa…

¿Ves? Se le daba muy bien…

* * *

\- Corn, ¿qué te ocurre?

\- No me siento bien… -se había puesto pálido y le costaba respirar.

\- ¡Corn!

\- Kyoko-chan, me ahogo… Me ahogo entre tanto cemento y acero…

\- Oh, Corn…

\- Kyoko-chan, Corn, tal vez yo pueda ayudar… -dijo Yashiro.

Brillante idea fue la suya. Habían alquilado las bicicletas en la entrada del parque Jingu Gaien (más bien villa olímpica que parque propiamente dicho), por una avenida flanqueada por enormes y hermosos gingkos, que en otoño se tornarían dorados como el sol del atardecer. Por supuesto que habían tenido que buscar específicamente para Corn una bicicleta de aluminio y no de acero… Había resultado graciosísimo ver cómo sus largas piernas intentaban sincronizarse con los pedales que iban girando solos mientras él avanzaba. El pobre… Se ve que las hadas no montan en bici… Bueno, Kyoko, deja de burlarte de Tsuruga-san. Es Tsuruga-san, no tardará nada en dominar la técnica. Y efectivamente, una vez superado el bochorno inicial (sí, los príncipes de las hadas también pasan vergüenza, ¡increíble!), pareciera que hubiera pasado media vida sobre los pedales.

Siguiendo el carril bici por fin se adentraron en el parque Yoyogi, un verdadero bosque en medio de la jungla de asfalto y hormigón. Había gente paseando, descansando o haciendo deporte, pero sobre todo, era un lugar que irradiaba calma. Allí Corn se relajó del todo y respiró. Estuvieron montando sin rumbo fijo un tiempo hasta que les pareció que era hora de hacer un descanso. Se sentaron bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol, y sacaron la merienda / almuerzo tardío que Lory había dispuesto para ellos en un santiamén antes de irse.

\- Yashiro-san, ¿tú eres mánager en LME, verdad?

\- Ajá.

\- ¿Conoces a Tsuruga Ren?

\- Soy su mánager…

\- Oh, ¿sí? ¿De Tsuruga?

\- Sí, llevo con él unos cinco años.

\- Sabes que está detrás de Kyoko-chan… ¿A que sí?

Yashiro le dedica una triste mirada a Kyoko antes de asentir.

\- Deberías protegerla de él. Ese hombre es un cazador. Va a por ella.

\- Te equivocas… Sus sentimientos son…

\- ¿Son qué?

\- Él la quiere de verdad. Creo que es la primera vez que se ha enamorado.

\- ¿Cómo se va a enamorar un play-boy como él? Es totalmente indigno de ella.

\- Perdona, pero eso sí que no… No es ningún play-boy. Él no va por ahí seduciendo jovencitas.

\- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

\- Porque él solo tiene ojos para Kyoko-chan.

\- Oh.

\- Y además está toda la cuestión de Kyoko-chan y Love Me…

\- ¿Qué es eso de Love Me?

\- La sección Love Me, un proyecto del Presidente...

\- ¿Podrían dejar de hablar de mí como si yo no estuviera aquí?

Y se callaron. Ninguno de los dos quería ver enojada a Kyoko-chan.

* * *

Tiempo más tarde, regresaban al apartamento en el coche que les había enviado el Presidente. Corn se había quedado dormido en el asiento, como un niño pequeño después de un día de campo, exhausto por tantas emociones.

\- Me pregunto quién será al despertar… -dice Kyoko mientras le retira la peluca.

\- Kyoko-chan…

\- ¿Sí, Yashiro-san?

\- Sabes que lo que dijo esta tarde es cierto, ¿verdad?

\- ¿El qué? ¿Que es un play-boy?

\- Nooo, eso no… Ya lo dije antes. Ren solo tiene ojos para ti.

\- Oh.

\- No sé por qué, pero él no se considera digno de ti. Te tiene como en una especie de altar adorándote solo de lejos… De veras, no lo entiendo…

\- Así que es por eso…

\- ¿Eh?

\- Él, bueno, ellos, dicen que soy su luz en la oscuridad…

\- Kyoko-chan… Esto debe ser demasiado para ti… El Presidente no debería haberte puesto en esta situación…

\- Ya es tarde para eso, Yashiro-san. Soy parte implicada. Y por lo que parece, yo soy el problema…

\- No lo digas así, Kyoko-chan…

\- Déjalo estar… Mira, parece que va a despertar…

* * *

¿Por qué se movía la cama? Ah, no, es un coche… ¿Qué hacía en un coche? Dos figuras ante mí. Espera, las conozco… Sí… Es ella… Ella, de nuevo… ¿Cómo es posible?

Endereza su postura en el asiento, y clava sus ojos en los de Kyoko.

\- Ha pasado un tiempo, Mogami-san.

Kyoko casi da un brinco al oírse llamar así.

\- ¿Ts-Tsu..? -se refrena en el último momento. No… Este hombre es demasiado serio… No es él…- Disculpe, no creo recordar bien su nombre…

\- Inspector Megure, para servirles.

\- Megure-san, encantada de volver a verle -"¡Megure! Esto sí es una sorpresa…".

\- Y usted es Yashiro Yukihito. ¿Me equivoco?

\- No. Está en lo correcto. Disculpe, pero ¿de qué nos conocemos?

\- Nos conocimos muy brevemente, hace más de un año, en el ryokan de la familia de Mogami-san.

\- ¿Ryokan?

\- Cuando aquella investigación policial por los contrabandistas -interviene Kyoko.

\- Perdón, pero no me sitúo.

\- Mogami-san se acababa de fracturar el tobillo y discutía con su prima Choko-san sobre quién servía mejor en la ceremonia del té.

\- Ah, sí. Mis disculpas, inspector Megure. Sí, ya lo ubico…

\- Y ahora que ya sabemos todos quién es quién… ¿Me quiere alguien explicar qué estoy haciendo aquí?

* * *

\- ¿Que me encontraron así, tirado en la calle? -pregunta con evidente incredulidad.

Kyoko y Yashiro asienten vigorosamente, como si así le dieran más validez a la mentira…

\- Sí, pero como no sabíamos con quién contactar, le traíamos aquí -dice Kyoko.

\- ¿A su apartamento? ¿A su propia casa?

\- Bueno…, sí…

\- Ya veo… -gira la cabeza, pero la sigue mirando por el rabillo del ojo. Finalmente, le pregunta:

\- Mogami-san, si no es mucha molestia, ¿podría tomar un té y algo para el dolor de cabeza?

\- Yo me encargo -salta Yashiro y sale disparado para la cocina.

Megure la sigue mirando en silencio, examinándola, como si quisiera leer a través de ella.

\- Mogami-san…

\- ¿Sí, Megure-san?

\- No consigo descifrarla…

\- ¿Descifrarme?

\- Sí… La última vez que la vi, usted llevaba un horrendo mono rosa e iba cargada de bolsas de medicinas para un jefe al que no soportaba… ¿Cómo es que ahora tiene un apartamento en una de las mejores zonas de la ciudad?

\- Ah, eso… Me ha ido bien en mi carrera, y el apartamento no es mío, corre a cuenta de LME.

\- Ah, eso son buenas noticias. Así que Mogami-san, ¿aún sigue con sus ansias de venganza o sigue construyendo su nuevo 'yo'?

\- ¡Nooo! No niego que sigo queriendo vengarme, pero eso ya no es lo principal en mi vida. Ni mucho menos. La actuación es mi sueño, y estoy trabajando mucho en conseguirlo.

\- No lo pongo en duda, Mogami-san. Usted es una de las personas con mayor fuerza de voluntad que conozco. Capaz de ponerse en pie una y otra vez, a pesar de las dificultades. Así que sé que tendrá éxito en todo lo que se proponga. La admiro, Mogami-san, francamente la admiro…

\- Hmm, gracias, ¿supongo?, Megure-san.

Megure sigue mirándola, sin apartar los ojos de ella. Kyoko se empieza a revolver, incómoda, en su asiento.

\- Disculpe, me gustaría asearme antes del té…

\- Sí, claro. La primera puerta a la izquierda, en el pasillo.

\- Mogami-san, gracias.

* * *

En el cuarto de baño, Megure apoya la frente contra la puerta cerrada. Suspira.

Idiota. Eres idiota… ¿La admiras? ¿Solo eres capaz de decirle eso? ¿No puedes hacerlo mejor? Solo la has visto dos veces en tu vida, pero ¿y qué? Sabes que ella es distinta, es especial. ¿Y te tenías que quedar mirándola como un tonto? Va a empezar a pensar que estás mal de la cabeza. Das pena, Megure…

Se acerca al lavabo para refrescarse la cara, y cuando alza la vista, ve su reflejo. No es posible…

Ojos verdes.

No.

¿Mis ojos?

No.

Sí.

Mis ojos…

Son mis ojos.

Y su mirada recorre ansiosa la habitación en la que se encuentra examinando cada detalle, intentando discernir si lo que ve y lo que siente es real o no. Algo en el fondo de su mente le dice que sí.

Mi colonia. Mi albornoz… Mis cosas… Mi baño…

Pero… no son de Megure…

¿Megure? ¿Quién es Megure? ¿Yo soy Megure?

No.

Megure no existe…

Y el pánico le invade como una mala plaga devorándolo por completo. Y de pronto, un pensamiento. Luego, el remordimiento…

\- Díos mío, ¿qué le estoy haciendo a Kyoko?

Fue lo único que pudo decir antes de que el mundo desapareciera por completo.

Fundido en negro.


	6. Chapter 6

**Escrito en colaboración con **_**Anansi's Acolyte**_**. El guión y la idea originales son todo suyos.**

_Desde aquí, gracias a los usuarios no registrados por sus comentarios en capítulos anteriores._

* * *

Siempre la misma rutina. Día tras día. Ocultar los ojos de tu sangre extranjera. Vergonzoso legado de un antepasado sin nombre. Lentes de contacto para esconderme del mundo. Para mostrar esta máscara de ojos oscuros que es el perfecto japonés. Una y otra vez…

Y fingir. Siempre fingiendo, siempre actuando. Y con ella. También con ella… Siempre el caballeroso Tsuruga-san, el siempre correcto Tsuruga-san, el Tsuruga-san incapaz de alejarse de su luz… Sin hacer nada… Sin decirle nada… Tsuruga-san nunca hace nada… Y la vas a perder… Un día ya no te necesitará y la perderás…

* * *

Iba Ren, ya vestido para el trabajo, soñando con una taza de café y una aspirina, cuando se llevó el susto de su vida al entrar en la cocina.

\- ¡Mogami-san!

\- Buenos días…

\- Mogami-san, ¿qué haces aquí?

\- ¿Ts-Tsuruga-san?

\- ¿Sí, Mogami-san?

\- ¡Tsuruga-san! ¡Has vuelto!

\- ¿De dónde se supone que he vuelto?

\- Err... Estoo…

\- ¿Mogami-san? -alzando una ceja con su pregunta.

\- Y-Yashiro-san le cuenta…

Y sale corriendo a la habitación de invitados, dejando a Ren con la palabra en la boca y el más absoluto desconcierto pintado en el rostro.

* * *

Un hilillo de baba le caía de la boca, manchando el sillón, y un ligero ronquido daba fe de lo profundamente dormido que estaba.

\- Yashiro, despierta…

Lo zarandea ligeramente por el hombro.

\- ¿Yashiro?

"A ver si con el café…". Sitúa la taza de café bajo su nariz, para que capte su aroma, y de repente, sus ojos se abren.

\- ¡Café!

\- Buenos días, Yashiro.

Yashiro se pone con prisas las gafas para mirarlo bien, ladeando un poco la cabeza cuando pregunta:

\- ¿Ren?

\- Sí, Ren… -exasperado-. ¿Por qué todo el mundo me pregunta eso?

\- Err… Yo… ¿Puedo tomar café yo también?

\- Yashiro…

\- ¿Sí, Ren?

\- Te hice una pregunta.

\- Ah, ¿sí?

\- Sí.

\- ¿De veras?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Y cuál era?

\- Ah, vamos… Déjalo… -dándose por vencido-. Mejor despiértate del todo primero y luego me cuentas qué hacen Mogami-san y tú aquí.

\- Oh, eso es fácil de explicar…

\- ¿De veras? No sé tú, pero a mí me causa muchísima extrañeza levantarme y encontrármelos a los dos aquí.

\- Pero no te va a gustar…

\- Ah. ¿Es seria la cosa, entonces?

\- Mucho.

\- Dime.

\- ¿Recuerdas el rodaje?

\- Sí. Y la caída.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Sí. Todavía me duele la cabeza…

\- Ren…

\- ¿Qué?

\- Eso fue el lunes…

\- Sí. ¿Y?

\- Hoy es jueves.

Ren se queda inmóvil, como congelado, sin saber qué decir, o quizás sin poder hablar. Yashiro continúa con su explicación.

\- Has estado entrando y saliendo de la inconsciencia todo este tiempo, Ren. Pero los médicos no temían por ti, así que por sugerencia del Presidente, te trasladamos a tu apartamento. Mogami-san nos está ayudando a cuidarte.

\- Tres días… He perdido tres días…

\- Técnicamente solo dos. Dos días y tres noches.

\- Oh, sí. Eso me alivia mucho…

\- Sarcasmos aparte… ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Así que te sigue doliendo la cabeza?

"Bueno, todos nos estamos convirtiendo en unos mentirosos estupendos. Aunque esto es lo más parecido a la realidad…", pensó Yashiro.

* * *

La noche antes, Megure ya llevaba cinco minutos en el cuarto de baño cuando oyeron el golpe… Se levantaron corriendo y lo encontraron inconsciente en el suelo. Comprobaron que respiraba bien, y que no se había herido en la caída. Y entre los dos, y como buenamente pudieron, porque su carga era muy grande, más o menos lo llevaron a su dormitorio y lo metieron en la cama. A Yashiro le correspondió ponerle el pijama, porque había que darle un aire de normalidad a esta situación de locos (no te ofendas, Ren…). Y Kyoko se había negado en rotundo a ayudarle con esa tarea. Ni en broma iba ella a hacer eso…

\- ¿Crees que Megure se ha ido? -le preguntó más tarde Yashiro.

\- Puede ser. Se desmayó igual que ayer Katsuki…

\- ¿Qué crees que pueda haberle hecho 'despertar'? -dijo enfatizando el gesto con los dedos.

\- Ni idea… Megure es policía, a fin de cuentas… Su personaje, digo… Cualquier cosa… O todo…

\- Ya… Kyoko-chan… Cuando me fui a preparar el té, ¿qué te dijo?

\- Que me admiraba… -responde Kyoko solo con un ligero rubor.

\- Ah… Eso es cierto…

\- ¿Eh?

\- Megure fue tu primera interpretación frente a él. Le impactaste. Bueno, nos impactaste a todos. Y aunque en esa época ustedes no se llevaban bien, soy de la opinión de que él ya sentía algo por ti cuando me sustituiste.

\- No creo eso, Yashiro-san.

\- Oh, vamos, Kyoko-chan… ¿Por qué si no, hizo lo que hizo, y te quitó aquellos diez puntos de tu puntuación perfecta?

\- ¿Perdón?

\- Porque estabas diciendo que solo hacías tu trabajo. Que solo eras un trabajo para él. Y eso le molestó… Y mucho. Tuve después que llamarlo al orden para que disimulara su mal humor…

Yashiro notó su incomodidad y cambió de tema. Gracias.

Habían seguido hablando luego de otras cosas. Ya tenían acordada la mentira, perdón, la excusa. Solo habría que adaptarla a quién se despertara por la mañana. Todos 'ellos' se despertaban desorientados, y a ella cada vez le estaba costando más evadir respuestas o imaginar excusas creíbles. Pero aún así, lo menos que esperaba ella era que esa mañana se encontrara con su senpai. Había vuelto. Por fin Tsuruga Ren había regresado. De la impresión por verle, había salido corriendo a esconderse en su cuarto. ¿Estaría curado del todo? ¿Volverían las cosas a ser como antes? Un momento, un momento… Piensa, Kyoko… ¿Quieres tú que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes? Sí, por supuesto… Oh, vamos… ¿En serio, Kyoko? Sabes con absoluta certeza que el hombre al que amas te quiere. No porque te lo haya dicho él, bueno, sí, pero él no era 'él'… Vale, sí, pero no… Agghh, ¿por qué tiene que ser todo tan complicado?

¿Pero en serio Tsuruga Ren se siente así por ella? ¿En serio está pasando toda esta locura de identidades por ella? A causa de lo que siente por ella, había dicho el doctor. ¿Su pasión secreta? De entre todas las mujeres del mundo… ¿Ella?

Sí. Ella, su pasión secreta…

Yashiro-san se lo había confirmado. Todo se veía distinto escuchándolo de alguien que los conocía a los dos. Parecía como si eso lo hiciera real, como si lo hiciera verdadero. No es que no creyera al doctor, aunque en el fondo no le creía. O no quería creerle… Pero con Yashiro-san… Era como si se volviera real solo porque él lo verbalizara… Él trabajaba con él. Pasaba horas y horas a su lado. Se hablarían en confianza. Si alguien tenía que saber cómo sentía Tsuruga-san, debía de ser Yashiro-san.

Aunque Tsuruga-san era uno de los mejores actores de Japón, bueno, el mejor. ¿Podría él estar fingiendo amarte?

Asúmelo, Kyoko, por favor… Es al revés. Sí, sí, justo al revés… Ha estado fingiendo no amarte. Ha intentado ocultarlo. Él mismo me lo ha dicho, bueno, el otro él. Todo este tiempo… Por eso Katsuki aquella noche en la cocina. Por eso Cain me pidió que lo marcara. Por eso Corn me robó un beso. Por eso el emperador de la noche aparecía siempre por sorpresa. Por eso la ira cuando se nombraba a Shotaro. Eso eran los celos. Celos… ¿¡De Shotaro!? ¡Dios mío! ¿Todo este tiempo ha estado celoso de Shotaro? Y también Kijima, y Murasame… Ahora todas sus reacciones tenían lógica. No quería otros hombres cerca de ella, aunque él no hacía nada por acercarse más.

Porque ella era el miembro nº 1 de la Sección Love Me.

Porque ella odiaba el amor. Ella odiaba todo lo que traía el amor. El dolor, el rechazo, la pérdida de tu voluntad, de tu individualidad, vivir la vida del otro sin vivir la tuya… Pero sí, sobre todo, el rechazo. El cucaracha la había utilizado, y luego la había desechado como quien tira una servilleta usada. Como una cosa inútil. Por eso llevaba meses negándose aquel sentimiento que estaba naciendo en su corazón. Había hecho un esfuerzo consciente por destruirlo, pero en vano. Cada vez resurgía más fuerte, más brillante y poderoso. Hasta el día en que Takarada-san la descubrió y le obligó a enfrentar la verdad.

Ella estaba enamorada de Tsuruga-san. Ella lo amaba.

¿Y? ¿Ahora qué? ¿Qué iba a hacer con sus sentimientos? ¿Qué iba a hacer con lo que ahora tenía nombre en su corazón? Tsuruga Ren.

Nada. Ella no iba a hacer nada. Por miedo. Por cobardía. Porque no quería sufrir. Porque temía romperse en mil pedazos de nuevo. Porque temía no poder volver a levantarse si eso le pasaba otra vez.

Pero…

Tsuruga Ren me ama. Me quiere. A mí.

* * *

Ahora que estaba de vuelta, ¿estaría curado? ¿Volverían a aparecer los otros? ¿Seguiría esto así toda la vida? O, como decía el doctor, ¿tendría que ir anulando poco a poco esas otras identidades?

Y tú… ¿Tú querrías a un hombre enfermo? ¿A un hombre que no está bien?

Bah, la respuesta a eso es fácil. Si lo quieres, aceptas a esa persona por completo, con todas sus peculiaridades, manías o enfermedades. Eso es así… Si no, definitivamente no es amor.

Y a todo esto… ¿Tsuruga Ren era real? ¿O era otro personaje más? Vamos, Kyoko, sabes que es extranjero. Bueno, oficialmente es el pollo el que sabe que es extranjero. Americano, creo… Y sabes, también, que ese no es su verdadero nombre. Aquella vez, delante de Reino, él no lo negó nunca.

Oh, ya está bien… Lo has visto. Has visto al verdadero hombre que hay detrás de Tsuruga Ren. Mil veces. Cada vez que se enfada, o se burla o te regaña, o se pone celoso, o sonríe con esa terrorífica sonrisa de mentira. Porque Tsuruga Ren, la perfecta imagen del caballero japonés, no hace ninguna de esas cosas. Es el vivo ejemplo de la corrección y de la caballerosidad, de la cordialidad.

Tsuruga Ren tampoco existe.

Pero ¿quién es el que está ahí fuera? ¿El de 'verdad' o el personaje?

* * *

A Tsuruga Ren le salta el corazón en el pecho cuando ve la sonrisa con la que Kyoko regresa de su cuarto de invitados. ¿Dónde quedó aquella muchacha tímida y pudorosa? ¿Quién es esta mujer que camina con seguridad y paso firme?

\- Te sienta muy bien ese vestido, Mogami-san.

Y una Kyoko roja como cierta hortaliza atina a decir:

\- Ts-Tsuruga-san, gracias.

Ah, ahí está... No estaba muy lejos, no…, piensa Ren.

\- Acabo de hablar con el presidente y quiere vernos a los tres lo antes posible -les dice Yashiro.

\- Muy bien. ¿Nos vamos? -dice Ren.

\- ¡Alto ahí! -se escucha alto y claro-. ¿De veras pensaban irse sin desayunar?

Yashiro y Ren se miran, y sin decir nada, se sientan resignados en los taburetes de la cocina, porque saben que es más fácil comer sin rechistar, que protestarle a Mogami-san en asuntos de comida.

* * *

\- ¿Estás seguro de que quieres conducir, Ren?

\- Sí…

\- ¿No es demasiado pronto? ¿No dices que te duele la cabeza?

\- Sube al coche, Yashiro, o te quedas aquí…

Ya en el coche, de camino a LME, Yashiro iba sentado detrás porque, según dijo, tenía que estar revisando papeles. Ren suspiró.

\- Tsuruga-san, es una lástima que hayas tenido que ocultar tus ojos… -dice Kyoko.

Las manos de Ren se tensan al volante.

\- ¿Lo sabes?

\- Oh, no, Tsuruga-san… Perdona… No voy a decir nada, Tsuruga-san, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo. Pero tuvimos que quitarte las lentillas, y…

\- Está bien -interrumpe él-. No pasa nada. Supongo que solo era cuestión de tiempo…

\- Lo siento… Siento haber invadido tu privacidad.

\- No, no… no te disculpes, por favor. Al contrario, soy yo quien debe darte las gracias por haber cuidado de mí… Gracias. De corazón. Yo… yo te quiero…, yo te quiero decir la verdad…

Oh. ¿¡Qué fue eso!? ¿Por qué algo dentro de Kyoko pareció estallar en mil pedazos cuando se detuvo a mitad de esa frase y luego romperse aún más cuando la terminó? ¿Por qué su pobre corazón se había henchido de esperanza? Ah, Kyoko… Porque ahora era Tsuruga Ren el que hablaba.

Yashiro, atrás, hace rato que había dejado de trajinar con sus papeles, y contemplaba la escena con muchísimo interés, y los ojos bien abiertos.

\- Yashiro, Mogami-san… Saben lo de mis ojos. Pero hay más… También tengo el pelo rubio. Como mi madre.

\- ¿Eres extranjero?

\- No, no… Soy japonés. Nacido aquí. Como toda mi familia. Pero hay sangre extranjera en ella. Y ciertos rasgos físicos se han seguido manteniendo.

\- Ya veo… Eso explica también tu altura. Eres demasiado alto para la media nacional, Tsuruga-san.

\- Sí, Mogami-san, es cierto. Pero no puedo hacer nada por evitar eso. En cambio, con lo demás sí. Tinte y lentes de contacto para ocultar al _gaijin_. El Presidente está al tanto, por supuesto. Pero toda esa impecable imagen del perfecto japonés, caballeroso y cordial, se iría al traste en cuanto se descubriera que he estado mintiendo durante años. La prensa me destrozaría y mi carrera se hundiría.

\- No te preocupes, Tsuruga-san. Sabremos guardar tu secreto.

\- Lo sé, Mogami-san. Lo sé. Confío en ti…

\- Aunque es una pena… Se ven hermosos tus ojos verdes…

Ren gira la cabeza un momento, para encontrar su mirada, quizás un segundo demasiado largo, quizás demasiado intenso, antes de responder:

\- Gracias… Eso significa mucho para mí.

En el asiento trasero, Yashiro iba pensando: "Valeee… Ojos verdes, de acuerdo… Pero además, ¡rubio! ¿Qué más no me has contado, Ren…?".


	7. Chapter 7

**Escrito en colaboración con **_**Anansi's Acolyte**_**. El guión y la idea originales son todo suyos.**

_Gracias al usuario _GUEST_ por su comentario._

* * *

\- Ren… -dijo Lory-. No estoy para nada de acuerdo con que estés conduciendo el coche dado tu estado.

\- Estoy bien… -dijo por enésima vez.

\- Pero te sigue doliendo la cabeza, Ren -dijo Yashiro.

\- Tomaré algo…

\- Debes cuidarte más -dijo Kyoko.

\- Lo haré…

Y con un suspiro, los miró a todos, alzó las manos como pidiendo un momento, y les dijo:

\- Solo necesito recuperar mi vida -dijo con infinita paciencia Ren -. He perdido dos días (y tres noches, sí, Yashiro, gracias…), y solo quiero algo de normalidad. Así que, por favor, ¿podrían permitirme trabajar? Llevamos días de retraso con mis compromisos laborales y eso nunca es bueno…

Yashiro mira a Lory, como esperando una respuesta por su parte. Este, con un breve movimiento de cabeza, asiente.

\- De acuerdo, Ren. Empezaremos por lo más urgente… -dice su mánager.

\- Yashiro-kun -interviene Lory-, hablaremos más tarde, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Por supuesto, Presidente.

Ren y Yashiro se ponen en pie para despedirse e iniciar su jornada. Lory advierte que Kyoko se levanta mucho después y que le hace una señal. "¿Más problemas?", piensa él.

\- Mogami-kun ¿podría tener unas palabras contigo? A solas.

* * *

\- No puedo más que darte las gracias por cuidar de Ren estos días. Debe de haber sido muy difícil para ti…

\- No se hace usted una idea, Presidente…

\- Es una alegría que Ren esté de vuelta… ¿Te sentirás aliviada al respecto, verdad?

\- Hum, Presidente… Sobre eso… ¿Puedo hacerle unas preguntas personales sobre Tsuruga-san? Comprendo que el origen de Tsuruga-san debe mantenerse en secreto, pero es importante que me responda, aunque solo si quiere y si puede. Entenderé si no me lo dice...

\- Tienes toda mi atención, Mogami-kun…

\- Tsuruga-san… ¿es americano?

\- Sí, lo es -oh, Lory, sorpresa...

\- Y sus padres entonces, ¿no son japoneses?

\- Solo su padre… -ah, Mogami-kun…

\- Así que su madre es la de origen extranjero.

\- Mogami-san, ¿qué te ha contado Ren? ¿Cómo sabes esas cosas?

\- Detalles aquí y allí, Presidente… Pero…

\- ¿Sí…?

\- Hace un rato me dijo que era japonés. Y también toda su familia.

\- Oh.

\- Ese Tsuruga Ren que se acaba de ir no es él. Es otro personaje.

\- Mierda.

* * *

Oh, sí. He soltado una palabrota. ¡Yo, diciendo palabrotas! Pero es que la ocasión lo amerita… Tan recuperado que parecía Ren, tan normal…, tan 'Ren'…, y esta muchacha ha visto a través de él como en un cristal… No puedo más que admirar la capacidad de percepción que tiene. Aunque haya sido tan ciega para otras cosas… Y tan entera que parece, con la espalda recta y la barbilla alzada, como desafiando al mundo, cuando sé a ciencia cierta que todo esto debe haberla vuelto del revés. Pero Mogami-kun… Espero que algún día me perdones, pero parte de tu 'instrucción' en Love Me debe ser aprender a aceptar lo que los otros sientan por ti. Tan importante es eso como reconocer tus propios sentimientos. Así que perdóname por lo que voy a hacer ahora…

Lory se acerca a una esquina de la habitación, levanta la mano, y hace un gesto de invitación, como si dijera 'ven'. Kyoko no puede estar más extrañada…

\- Mogami-kun… Sí, eso es una cámara. Les he dicho a las personas que nos estaban observando que vinieran.

\- ¿Observando? Pero, pero… Presidente… Una conversación privada… No puede… Usted no puede hacer eso…

\- Créeme, Mogami-kun… Ellos tienen más derecho que nadie…

\- ¿Disculpe?

\- Son los padres de Ren…

Y como si ese fuera su pie para entrar en escena, la puerta a su derecha se abre y dos huracanes rubios la levantan en vilo, la abrazan y la cubren de besos.

Kyoko se siente aturdida, asaltada y totalmente desconcertada, hasta que la voz de un hombre, una voz que ella conoce muy bien, exclama:

\- ¡Kuon! ¡Cuánto me alegro de verte!

* * *

\- ¿Otou-san?

\- ¿Sí, Kuon?

\- ¿Otou-san?

\- ¿Ocurre algo, Kuon?

\- Err… ¿Podrían dejarme en el suelo?

Y el agarre de esos dos pares de brazos se suaviza, aunque no la liberan. Pero ahora ella puede verlos. Hizuri Kuu, el actor japonés más internacional, un símbolo para su país, y el hombre al que ella llama 'padre'. Y la mujer más hermosa del mundo, sonriendo y llorando a su lado. Oh.

\- Te presento por fin a Juliena, mi esposa. Tu otra madre…

Madre… Una madre… Una madre que no conoce pero que la mira con tanto y tanto amor… Ella no sabe lo que es eso… Una desconocida que quiere ser su madre. Una madre que le sonríe… Que la envuelve con su afecto, como en un abrazo, con tan solo mirarla… ¿Es así cómo debería haber sido? ¿Es así cómo debería haberme sentido? ¿Esto es lo que se siente cuando una madre te quiere? ¿Es esto? Y entonces nota un nudo en la garganta que amenaza con ahogarla, hasta que no puede retenerlo más, la desborda y explota…

A Kyoko se le escapa un gemido, un sollozo, como de un animal herido… Todos la contemplan congelados, inmóviles, capturados como en un momento de eterna sorpresa. Y entonces todo su cuerpo empieza a temblar, sus hombros se sacuden con violencia y acaba cayendo de rodillas al suelo, mientras sus lágrimas se escapan sin control. Hasta que siente unos cálidos brazos que la rodean, y la estrechan contra sí, y una voz dulce, muy dulce, que le susurra al oído "Shh… Tranquila… Todo irá bien… Mamá está aquí…".

* * *

Decir que Kyoko y Julie se habían prendado la una de la otra a primera vista era quedarse corto… Kuu y Lory habían presenciado cómo se creaba un vínculo inquebrantable entre ellas. Ellos no habían dicho nada, incapaces de perturbar la escena ante sus ojos.

Seguían en el suelo, Juliena aún abrazando a Kyoko, y ella todavía sollozando, pero intentando sorberse la nariz. Juliena le hizo un gesto impaciente a su marido con la mano. Él pareció entender qué se le pedía, y sacó del bolsillo de la chaqueta un pañuelo de hilo. Cuando Julie lo tuvo, le limpió la nariz a Kyoko como si fuera una niña pequeña. Y ella se dejó hacer…

Finalmente, Kyoko se atrevió a preguntar en voz bajita lo que su corazón gritaba:

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque no te quiero ver llena de mocos, Kyoko. Ya eres grandecita…

\- N-Nooo… No-no me refería a eso… Y-Yo…

Y Juliena entonces situó sus manos en las mejillas de Kyoko, la obligó a mirarla a los ojos, y le dijo:

\- Porque es imposible no quererte, Kyoko.

Y ahora sí. Ahora lloraron las dos. Se fundieron en un abrazo y dejaron que sus lágrimas se llevaran sus penas.

Y los dos hombres que allí de pie las contemplaban tampoco tenían los ojos secos.

* * *

\- ¿Así que Tsuruga-san es Kuon? -dijo Kyoko.

\- Sí -respondió Kuu.

\- Perdona que te lo ocultáramos, pero era su decisión -comentó Lory.

\- Claro, claro, y del nombre de Kuon salió el de Corn -dedujo Kyoko.

\- Oh, sí, Corn… ¿Cómo es eso de que ustedes dos se conocieron de niños? -dijo Julie.

Y a partir de ahí empezaron las historias… Kyoko les contó cómo había conocido a Corn junto al arroyo en Kyoto hace tantos años. Cómo se habían vuelto a encontrar, sin saberlo ella. Y luego, lo de Guam. Aquí hizo ella una pausa pudorosa, a la que Juliena le quitó importancia diciendo "Sabemos que está enamorado de ti, así que no te preocupes, cariño, cuéntanoslo". Después llegó el momento de contarles estos horribles días de angustias y preocupaciones. Cierto es que Lory ya les había informado, y es por lo que volaron a Japón en cuanto les fue posible. Les había costado toda su fuerza de voluntad no correr a los brazos de Kuon esa mañana cuando en el monitor lo habían visto llegar. Pero ¿para qué? Ahora sabían que no les hubiera reconocido… Al menos, gracias a Kyoko, sabían que era otro el Tsuruga Ren que había estado allí. Luego, entre los tres, les contaron a Kyoko la turbulenta vida de Kuon, sus años como niño actor, sometido a desprecios y acosos, hasta que el Kuon de quince años empezó a responder con sus puños. A partir de ahí fue todo una negra espiral de alcohol, sexo, peleas en callejones y autodesprecio. Hasta que ocurrió lo de Rick... Era Rick su único amigo verdadero en un mundo de falsas apariencias y amistades interesadas. Era el amigo leal que intentaba sacarlo fuera de ese funesto ciclo autodestructivo. Pero una noche, Rick murió… Murió salvando a Kuon. Pero Kuon solo veía la sangre de Rick en sus manos y solo oía la voz de Tina, la novia de Rick, gritándole asesino. Kuon se aisló de todo, del mundo, de sus padres, hasta de sí mismo. Se convirtió en un cascarón vacío que no reaccionaba ante nada. Sus padres se morían de la angustia de perderlo en vida. Y un día llegó Lory y se lo llevó a Japón. Juliena diría más bien que lo secuestró, porque ciertamente no les dio tiempo ni para despedirse. Pero Kuon necesitaba un corte limpio con su antigua vida si quería tener alguna posibilidad de construirse una nueva. Inventar, sería la palabra exacta. Lory inventó para Kuon una identidad y una personalidad, con la esperanza de que algún día esa falsa máscara insuflara vida en su portador. Pero no, él hacía su trabajo, hacía lo que le pedían, comía cuando tenía hambre y dormía cuando tenía sueño. No vivía. Sobrevivía. Hasta el día en que por fin se enojó. Una emoción real, la primera en años. Por fin. Sostenía Kuon una guerra dialéctica, de pullas, burlas y algún gesto obsceno impropio de una persona educada, con una muchacha que, por increíble que parezca, no veía la máscara. Lo veía a él. A Kuon. Y Kuon era siempre el que le replicaba. Oh. No Tsuruga, sino Kuon. Y así fue como Lory advirtió este pequeño milagro y empezó a 'propiciar' oportunidades para que estos dos se conocieran mejor, y con suerte sanaran las heridas del otro. Porque la muchacha también estaba rota, aunque era fuerte, muy fuerte. Pero su relación se estancó en la de senpai y kohai. Y no había visos de que la situación pudiera cambiar hasta que Lory presenció un día como Setsuka se perdía en los brazos de Cain y aparecía Kyoko. Pero Kuon no lo vio. Kuon no lo sabe. Y él ha seguido ocultando todo lo que siente, hasta que un día, bueno, pasó lo que pasó…

Kyoko estaba abrumada con la historia de Tsuruga, esto…, de Kuon. Sabía de la existencia de sus demonios, sus pesadillas eran reales, y la oscuridad que a veces veía en él era tangible. Pero saberlo por boca de las tres personas que más lo conocían era demasiada…, demasiada ¿qué? ¿Cuál es la palabra? Se sentía como si todos ellos estuvieran poniendo sus esperanzas en ella. Como si se lo confiaran a su cuidado. La miraban como si solo ella pudiera ser la única persona que recuperara a Hizuri Kuon para el mundo de los vivos. Sí, como si ella tuviera su vida en sus manos. Demasiada responsabilidad. Sí, era eso. Demasiada carga sobre sus hombros. Pero ella no sabía cómo hacerlo. Ella tan solo lo amaba.

* * *

\- Han sido años muy duros, teniéndolo lejos, pero nuestro único consuelo era que él estaba tratando de hacerse una vida y luchando contra sus propios demonios -dijo Kuu.

\- Kyoko, gracias por cuidar de Kuon -dijo Julie.

\- No, no he hecho nada que lo merezca… -respondió Kyoko, siempre modesta.

\- Oh, Kyoko, tú y yo tenemos que trabajar sobre algunos temas. Pero será en otro momento, ¿verdad, Lory? -comentó Juliena.

\- Sí. El día se nos ha ido hablando y hablando. Anochece ya y Kuon, no, Ren, este es Ren, no tardará en llegar para recoger a Mogami-san -dijo Lory.

\- Debemos irnos -dice con tristeza Kuu.

\- No -dice Kyoko.

\- ¿No? -preguntan los tres.

\- ¡Claro! ¿Por qué no se quedan y lo saludan? -sugiere Kyoko.

\- P-Pero, Kyoko… -Kuu no entiende.

\- Otou-san… ¿No recuerdas que te presenté a Tsuruga Ren hace un tiempo? Ustedes dos ya se conocen…

Los rostros de Julie y Kuu se iluminan.

\- Y luego dices que no haces nada que lo merezca… -dice Julie abrazando a su nueva hija.

* * *

La cabeza lo estaba matando. El día había sido agotador. Yashiro, eficiente como siempre, había organizado, prácticamente de la nada, dos sesiones de rodaje, tres fotográficas (una cosa rápida, maquillaje, vestuario, posar y listo), y una entrevista para la promoción de su nuevo trabajo en el cine. Acababan de salir de una reunión con los productores y el director de lo que será su próximo proyecto, y sus neuronas ya apenas funcionaban. A estas alturas del día, solo veía focos, flashes, y sonrisas de plástico. Pero toda esa actividad le había impedido pensar en ella y en los dos días que había perdido.

Dos días… Dos días de su vida vacíos. Inexistentes. Y tres noches pobladas de extraños sueños y pesadillas. Aunque menos mal que era incapaz de recordar nada de eso. Pero aún le quedaba esa terrible sensación de desasosiego y angustia. Pero no todo habían sido malos sueños… Había una escena que no se le iba del pensamiento. Ella, en bicicleta, veloz, con el verde difuso de los árboles deslizándose tras ella, con el cabello al viento y una sonrisa de alegría auténtica que casi nunca le había visto. Sonriéndole a él, a su lado. Pero eso nunca había ocurrido. Solo era un sueño… Lástima… Estás mal, Ren…

Oh, vamos, Ren… ¿Por qué no la invitas a salir y acabas con esta tortura de una vez? Porque eres un cobarde. Sip. Lo eres. Si te dice que no, te mueres. ¿Pero y si te dice que sí? Te mueres también. ¿Cómo va ella siquiera a considerar tener una cita con un hombre como él? Un hombre que no es honesto y que lleva años ocultándose tras la máscara de un personaje inventado… Un _gaijin_ entre su propia gente, y que no ha hecho más que burlarse de ella desde el principio. Oh, sí… Se arrepentía una y mil veces de todas las ocasiones en que la había regañado o que había empleado el sarcasmo en ella… Sí, más veces de las que quería recordar…

Pero…

A ella le gustan mis ojos. Mis verdaderos ojos.

* * *

\- ¿Seguro que estás bien? -le preguntó Yashiro.

\- Sí.

\- Pero aun así, esta noche volveremos los dos a tu casa.

\- No.

\- Sí. Órdenes del Presidente.

\- No me importa.

\- ¿Seguro que no quieres disfrutar un poco más de la compañía de Kyoko-chan, Ren?

La callada por respuesta. ¿A quién vamos a engañar?

\- ¿Dónde la recogemos? -dice finalmente Ren.

\- En LME. Está con el Presidente y unos invitados. Lory le ha dado el día libre para estar con ellos. Y vas a recogerla solo tú. Yo tengo trabajo atrasado en la oficina. Me reuniré con ustedes un poco más tarde.

Ren solo asintió y siguió conduciendo, mirando al frente.

Pero Yashiro, en cambio, casi estaba muerto de satisfacción. "A veces eres tan predecible, Ren…".

* * *

Todos en aquel despacho eran actores o sabían perfectamente cómo actuar. Porque eso era lo que tocaba hacer…

\- Tsuruga-san, ¿recuerdas a Hizuri-san? Les presenté hace ya un tiempo -dijo Kyoko.

\- Perfectamente. Hizuri Kuu, el primer Katsuki. Un placer volver a verle.

Y sin saber cómo, se encuentra con que el hombre le está estrechando la mano. Un apretón firme, vigoroso, con ambas manos.

\- Tsuruga-san, permítame presentarle a mi esposa, Juliena.

Y antes de darse cuenta, esa hermosa mujer ha puesto su delicada mano sobre su hombro, lo que hizo que tuviera que agacharse, y entonces ella le besó ¿con ternura? en la mejilla.

\- Un placer, señora -se sintió un poco incómodo. No estaba acostumbrado a estas maneras occidentales.

\- ¿Cómo se porta mi hijo? -le preguntó Kuu.

\- ¿Perdón?

\- Mi otro Kuon… Tu kohai. ¿Lo está haciendo bien? ¿Está mejorando? Aunque claro que está mejorando. No puede sino ir a mejor… Es un diamante en bruto, esta muchacha mía…

Y en el cerebro de Kyoko, mientras los mira, algo de repente hace clic. ¿Pero cómo no lo vi antes? ¡Si son iguales! No tienes más que mirar a Otou-san para ver cómo será Corn, no, Ren, digo Kuon, en veinte años… Oh, no… ¡Nooo! Ay Dios, basé mi Kuon en Corn, que es el verdadero Kuon. Hice de Kuon para el padre de Kuon… Y delante del verdadero Kuon… Y a la pobre Kyoko le saltó un fusible un la cabeza. Palideció. Y luego se tornó de rojo intenso. Otra vez. Últimamente lo hace mucho…

* * *

Había empezado a llover.

Kyoko y Ren salían del sótano del edificio de Ren para ir a la tienda de conveniencia más cercana. Kyoko había insistido en hacer la compra de los ingredientes de una cena para tres. Ya en la puerta, Ren le ofrece el paraguas que había sacado del coche.

Kyoko se ruboriza al instante. ¡Compartir un paraguas! Ni que estuviera cortejándola… Pero cuando él empieza a caminar delante de ella, bajo la lluvia, mojándose, mientras ella tiene su paraguas, se indigna.

\- ¡Tsuruga-san! Toma, no puedo aceptarlo. No puedo, mientras tú te estás mojando.

\- Mogami-san, te lo ofrezco porque así lo quiero.

\- No. Tómalo.

\- No. Para ti.

\- Me niego.

\- Pues vale. Nos mojamos los dos.

\- Esto es estúpido. Ven. Siempre podemos compartirlo los dos.

¿Qué acaba de decir? ¿Qué ha dicho? ¿Compartir el paraguas con ella? Hombre y mujer bajo el mismo paraguas ha sido durante décadas la forma japonesa más tradicional de cortejo, de 'enamorar'. ¿Y ella acaba de decir que lo compartan? ¿Los dos bajo el mismo paraguas?

\- Mogami-san, te das cuenta de que si algún conocido nos ve, empezarán las bromas. Con los dibujitos de paraguas y corazones, y tu nombre y el mío en ellos…

A lo lejos se oye la música a todo volumen de un coche que se va acercando.

\- ¿Y eso te supone un problema, Tsuruga-san?

Oh. Y esta osadía…, ¿de dónde, Kyoko? ¿De dónde ha salido?

\- Lo dicho, Tsuruga-san, los dos o ninguno. Es tu paraguas…

Y justo entonces, el estruendoso coche pasa a su lado:

_Now that it's raining more than ever_

_Know that we still have each other_

_You can stand under my Umbrella_

_You can stand under my Umbrella_

Vaya… ¡Qué oportuno! En qué momento más exacto fue a pasar el dichoso coche junto a ellos. Quién diría que Tsuruga Ren, el actor nº 1 de Japón, era capaz de ruborizarse. Kyoko también, claro, pero ese era prácticamente su estado habitual. Así que allí, bajo la lluvia él, bajo un paraguas ella, se miran, ambos nerviosos. Y entonces, casi como se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, se echan a reír. A carcajadas. De la pura vergüenza. El momento incómodo se va con la lluvia, y finalmente él toma el paraguas de su mano y echan a andar, aún sonriéndose el uno al otro.

Los dos, bajo su paraguas.

* * *

Ya no llueve cuando salen de la tienda. Van cargados con las bolsas de comestibles y el paraguas guardado en ellas. Están charlando sobre el menú que Kyoko tiene planeado para esa noche cuando Ren siente un pinchazo en su brazo. Se gira con sorpresa y ve a su lado a un hombre, un desconocido, que sostiene la jeringuilla que tiene clavada.

Se empieza a sentir mareado, y escucha cómo Kyoko lo llama, cada vez en voz más alta. Sus piernas dejan de sostenerle, y cae al suelo de rodillas, mientras ve cómo dos hombres más le ponen a Kyoko una bolsa de tela negra en la cabeza y le dan un golpe brutal. Kyoko yace inerte en el suelo. Los tres desconocidos se van acercando muy despacio a él.

Él solo puede pensar en Kyoko en el suelo, mientras el mundo se desdibuja y lentamente se desvanece.

Hasta que solo puede ver la oscuridad que precede a la inconsciencia.

* * *

_NOTA: no nos mates, por favor…_

_Si quieres ver una versión estupenda de _Umbrella_, te recomendamos el videoclip oficial del grupo alemán _The Baseballs_._


	8. Chapter 8

**Escrito en colaboración con **_**Anansi's Acolyte**_**. El guión y la idea originales son todo suyos.**

**AVISO: este capítulo contiene violencia explícita y lenguaje ofensivo. **

* * *

Lo primero que notó al despertar fue el hedor. Un olor penetrante, nauseabundo, como de aguas fecales estancadas y corrompidas, tan denso que casi parecía adherirse a la piel. Después, vino el dolor de la presión aplastante dentro de su cabeza, igual que si su cerebro fuera una tabla de madera sujeta con las mordazas de hierro de un carpintero. Intentó abrir los ojos, pero no podía. ¿O ya los tenía abiertos? Trataba y trataba de mantenerse despierta, pero el sueño o el desmayo, no estaba segura, tiraban de ella con fiereza. No pudo vencerlos.

Más tarde, supo que tenía los ojos abiertos porque podía verse las piernas, pero no movió la cabeza por el temor absurdo a que el cerebro le estallara dentro del cráneo. Notó un sabor metálico en su boca y supuso que en algún momento debió haberse mordido. Sí, con la lengua tanteó su mejilla interna y allí encontró la llaga. Aún sangraba. Oyó después el plic-plic intermitente de alguna tubería rota, y el rasgueo de pequeñas garras sobre el suelo de madera. Reprimió un gesto de asco. "Ratas… Las odio…". Y por fin sintió una débil respiración a su lado. Leve, casi inexistente. "Por favor, que sea él, que sea él…". Sí, era Tsuruga Ren. Intentó alzar la mano para tocarlo pero no pudo. Las tenía atadas a una silla. Sus manos estaban amarradas con chapucero esmero a cada uno de los reposabrazos. Era una de esas sillas de aspecto anticuado, de madera, con la pintura descascarillada y con manchas extrañas por las que rezaba no fuera la sangre de alguna otra víctima anterior a ellos.

La habitación parecía un almacén. A la tenue luz nocturna de un gran ventanal cubierto de polvo y excrementos de palomas, acertó a distinguir al frente, la puerta, negra abertura de mal agüero. Tras ellos, una columna de hormigón que dividía la estancia en dos, y en las otras paredes vio cómo se amontonaban cajas y cajas. Algunas de madera, otras de cartón, húmedas o empapadas, todas deformes, criando moho y dando cobijo a las pequeñas criaturas que oía corretear entre las sombras.

Sus pies estaban libres de ataduras. Bien… Por lo que hizo lo más sensato que se le ocurrió. Ciertamente si la situación no fuera tan patéticamente dramática, sería ridículo de ver, pero era lo único que podía hacer. Se levantó muy despacio, con mucho cuidado para no caerse, y con la silla amarrada a ella, caminó encorvada hacia Ren. Estaba amarrado igual.

Cuando llegó junto a él, la presión dentro de su cabeza atacó de nuevo. En esta ocasión no llegó el desmayo, pero sí que vio diminutos puntos brillantes, como estrellas del cielo nocturno. Solo que cuando cerró los ojos aún seguían ahí.

Cuando las constelaciones de sus ojos desaparecieron, llamó a Tsuruga-san, pero de su garganta solo salió un graznido ronco, triste imitación de su nombre. No importa. Él la escuchó.

Se agitó en su asiento, cabeceó un par de veces, pero no se movió más. Pero su respiración se había hecho más firme. Parecía luchar contra la droga que le habían inyectado, y batallaba por recuperar la consciencia.

Oyó de pronto voces humanas. Parecían venir de abajo. ¿Había un abajo? Sí, porque escuchó pasos subiendo lo que tenía que ser una escalera de metal, de esas que chirrían y temblequean en cuanto se les pone un pie encima.

Le invadió el pánico. Esta vez se movió mucho más deprisa para volver al sitio original en el que se había despertado. Cuando al fin se sentó y su cabeza cayó sin fuerzas sobre su pecho, no estaba fingiendo. Trató de normalizar su agitada respiración. Podía distinguir dos voces. Ya casi estaban ahí.

Entraron.

\- ¿Ves? Siguen inconscientes… Te dije que era pronto para que despertaran.

\- Solo quería comprobarlo. Tenemos que asegurar que ese niñato siga vivo hasta que llamemos y LME pague el rescate.

\- ¿Por qué? Vamos, lo digo porque nunca tuvimos en mente la intención de devolverlo… De hecho, podríamos librarnos de él ahora mismo, y sería una preocupación menos…

\- ¡Idiota! Ni se te ocurra ponerle un dedo encima. Por lo menos, no hasta que cobremos el dinero. ¿Y si nos piden una prueba de vida? No lo toques. ¿Te queda claro?

\- Vale, vale, de acuerdo…

\- ¿Y ella? ¿Por qué la has traído?

\- Estaba allí, y tuvimos que sacarla de en medio. Estaba llamando la atención. No hacía más que gritar por él…

\- Bueno, no hay mal que por bien no venga. Ya nos darán algo por ella en algún prostíbulo de Tailandia…

\- Sí, la verdad es que la muchacha no está mal. Algo menuda para mi gusto. Pero allí les gustan así.

\- Allí les gustan de cualquier clase mientras sepan abrir bien las piernas…

\- ¡Oye! Y digo yo… ¿Te apetece divertirte un rato?

\- A la mercancía no conviene tratarla mal…

\- ¿Y quién te ha dicho que yo vaya a tratarla mal? Total… Para que la caten otros, mejor nosotros primero ¿no?

\- Ni hablar. A mí me gusta saber dónde la meto…

\- Ah, bueno… Pues mejor… Más para mí. Toda para mí…

Esa alimaña que en algún momento perteneció a la especie humana, dio un paso al frente para acercarse a la muchacha. ¿Estaba temblando?

\- Ah, estabas despierta… Bien, me gusta que las chicas me den un poco de guerra. Si no se resisten, no es divertido…

El hijo de puta sintió un movimiento a su derecha. Giró la cabeza. Kyoko también miró. El niñato estaba despierto. El pelo sobre la frente, la vista oculta. Alzó la cabeza. Y justo al encontrar su mirada, un escalofrío le hizo recordar aquella noche en que intentaron matarlo. Este hombre era un cazador y él era la presa.

Aquellos ojos, vacíos de vida…, llenos de oscuridad...

Kyoko tuvo miedo.

Sabía quién era…

Un dios de la muerte…

BJ…

* * *

¿Eres un hada?

Sí, compraré un candado para encerrarte en esta habitación y no puedas sentir nada más que a mí.

Mogami-san, de veras que no tengo hambre.

Un beso de amor que romperá la maldición.

Una marca que demuestre que soy tuyo.

Cumpliría cualquier promesa que yo te hiciera.

Puntuación infinita. Mi amor infinito…

¡Kyoko-chan!

Gracias por salvarme.

Tú y yo, bajo mi paraguas…

_¿Dónde está? _

_¿Kyoko, dónde estás?_

_¡Kyoko!_

* * *

_La oigo. Se mueve cerca, alejándose de mí, mientras oigo voces de gente que viene. Está aquí. Kyoko, estás aquí. No deberías. Nunca deberías haber estado aquí. Él no sabe protegerte. No sabe. Y siempre te hará daño. Porque él no es bueno para ti. _

_Pero yo tampoco…_

_Con un vistazo rápido, recorro la habitación y vuelvo a dejar la cabeza sobre mi pecho justo antes de que aquellas dos voces entren en la estancia. O almacén inmundo. O antro infecto. Como quieras llamarlo, me da igual._

_Ajá. O sea que a él lo van a despachar y a ella la pondrán de puta. Ilusos… Como si yo fuera a permitir que tal cosa pasara… No tienes ni idea…_

_¿Qué has dicho? ¿Qué mierda has dicho?_

_Antes te saco las tripas. _

_No le pondrás un dedo encima. La mancillas solo con pensarlo. La ensucias solo con estar en el mismo mundo. No la tocarás._

_Bien, señores, préstenme atención. _

_Estoy despierto…_

_Y voy a por ti._

* * *

Lo había dejado congelado de miedo. Igual que un pobre animalillo cuando está frente a una serpiente. El pánico le recorrió la espina dorsal mientras lo miraba.

Cuando el cazador se levantó, con la silla atada a su cuerpo, y rompió el contacto visual, por fin, su cuerpo empezó a moverse solo. Huyó. Bueno, quiso huir. Tropezó con su compañero y acabaron los dos en el suelo, enredados.

Fue todo lo que BJ necesitó.

Dio la espalda a los secuestradores, tomó impulso y corrió hacia la columna, girando en el último momento, y se dejó caer contra ella, ofreciendo la silla al hormigón. Un estruendo llenó el almacén. La silla se rompió. Se hizo añicos. Y BJ quedó libre.

_Ya está. Temedme._

Atraviesa entonces la habitación en tres zancadas rápidas, un paso que sería etéreo si tal fuese un príncipe de las hadas, casi sin rozar el suelo, y se cierne, ensombreciéndolos, sobre los dos imbéciles que pelean aún por desenredarse y ponerse en pie.

Uno, el menos imbécil, se llevó la mano a la cintura sacando una navaja. No tuvo tiempo siquiera para blandirla, porque un zapato de caballero marca Armani se estrelló inclemente contra su mandíbula. El arma cayó más allá, lejos de su alcance. Y sin poder evitar una arcada, escupió tres dientes, mezclados de saliva y sangre, antes de que otro golpe, esta vez en la sien, lo dejara inconsciente. Tuvo suerte…

_Ella. Ahora._

Con la navaja del menos imbécil corrió a cortar las ligaduras de Kyoko. La puso en pie. Le masajeó las muñecas para reactivar su circulación. Un gesto mecánico. Un gesto de ¿preocupación? Ella le miró a los ojos. Él también. Sí, era BJ. Pero ella, aunque tiritaba, no retrocedió.

_Eres valiente, Kyoko. Pero harías bien en temerme…_

Entonces sucedió lo impensable. BJ se quitó la americana, la carísima americana de alta costura de Tsuruga Ren, y se la puso a Kyoko. Primero un brazo, luego el otro, como si vistiera a una muñeca. Le venía enorme. Juraría que BJ le había olido el pelo. Pero tal cosa es imposible.

_Ahora volvamos a un asunto pendiente._

El otro tipo, el más imbécil, se había encogido sobre sí mismo, en posición fetal, temblando de terror. Allí seguía. Gritó cuando sintió dos manos que lo agarraban por la espalda y lo ponían en pie. El cazador lo empujó hacia la chica, sin soltarlo, y lo puso de rodillas ante ella.

_Hazlo_.

Pero el imbécil no sabía lo que le estaban pidiendo. La muchacha miraba a uno y otro, sin saber qué se esperaba que hicieran.

\- Vámonos -dijo ella.

_No._

Sacó entonces la navaja ganada en combate y la presionó ligeramente contra la carótida de aquella basura. La carne se hundió bajo la presión pero la piel aún continuaba intacta. No por mucho tiempo, de seguir así. Un olor asqueroso y caliente de pronto llenó el aire entre ellos. Kyoko arrugó la nariz.

\- Perdón -dijo casi sin voz.

_¿Perdón por qué? ¿Por querer violarla? ¿Por cagarte en los pantalones? ¿Por pensar en tocarla? ¿Por respirar el mismo aire que ella?_

Apretó un poco más.

\- ¡Perdón! ¡Perdóname! Solo… solo quise asustarte. No iba a hacerte nada. Solo era una broma.

_Idiota. ¿Una broma? Bueno, sí, deja que ella crea eso. Así dormirá mejor._

\- Mientes.

\- No, no no… No miento. Solo iba a asustarte.

Un solitario punto rojo se dibujó en su cuello.

\- Y a él lo iban a matar.

\- No, no… Solo queríamos el dinero del rescate.

\- Les oí hablar cuando llegaron.

Palideció.

BJ apretó un poco más.

Una fina línea roja surgió bajo la cuchilla.

Se oyó entonces el ruido de pasos apresurados subiendo por la desvencijada escalera.

BJ se puso delante de Kyoko, ocultándola con su cuerpo, y él levantó al imbécil y lo usó como escudo para los dos.

El tipo entró disparando.

Una, dos, tres veces. Hasta seis. Hasta agotar las balas. El cuerpo, sin vida ya, del imbécil, se sacudió con cada impacto. Una, dos, tres veces. Hasta seis. De su pecho brotaban seis flores de sangre. Su cuerpo fue desechado, una vez cumplida su función, y cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo. El otro hombre se tornó gris.

_Mal hecho._

BJ entonces saltó. Saltó con la elegancia de un felino. De un tigre. Silencioso, rápido y letal. El tipo, ya con el arma inútil, intentó usarla para golpearle con ella. Pero con un brazo bloqueó el golpe y sin soltarlo, con las dos manos le retorció el brazo hasta situar su espalda frente a su pecho. El ángulo era imposible, doloroso. El tipo gritó. Pero BJ siguió tirando del brazo del tipo, tensándolo aún más.

Y luego lo dejó ir. Casi como si fuera una danza, lo hizo girar, desenredando ese extraño abrazo, y finalmente quedaron los dos con los brazos extendidos, como una pareja en el centro de la pista. Y entonces, tirando otra vez del brazo del tipo, manteniéndolo recto y tenso, busca su mirada como para deleitarse en el mudo grito de interrogación de sus ojos.

_¿Que qué voy a hacerte? Ahora lo sabrás._

Y con el codo, en un movimiento descendente, veloz y preciso, BJ golpeó.

El crujido de algo que se quiebra. Ruido de huesos rotos. Segmentos y fragmentos de cúbito y radio a la vista, teñidos en brillante rojo carmesí. Y el alarido animal que siguió, enmudecido rápidamente por un puño contra el rostro.

_Ya no volverás a empuñar un arma._

Pero la escalera volvió a traquetear. Venían más. Pasos rápidos, firmes, fuertes, numerosos. Dos, tres, quizás.

_Nos vamos._

Se acercó y cargó en brazos a Kyoko, que ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa. Remedo triste de aquella otra vez, hace ya un año. Corrió hacia el ventanal. Kyoko, anticipando el golpe y los cristales, se agarró con los puños prietos a su camisa, cerró los ojos y enterró su cabeza en su pecho. BJ saltó.

Voló.

Con el estrépito de los cristales, sintió el aire frío de la noche. Aire limpio, fresco. Pero la brisa en su piel no duró más de un instante. Al llegar al suelo, BJ flexionó las rodillas y rodó sobre sí mismo, con ella aún en sus brazos, para amortiguar el impacto y no romperse las piernas.

Kyoko miró hacia arriba un momento, unos cuatro o cinco metros, no sabría decirlo. En cualquier caso, era una altura que ella no hubiera saltado jamás de haber tenido que hacerlo.

Nota las manos de BJ sacudiendo su ropa. Son movimientos rápidos, casi bruscos, pero eficientes. Le mueve los brazos y le alza la barbilla, buscando heridas o contusiones. Hace luego que ella se incline hacia adelante. Una mano enorme empieza a rastrillar en su pelo, haciendo caer los pequeños fragmentos de cristal de aquel ventanal que rompieron con sus cuerpos. Evita cuidadosamente la inflamación del golpe que la dejó inconsciente. Si no fuera por el hielo de sus ojos, hubiera sido un gesto casi cariñoso, el de quitarle los cristales del pelo. Ella, valiente o inconsciente, aún no lo tenía claro, repite el mismo gesto en él. BJ ofrece su nuca sin dudarlo.

_Kyoko…_

Ella es rápida. Sus movimientos son igual de eficientes pero más gentiles. BJ no puede evitar cerrar los ojos al sentir su mano correr en su pelo.

_¿Por qué no me tienes miedo? Por tu propio bien…_

De nuevo las voces. Esta vez cerca, como al doblar la esquina. Deben de haber tenido que rodear el edificio. Aún no los han localizado.

BJ busca los ojos de Kyoko un instante, tan brevemente, que ella diría que se lo imaginó, antes de volver a cargarla en brazos y echar a correr. Sin discusión por su parte. Él es mucho más alto y más rápido que ella. Ella se agarra a él igual que antes, cuando saltaron.

Es una zona industrial, caminos anchos, oscuros y vacíos. Él corre con su valiosa carga como si la noche le hubiera dado alas.

_Tengo que ponerte a salvo. A cualquier precio._

Corre, corre. De vez en cuando se detiene un momento para evaluar el siguiente desvío, antes de seguir corriendo. A lo lejos, aparecen unas pequeñas luces rojas y azules. Avanzan a su encuentro.

Las luces y las sirenas llegan con el primer coche de policía, que les rebasa y frena luego en seco, bloqueándoles la retirada. Un segundo coche se atraviesa justo delante de ellos. Y un tercero y un cuarto continúan a toda velocidad su camino hacia el almacén.

En honor a la verdad, hay que decir que los cuatro policías no sacaron nunca sus armas. Pero los rodearon. Para alguien como BJ eso es lo mismo que un ataque inminente. Una amenaza.

BJ deja a Kyoko y la coloca detrás de él para protegerla. Él está listo para saltar, para enfrentarse a todo.

De pronto una mano suave en su brazo le detiene.

\- Ren…

_No. Ese no soy yo. Ese es él. El que no sabe protegerte._

\- Déjalo, Kuon…

_Kuon…_

\- Todo ha terminado, Kuon.

_Kuon… Sí. Él… Yo… _

_Kuon… Sí, le recuerdo… Era yo… Hace mucho tiempo…_

Ella le pone su mano en la mejilla. Él la mira.

\- Ya puedes descansar…

_Descansar… _

\- Tú nos has salvado, Kuon. A los dos.

_¿Salvar?_

_No, Kyoko, eres tú quien me salva._

_Porque incluso un ser tan repugnante como yo puede llegar a sentir algo por otro ser humano._

_Incluso un engendro como yo, un asesino, puede adorar la luz._

_Tu luz._

Fundido en negro.


	9. Intermedio

**Escrito en colaboración con **_**Anansi's Acolyte**_**. El guión y la idea originales son todo suyos.**

_Gracias de nuevo a los usuarios no registrados por sus comentarios._

* * *

**INTERMEDIO**

* * *

**DESPUÉS**

_Dos hombres fueron abatidos esta noche por la policía en un tiroteo en el distrito industrial a las afueras de Tokyo. Fuentes sin confirmar parecen indicar que se trata de dos de los miembros de una banda que horas antes había secuestrado a una pareja. Parece ser que dicha pareja se liberó por sus propios medios antes de la intervención policial. En el lugar donde fueron retenidos se encontró un cadáver y dos hombres inconscientes, con heridas que precisaron de atención médica urgente. Hasta el momento, se ignora la identidad de la pareja secuestrada. Se desconocen más detalles…_

En la salita de espera nadie estaba prestando atención a las noticias de la televisión… Lory había intentado por todos los medios a su alcance que no se filtrara. Pero la gente siempre habla. Se sabría todo en algún momento, pero aún no, si de él dependía. Había tenido que recurrir a viejas amistades, de sus tiempos de universidad, que a su vez llamaron a otras, altos cargos en los estamentos policiales, para que dieran órdenes explícitas de no revelar detalles de la operación de esa noche, especialmente de quiénes habían sido secuestrados.

Es que Kuon no podía enfrentarse ahora a un caos mediático. Básicamente, porque Tsuruga Ren no recordaba nada de lo que hizo por su liberación, pero la principal razón, la más importante, es que ahora mismo Kuon estaba hecho pedazos. Metafóricamente. Pedazos de identidades, pedazos de sí mismo, separados en vidas independientes. Había 'conocido' personalmente a cuatro de ellos, Cain, Katsuki, Corn y el otro Ren, pero sabía que también Megure y BJ habían aparecido. Solo rogaba poder conseguirle el tiempo suficiente para que el muchacho pudiera recomponerse y enfrentarse al mundo y a sí mismo.

¿Y la pequeña Mogami-kun? Esa muchacha es todo un misterio… BJ era un personaje, desde luego, pero un personaje peligroso. ¿Pero ella se había asustado? No. Lleva una semana de 'terapia de choque' sobre los sentimientos de Kuon, una montaña rusa de emociones, y encima la secuestran… ¿Y ella no enloquece? ¿No sale corriendo huyendo de él? Pues no… Esa chica tiene una fuerza inmensa. Sería una pena que le mundo se la perdiera… Hmm, sobre eso… Creo que debería ir pensando en su debut…

* * *

\- Le estoy diciendo que no le podrá tomar declaración a Tsuruga Ren -dijo el doctor Mifune.

\- Esperaré a que despierte, señor -dijo el inspector.

\- Le digo que no podrá ser, porque no sabemos quién va a despertar.

\- ¿Perdón?

Y ahí te ves al buen doctor Mifune, abrumando al pobre inspector con términos científicos y teorías médicas, incluyendo una prolija introducción a la psicología -nivel básico-, y encareciéndole discreción al respecto, para explicarle por qué sería inútil tomarle declaración a Tsuruga Ren.

\- Yo puedo contarle todo -interviene Kyoko-. Pero tendrá que bastarle con mi declaración. Él no debe ser molestado.

\- Tendré que hablar con mi superior. Dadas las circunstancias, no puedo tomar esa decisión por mi cuenta…

Y se despidió de ambos para realizar unas llamadas. Yashiro hizo lo mismo. Lory seguía sentado en un rincón de la habitación con la vista perdida en el televisor.

\- ¿Y bien, señorita? -dijo el doctor.

\- ¿Cómo dice? -repuso Kyoko.

\- Me han contado cómo es BJ. Quién es y lo que hace. Un asesino…

\- Solo en la película.

\- ¿Disculpe? -dijo Mifune.

\- ¿Disculpa? -dijo Lory.

\- He dicho que solo en la película.

\- P-Pero nos han dicho lo que encontró la policía en el almacén. Los heridos. El muerto…

\- Tsuruga-san no ha matado a nadie -contestó Kyoko con hastío.

Alivio… Sí, los dos hombres suspiraron de alivio.

\- ¿Pero no tuviste miedo? -preguntó Lory.

\- ¿Miedo? ¡Estaba aterrorizada! Secuestrada, a punto de ser violada… ¡Claro que tenía miedo!

\- De él, Mogami-kun… Me refería a él.

\- ¿De BJ? Durante un minuto. Entré en pánico. Solo quería olvidar su mirada vacía y muerta. Pero luego me acordé de usted, doctor Mifune…

\- ¿De mí?

\- Sí, doctor. Usted dijo que yo era su constante. Que su amor por mí era la única verdad que su mente y su corazón reconocían.

\- Y aún lo sostengo…

\- Pues bien, verá… Tenía usted razón…

El corazón de Lory brinca como un loco. ¿Mogami-kun acaba de admitir los sentimientos de Kuon? ¿Acaba de admitir que todo él, todos sus 'él', la aman?

\- Le vi pelear, amenazar, romper huesos, y aún así… Incluso a través de toda esa violencia… Yo fui siempre su prioridad. Siempre me mantuvo a salvo. Me protegió…

\- ¿BJ te protegió?

Ella asintió antes de continuar.

\- Verán… Después de los disparos, después de haber visto cómo peleaba, como si su propia vida no le importara nada…, oímos que llegaba más gente, también armados, lo más seguro. Él podría haberse enfrentado a ellos. Pero no lo hizo. Él simplemente se dio la vuelta, me tomó en brazos y me sacó de allí. Me puso a salvo.

\- ¿Te dijo algo?

\- No, Presidente -Kyoko sonríe ligeramente-. Recuerde que BJ no habla…

\- ¿Pero cómo lo sabes entonces? ¿Cómo sabes que te estaba protegiendo?

\- Presidente… Me puso detrás de él cuando empezaron los tiros. Se lanzó al vacío para sacarme de allí. Volamos… Sí, Presidente, cierre la boca, por favor. Se lo dije la otra noche. Él puede volar… Además…

\- Mogami-kun, ¿además qué?

\- Después de quitarme él los cristales de la ropa y el pelo, yo fui a hacerle lo mismo. Y él lo permitió.

\- No entiendo…

\- Presidente, una criatura tan primaria y suspicaz como es BJ, jamás hubiera ofrecido su cuello desnudo a nadie. Eso fue una muestra de confianza total y absoluta en mí. Y sobre todo, cuando le pedí que parara, paró. Le pedí que se fuera y que dejara a Kuon.

"¿Kuon?", pensó el doctor, "Supongo que será otro álter ego…".

\- Señorita, ¿usted hizo eso? ¿Solo con pedírselo, él se fue? -dijo Mifune.

\- Sí… -dijo Kyoko, de repente cohibida.

\- Perdone usted que se lo diga así, pero parece tener usted una comprensión de la naturaleza de las identidades de Tsuruga-san que va más allá de lo ordinario… La he visto adaptarse a cada una de ellas con una facilidad pasmosa…

\- Bueno… Puede que sí. A fin de cuentas, las conocía de antes. No es que fueran completos desconocidos…

En esto, les interrumpe el inspector que llevaba la investigación.

\- Doctor, disculpe. Necesito que hable con mi superior. Quiere que le explique con más detalle la particular situación de Tsuruga-san -le pasa el teléfono-. Y usted, Mogami-san, en cuanto pueda, le empezaré a tomar declaración, ¿le parece bien?

\- Sí. Ahora mismo, si quiere. Y gracias, inspector.

Y allí quedó en aquella sala Lory, rememorando las terribles horas que habían vivido…

* * *

**CINCO HORAS ANTES**

Sonó el teléfono del despacho. ¿Qué hacía Yashiro llamándole tan tarde?

\- Buenas noches, Presidente, disculpe… ¿Pero sabe si Ren y Kyoko-chan se demorarán mucho más con sus invitados?

\- Yashiro, se fueron hace dos horas.

\- ¿Dos horas?

\- ¿Dónde estás?

\- En el piso de Ren.

\- ¿Puede ser que hayan salido a cenar?

\- No, Presidente. Kyoko-chan iba a cocinar hoy para los tres. No se habrían ido sin mí, o por lo menos sin hacérmelo saber.

\- Es cierto. ¿Podrías comprobar si el coche está en el sótano?

\- Le llamo en cinco minutos.

Cinco minutos muy largos después, Lory contesta en el primer tono.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Presidente…

\- Dime.

\- El coche está aquí…

\- ¿Pero dónde están ellos?

Y una sensación fría, helada, de mal agüero, le llenó el pecho.

* * *

Les llamaron a sus teléfonos no sabe cuántas veces, intentó la localización de sus móviles por GPS, pero estaban desactivados o apagados, quién sabe… Yashiro habló con el personal de seguridad del edificio de Ren. Les dijeron cuándo los vieron salir. Pero no habían vuelto aún. Lory llamó al Darumaya, con alguna excusa tonta, para no poner nerviosos a sus propietarios. Y finalmente llamó al matrimonio Hizuri con la más secreta esperanza de que estuvieran con ellos. No hubo suerte…

\- Vamos para allá, Lory.

\- No, de veras, no es necesario…

\- Oh, vamos, ¿no lo dirás en serio? Mis hijos están desaparecidos y aquí nos volveremos locos. Vamos para allá.

De fondo, oye la voz nerviosa de Julie diciéndole algo a Kuu.

\- Julie, de verdad, eres fantástica, amor mío.

Kuu vuelve al teléfono.

\- Lory…

\- Dime, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Qué dijo Julie?

\- Yo no me acordaba ya, pero mi estupenda esposa sí.

Una sonrisa se filtra en su tono de voz.

\- Verás. Hay una posibilidad de que podamos encontrarlos…

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Cuando Kuon tenía trece años… Oh, Dios mío… Espero que estén juntos…

\- Kuu, o me lo dices ya o te corto. Hoy no tengo mi paciencia habitual.

\- De acuerdo, de acuerdo…

\- ¿Y bien?

\- Cuando Kuon tenía trece años, intentaron secuestrarlo. Le implantamos un microchip anti-secuestro. Él no quería, pero lo hicimos.

Lory abre los ojos como platos cuando comprende la frase en su totalidad.

\- Podemos encontrarlos.

\- Sí. Espero que sí…

* * *

En media hora, los Hizuri estaban ya en el despacho de Lory, y Kuu le estaba informando de sus gestiones con la empresa que prestaba el servicio.

\- Así que en cuanto contacten con las empresas de aquí activarán la localización por satélite.

\- Sí, su base está allí, en los Estados Unidos, por lo que necesitan las redes y la infraestructura japonesas, y solo pueden hacerlo a través de una empresa local.

\- Solo nos queda esperar.

\- Solo nos queda esperar -repitieron como un eco los Hizuri.

* * *

El teléfono móvil sobre la mesa no iba a sonar antes solo porque lo estuvieran mirando. Pero tal era el deseo de las cuatro personas que allí estaban. Sí, Yashiro se había unido a ellos. Tuvieron que contarle una versión muy resumida de la historia de Kuon, pero aparte de la sorpresa de que Ren fuera hijo de los Hizuri, le podía más la preocupación por él y Kyoko-chan. Ya pensaría en eso otro más tarde.

Finalmente, sonó. Y ellos se quedaron paralizados, atenazados por la incertidumbre del saber o no saber.

Pero Kuu se sobrepuso y contestó. Habló brevemente, anotó algo en el papel frente a él, "¿Están seguros?", volvió a escribir, "Muchísimas gracias", y colgó.

Tres rostros lo miraban expectantes, llenos de ansiedad.

\- Tengo una dirección.

* * *

El resto está en los informes policiales.

Se recibió aviso de parte de Takarada Lory, presidente de LME, del secuestro de dos de sus actores, Mogami Kyoko y Tsuruga Ren. Una vez argumentada y justificada la posibilidad real de un secuestro, varias unidades son desplegadas a la dirección facilitada por Takarada-san, que, según dijo, reflejaba la geolocalización de los secuestrados.

Mogami Kyoko y Tsuruga Ren fueron encontrados. Dos secuestradores murieron en un enfrentamiento con la policía. Y en el almacén se encontró un cadáver y dos heridos inconscientes, el resto de la banda criminal.

* * *

**AHORA**

Kyoko ya había terminado su declaración ante el inspector. El relato frío, sin adornos, de lo sucedido esa noche, la ayudaba a distanciarse emocionalmente del miedo que había sentido. Una experiencia terrible, horrorosa, con la que tendría pesadillas sin lugar a dudas. Y además, él había estado a punto de morir. Más de una vez. Por ella. La sola idea la mareaba. ¿Ese hombre la amaba tanto? Claro que sí, Kyoko. Lo sabes. Lo has visto. ¡Demonios! Más claro no puede estar.

Sí, por supuesto que se asustó de BJ al principio. Pero era él, y sabía que cualquier forma de Kuon no le haría daño. Y dejó de temerle. Porque ella es su constante. Su amor por ella es su constante. Lo único que permanece igual, inmutable, entre cambio y cambio. Lo dijo antes frente a ellos, en aquella sala. La primera vez que lo reconoce en voz alta.

¿Pero qué pasará cuando él se recupere? ¿Y si no se recupera? Si no lo hace, ¿podría ella seguir viviendo entre uno y otro, saltando de uno a otro? Cain es el chico malo, el hombre peligroso y oscuro que toda chica sueña hacer cambiar con su amor. Carnal, sensual, pasional y apasionado. Intenso. Corn es la inocencia, el amor puro y sin mancha. Katsuki es la promesa de un amor inmortal. Megure, ¿qué es Megure? El reto. El guante del desafío lanzado como en un duelo. BJ… Con todo lo que es BJ, su oscuridad y su desesperanza, BJ es la salvación cuando ya no hay esperanza. Y Tsuruga-san… Tsuruga-san es todo lo demás. El hombre juicioso, sensato, a veces severo, pero siempre, siempre perfecto. Incluso cuando está enojado o enfermo, tiene que ser perfecto. Y entonces ¿quién es Kuon?

Kuon es todos ellos. Kuon es el muchacho que huyó de sí mismo para refugiarse en otro. Todos son él. Y cada uno de ellos forma parte de él. Y Kyoko, tú los quieres a todos. De una manera o de otra, más o menos, pero los quieres. Todos ellos han sido importantes y valiosos para ti de una u otra forma.

Así que, al final, todo se resume en una sola frase. Amas a Hizuri Kuon.

* * *

Kyoko esperaba por fuera de la puerta sin atreverse a entrar sola. Kuon por fin había sido trasladado a planta. Ya habían terminado con el reconocimiento médico, las analíticas y el TAC craneal, prueba que había solicitado el doctor Mifune para su mayor tranquilidad. El golpe en la cabeza de Kyoko ya hacía tiempo que había sido atendido. Lory les había pedido a Yashiro y a Mifune que se fueran a descansar. Así que ahora estaba delante de su puerta reuniendo el valor para verlo. Porque aunque estuviera inconsciente o dormido, ¿cómo te enfrentas al hombre que se ha puesto en peligro para salvarte? ¿Cómo se retribuye una deuda de gratitud tan grande?

Dando vueltas a estos pensamientos, vio que Lory se acercaba por el pasillo hablando por el móvil.

\- Ya no quedamos sino Mogami-kun y yo. Habitación 1025. Ya podéis venir.

Cuelga el teléfono y le dice a Kyoko:

\- Ya suben. Llevan horas acampados en el aparcamiento… Tienen que estar desesperados.

Efectivamente, unos cuatro o cinco minutos después, una pareja, de pelo oscuro él, y una hermosa melena pelirroja ella, ambos con gafas de sol (¡a las cuatro de la madrugada!), se acercan a paso rápido.

\- ¡Kyoko! -grita desde lejos la mujer abriendo sus brazos.

Y ese fue el momento exacto en que Mogami Kyoko se rompió… Toda su entereza y su fortaleza ya no hacían falta. Se desvanecieron como el humo en cuanto vio a Julie. Ella la llamaba a su lado. Ya no necesitaba ser fuerte. Sus ojos se anegaron en lágrimas, su labio tembló con el sollozo que venía, hasta que solo pudo decir:

\- Mamá…

Y corrió hacia ella a refugiarse en sus brazos.


	10. Chapter 10

**Escrito en colaboración con **_**Anansi's Acolyte**_**. El guión y la idea originales son todo suyos.**

_Gracias de nuevo a los usuarios no registrados por sus comentarios._

_**Nota de Anansi's Acolyte: **__perdonen el retraso y gracias a todos por sus comentarios. Disculpen no haber podido contestarlos._

* * *

Una niña pequeña. Junto a ellos, envuelta en su abrazo, podía volver a ser una niña pequeña. Podía dejarse llevar y permitirse llorar. Ya no tenía que ser fuerte. Todo iría bien. Podía buscar el consuelo. Podía sentir el afecto de unos padres…

Y precisamente eso es lo que la hace aún más fuerte.

Deshaciendo finalmente el amoroso abrazo, toma de la mano a cada uno de sus padres, estos padres que la vida le ha regalado, y con una sonrisa les dice:

\- Otou-san, mamá… Entremos, vamos a verlo.

En la cama dormía Kuon. Su rostro parecía tranquilo, en paz, a salvo de tormentos y pesadillas, hasta que la vigilia lo trajera de vuelta. A él o a algún otro 'él'.

Le habían puesto una de esas ordinarias batas de hospital. La ropa que había llevado estaba doblada sobre una silla. Realmente había sido chocante ver a BJ en acción, con toda su potencia letal, vestido de traje italiano. No sus maltrechos ropajes negros como la noche, no… BJ vestido como Tsuruga Ren... A Kuon en las manos le habían puesto puntos de aproximación, porque tenía los nudillos pelados de los golpes con los puños desnudos, pero ya no sangraban. Sabía, porque se lo había dicho el personal médico, que tenía varias contusiones en la espalda, aparatosas de ver, pero no severas y no requerían mucho más tratamiento. Eso era lo mínimo que tenías que tener por romper una silla con tu cuerpo contra un pilar de hormigón. En sus muñecas se apreciaban unas ligeras marcas de ligaduras, de carne comprimida, con algunas rozaduras. Y un par de pequeños cortes, minúsculos, apenas arañazos, en el rostro y cuello, resultado inevitable de atravesar un ventanal con la intención de volar.

Bastante bien parado quedó, dadas las circunstancias.

Sus padres se acercan a la cama, despacio, por miedo a despertarlo. Aprovechando el sueño de su hijo, acarician y aprenden el rostro amado y añorado. Un rostro que ahora es el de un adulto, un hombre joven, y no el del muchacho adolescente que les dejó, vacío y roto, hace ya tantos años. Sus padres transfieren un beso de sus dedos a su frente, en un gesto de amor imperecedero. Kyoko, a dos pasos de la cama, no quiere acercarse más. Sabe que lo hará, pero todavía no. Ese momento es solo para sus padres. Con discreción, sale de la habitación y los deja a solas. Lory entiende y la acompaña.

* * *

Un rato más tarde, el matrimonio Hizuri sale de la habitación. Los ojos cuajados por lágrimas que no quieren derramar. Está vivo, ileso, se pondrá bien, se dicen. Pero no lo quieren dejar a solas. Y ellos no pueden quedarse. Quien quiera que despierte, los considerará unos extraños.

\- Me quedaré yo con él -dice Kyoko.

Los tres se la quedan mirando con sorpresa.

\- Oh, vamos… No es taaan raro… Llevo toda la semana durmiendo en su apartamento. Y… -ahora es cuando el sonrojo amenaza con salir- tampoco es como si no hubiéramos dormido antes en la misma habitación…

Lory se tapa la boca con la mano para disimular una sonrisa. "Quién te ha visto y quién te ve, Mogami-kun…".

\- ¿Estás segura, Kyoko? -pregunta Juliena-. No quiero forzarte a nada, pero lo cierto es que me quedaría más tranquila…

Kyoko asiente y sonriendo le contesta:

\- Sí, mamá. Me quedaré con él.

* * *

Claro que no había problema en compartir habitación con Kuon. Bueno, por lo menos en las condiciones actuales... Si quien despertaba era Cain, más bien refunfuñaría por estar durmiendo en la otra cama y no en la suya. Si era Corn, no le importaría, bueno, es lo que ella pensaba. Si era Ren, su primer pensamiento sería para ella y el secuestro. Si era cualquier otro, pues ya se vería. Improvisaría. Total, llevaba haciéndolo toda la semana…

"Y además, ¡qué menos que velar su sueño! Él me protegió, cuidó de mí. Pasar la noche junto a él es lo mínimo que puedo hacer".

Lory le había conseguido una camisola para dormir, quién sabe de dónde. Se dio una ducha rápida, soñando ya con dormir, y dedicando una última mirada a Kuon, cruzó la habitación y se acostó en la cama de al lado. Se durmió al instante.

* * *

La despertaron unos gritos con su nombre.

Kuon estaba sentado en la cama, mirando al frente sin ver, la boca abierta y una expresión de pánico. Kyoko se levantó, corrió a su lado y entró en su campo visual. Él la vio. Soltó un suspiro de alivio y tiró de ella para estrecharla en sus brazos. Rodeó su cintura y enterró el rostro en su cuello. Volvió a suspirar y dijo apenas sin voz:

\- Creí que te había perdido…

Y Kyoko, sin casi darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, le empezó a pasar la mano por el pelo en un gesto de consuelo mientras le decía:

\- Shh, estoy aquí… Ya pasó…

\- Kyoko… -decía él mientras la abrazaba aún más fuerte.

\- Era un mal sueño… Todo está bien…

\- Fue terrible… -comenzó a contar él-. Yo corría y corría, buscándote…, hasta que solo pude ver a un chico, tendido en el suelo, sangrando sobre el asfalto, mientras su sangre manchaba mis manos... Yo lo conocía. Sé que lo conocía. Pero no lograba ponerle nombre... Cuando caí al suelo a su lado, él…, él ya no era él… Eras tú… Y ahora era tu sangre la que estaba en mis manos… Y me volví loco… Estabas muerta por mi culpa, Kyoko. Por mi culpa…

\- Shh… Ya pasó… Ya ves que estoy aquí contigo…

Él volvió a hundir su rostro en su cuello, respirándola, llenándose de su aroma, como si necesitara sentirla más aún por si acaso siguiera soñando.

"Rick. Se llamaba Rick… Pobre Kuon… Se siente responsable por los dos…".

Un rato pasó, hasta que la respiración de Kuon se normalizó. Separándose un poco, miró a su alrededor y le preguntó:

\- Cariño, no es que quiera soltarte, créeme, pero ¿qué hacemos en un hospital?

\- Hmm… ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas? -pensando aún en la palabra 'cariño' con que la acababa de llamar.

\- Pues…, acostarme contigo.

\- ¡¿Perdona?! -la doncella japonesa se escandaliza.

\- Literalmente, Kyoko -él se ríe de su pudor avergonzado-. Te pedí dormir conmigo en la misma cama.

"Cain. Hoy vuelve a ser Cain", pensó ella. "Dios, eso fue… ¿Cuándo fue? Ah, sí… En la madrugada del lunes al martes. Y hoy es viernes".

\- Ah. Pues… -piensa, Kyoko, piensa… Lo mejor será que te ajustes lo más posible a la verdad-. Te metiste en una pelea estúpida -se desenvuelve de su abrazo para mostrarle sus propias manos heridas-. Y estas son las consecuencias. También en tu espalda.

\- ¿Ah, sí? -se levanta de la cama y de pie tuerce el torso para intentar ver su espalda. Acción por lo demás inútil, porque uno no puede verse nunca su propia espalda, a menos que seas un contorsionista profesional, lo cual no es lo habitual…-. ¿Se ve muy mal?

Pobre Kyoko… Bata de hospital ¿recuerdas?

Una bata de hospital de esas que se atan por la nuca y dejan totalmente al descubierto la parte de atrás, porque se supone que al encamado no le hace falta más decoro… Pues sí… La pobre Kyoko, como decía, tenía una visión casi perfecta de los negros hematomas de la espalda de Cain, pero también, más abajo, tenía una visión totalmente perfecta de su perfecto trasero. Enrojeció a niveles insospechados.

Cain se ríe.

\- Oh, vamos, Kyoko, aquí no hay nada que no hayas visto antes… Y además, cuando lo quieras, es todo tuyo…

\- C-Cain…

\- Tranquila, amor… -se acerca y la besa suavemente en los labios. Y le dice, peligrosamente cerca aún de su boca-. Sabes que me gusta ponerte colorada... Pero ahora… -se separa y se acerca a la silla donde está la ropa de Tsuruga Ren-, a ver cómo hago para conseguir algo decente. Esta ropa de pijo no va para nada conmigo… Supongo que será vestuario del estudio.

\- Oh, en eso puedo ayudarte yo. Llamaré a Yashiro-san.

\- ¿Yashiro? ¿Quién es Yashiro?

\- Un compañero de LME. Lo conociste hace tres días, en la presentación del rodaje para tu nueva película.

\- ¿Tres días?

Ella asiente, repentinamente nerviosa por lo que ve en sus ojos.

\- Bueno, Kyoko…

Se acerca, sin perder su mirada, oscura y repentinamente seria, y se sienta junto a ella en la cama.

\- Cuéntame… ¿Cómo es eso de que he perdido tres días?

* * *

Son ya casi las doce cuando los Hizuri entran en la habitación. Cain ya está vestido a su gusto y le han dado el alta. Kyoko está revisando sus cosas del bolso que le ha traído Yashiro. Lo encontraron anoche en un callejón, cerca de la famosa tienda donde fueron secuestrados. Pero shh… Eso no debe saberlo Cain.

Kuu y Cain se miran fijamente, desafiantes. Cain, proyectando un aura negra a su alrededor, y Kuu, lanzando puñales y dagas por los ojos. Es un duelo de voluntades. Cada uno reclamando para sí a Kyoko, por distintas razones.

\- Hizuri Kuu, padre de Kyoko.

\- Cain Heel, novio de Kyoko.

\- ¿La tratarás como a una princesa, no?

\- Como a una reina, más bien.

\- Ella no se merece menos.

\- En eso estamos de acuerdo.

\- Hazle daño, hazla llorar una sola vez, y tú y yo tendremos una conversación.

\- Si yo le hiciera algo así, tiene usted mi permiso para 'conversar' conmigo.

\- Es mi hija.

\- Es mi novia.

\- Yo la quiero.

\- Yo también.

Siguen midiéndose, moviéndose en círculo como dos perros que aún están decidiendo si entrar en combate o no, sin apartar los ojos del otro. Juraría Kyoko que en algún momento oyó un gruñido… Finalmente, Julie decide intervenir y separar a estos dos.

\- Bueno, cariño, ya está. Ya hemos visitado al novio de Kyoko, lo hemos visto, y está bien. Deberíamos irnos ya.

\- No sé…

\- Vamos, Kuu. Él cuidará bien de ella.

\- Más le vale…

\- Cain -le dice Juliena-, un placer conocerte, aunque lamento las circunstancias -ella se acerca a él y él se agacha para darle un beso en la mejilla.

\- Lo mismo digo, Julie. Espero que nos podamos ver en otra ocasión.

\- Sí, yo también -responde Juliena, aunque en sus ojos hay un asomo de tristeza.

\- Señor Hizuri…

\- Cain…

Y se da la vuelta con orgullo para salir de la habitación. Junto a la puerta está Yashiro, que ha asistido mudo de la impresión al 'combate'. Kuu se acerca y muy muy bajito le susurra al oído:

\- Cuida de mis hijos…

"¿Eins?", Yashiro, espabila, que no te enteras… "Oh, sí, es verdad… Son sus hijos…". Desde luego…, para ciertas cosas, eres un despiste total.

* * *

En el apartamento para 'invitados' que Lory le ha dejado a Cain, Kyoko prepara un almuerzo rápido para los tres.

\- Creo que no te lo he dicho nunca, pero me encanta tu comida. Es suave…

\- Hmm, gracias, Cain. Eso es porque es cocina al estilo Kyoto, mucho más sencilla que la de aquí. Y bueno, es la que aprendí desde niña…

\- Cain-san tiene razón, Kyoko-chan, tu comida es buenísima. Siempre me ha gustado…

Repentinamente, el aura tóxica de Cain aparece y se extiende al otro lado de la mesa y empieza a asfixiar a Yashiro. Una voz ronca, oscura, pregunta:

\- ¿Y cuándo ha cocinado MI NOVIA para ti, Yashiro-san?

Pero Yashiro, que empieza ya a volverse de color verde, siempre ha sido rápido en la improvisación de excusas semi-creíbles, porque evidentemente no le va a decir a Cain que lleva comiendo la comida de su novia toda la semana en esa misma mesa:

\- E-Ella acostumbra a llevar bentos al trabajo… P-Para todos…

\- Ah.

\- Cain -dice muy seria Kyoko-. Contrólate… Yashiro-san es mi invitado.

\- Por supuesto, amor.

Y tan rápido como apareció, el aura tóxica se desvaneció.

* * *

Tiempo más tarde, cuando Yashiro ya se había ido a hacer lo que tuviera que hacer, y estaban los dos solos en el piso, Cain está intentando convencer a Kyoko para salir a dar una vuelta.

\- Anda, vámonos de tiendas… Quiero comprarte de todo, mimarte y echarte a perder…

\- Pero, Cain… No me hace falta nada… Además, sería un desperdicio de dinero…

\- Te equivocas… Nada gastado en ti sería un desperdicio… Si me dejaras, te compraría el mundo, y lo pondría a tus pies… Te vestiría como a una reina, de pies a cabeza, y haría que todos te admiraran, para que todos pudieran ver lo que yo veo…

\- Cain, deja de decir tonterías…

\- Kyoko… -su voz se había vuelto gruesa, y sus ojos se habían oscurecido.

Ella nota el cambio en su voz, y justo en el momento en que se gira para preguntar, los labios de Cain ya están en los suyos. Se mueven sobre los suyos casi exigentes, con un punto de dulzura, pero pidiendo más. Y Kyoko se lo concede. Se deja llevar. Cain emite un gruñido de satisfacción cuando la lengua de Kyoko entra en su boca buscando la suya. Él la agarra de la cintura, para no perderla, y la sienta sobre su regazo, con las piernas a sus costados. Envuelve con sus brazos la pequeña figura y la estrecha contra sí, para sentir su pecho junto al suyo, sin distancia entre los dos, sin perder nunca su boca. Los besos de Kyoko le enloquecen… Deja de oír, deja de pensar, solo la siente a ella... Ella, esa pequeña hechicera que le tiene embrujado, en cuerpo y alma… Porque todo él se muere por ella. Se muere por su cuerpo, se muere por su risa, se muere por un roce de sus manos… Suya… Ella es suya… Y el mundo debería saberlo…

Cain deja su boca, pero no su piel, y empieza a dejar un rastro de besos de fuego por la curva de su cuello… Lentamente, saboreándola, llenándose del aroma de su piel, hasta llegar al punto donde se une el cuello con la clavícula. Aspira su piel con sus labios, la libera un momento y luego lame la delicada curva de su cuello, probándola, catándola, subiendo hasta llegar al arco de su oreja. Cain dibuja con la punta de su lengua cada una de sus curvas, y se detiene en su lóbulo para morderlo suavemente. Kyoko se estremece y con un suspiro, deja caer su cabeza sobre él. Cain regresa a aquel punto de su cuello que había elegido, y de nuevo toma su piel en su boca, succionando una y otra vez, mientras Kyoko gime en su oído, su cálido aliento sobre su piel, con las manos enterradas en su pelo, y él se siente desfallecer, tenerla así, tan rendida a él, entregada por completo, entre sus brazos y en su boca, tan confiada, que la última brizna de autocontrol que queda en él vibra con fuerza para hacerlo volver en sí. Y poco a poco, requiriendo prácticamente de toda su voluntad, se separa de esa piel que le fascina y le seduce.

Los ojos de Kyoko miran sin ver, nublados por el mismo deseo que hay en los suyos. Su respiración es rápida, como si su cuerpo recordara de repente que necesita hacerlo. Sus labios están hinchados y enrojecidos. Y el orgullo varonil de saber que él, y solo él, es el responsable de que ella se vea así, le embarga. Luego, con un gesto casi delicado, alza la mano hasta su cuello, sobre la marca que él le ha hecho, y con la voz ronca, dice:

\- Mía…

\- ¿Q-Qué? -Kyoko apenas le escucha…

\- Eres mía…

En algún rincón de su cabeza una bombilla se enciende.

\- ¡¿Me has marcado?! -se lleva la mano al cuello para ocultar la señal delatora.

\- Bueno, amor mío… Ese era un tema que teníamos pendiente…

Kyoko aparta la mirada avergonzada, el recuerdo de aquella noche le hace subir los colores. Aunque si se parara a pensarlo un momento, se daría cuenta de que lo de esta tarde, lo que acaba de suceder entre ellos, va muuucho más allá.

\- No sería justo, ¿no crees? Aquella noche yo no pude marcarte. Yo ya llevo la marca de que soy tuyo, y aunque no se vea, yo sé que está ahí. Para siempre… Y tú también…

\- Pero…, pero…

\- Pero ¿qué, cariño?

Kyoko, suspira, se retira de encima de él -las manos de Cain se quedan vacías, abrazando el aire-, y se sienta a su lado.

\- Cain, ¿por qué me quieres?


	11. Chapter 11

**Escrito en colaboración con **_**Anansi's Acolyte**_**. El guión y la idea originales son todo suyos.**

_Gracias de nuevo a los usuarios no registrados por sus comentarios._

_Para _Angela_, lo que preguntas está explicado en el capítulo 2._

* * *

Aquel beso la había convertido en lava fundida. Sí, siempre había pensado que esa expresión era una exageración, hasta que lo vivió en sus carnes. La verdad es que su cuerpo había dejado de responderle y solo sentía cómo su sangre hervía por entero en su interior. Y la asaltaba una sed incesante que solo parecía saciarse en su boca y en sus brazos, pero a la vez necesitaba más y más, como si ese fuego que amenazaba con destruirla fuera la única forma de salvarse…

Sus manos, su boca, su pelo, su piel… Él, y solo él… Da igual cómo lo llamaras… Kuon, Ren, Cain, Corn… Era solo él quien podía hacerla sentir así. Su olor, su toque, el aroma de su piel…, la firmeza de sus labios… ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en ellos? ¿Por qué le parecía que aún tenía su olor y su sabor grabados a fuego en su cerebro? Oh, vamos, ¿y por qué su cuerpo volvía a arder con solo recordarlo?

Porque había sido marcada. Ella era de él. Y él de ella. El ritual había sido completado. Se pertenecían al uno al otro.

Ella aquella noche había huido. Él se le había entregado por completo y ella lo había marcado. Lo había reclamado como suyo. Pero cuando llegó el momento de que él dejara su marca en ella, huyó. Él le permitió una salida digna, creíble, una respuesta que Setsuka le podría haber espetado a su hermano Cain. Pero este Cain, este Cain que ahora la lleva de la mano por las calles de Tokyo, 'recuerda' a la muchacha de aquella habitación de hotel como Kyoko. En su cabeza siempre fui yo. No Setsu. Yo. A pesar de pelucas, ropas sexys (o lo que Musa-sama considere sexys), piercings y cadenas, en su cabeza era yo la que dormía en la cama de al lado. Era yo la que calmaba sus pesadillas. Pobre Kuon… No debe haber sido fácil para ti. Condenado a vivir conmigo sin decirme nada. Porque soy una chica Love Me. Porque el amor no va conmigo.

¿Ves cómo el amor solo trae dolor?

Aunque tú estás sufriendo más que yo… Por mí. Yo soy la razón de que estés así.

Hoy vivimos esta farsa cambiante por mi culpa. Porque tú sufres por mí. Porque sufres un amor sin voz, que crees imposible, y del que no te crees digno. Vaya… ¡Ja! Yo podría decir lo mismo… Demonios, lo he pensado mil veces… Podría haber sido yo la que ahora estuviera oscilando entre realidades. Pero no… Eres tú… ¿Has pasado tantas horas mirando el techo de tu habitación como yo? ¿Has pasado las noches en vela pensando en mí como yo en ti?

Y aún así, a pesar de todo el dolor, a pesar del miedo, me amas con cada uno de tus nombres.

Soy tu novia, tu prometida, la chica que quieres que sea tu novia, la chica que proteges con tu vida… Todas ellas soy yo.

Soy yo la que se hilvana en tu existencia. La que se repite una y otra vez. Tu constante…

Tú sufres por mí. Yo sufro por ti. Porque tú me quieres. Y yo te quiero. Dos idiotas. Dos imbéciles.

Sufrimiento. Dolor. Miedo. Todo eso es el amor. Pero tiene que haber algo más…

Si no lo hubiera, ¿entonces por qué toco el cielo con mis manos cuando tú me besas?

Tiene que haber algo más…

* * *

Entraron en el centro comercial de la mano, pegados a la cadera como hacían los hermanos Heel. Para Kyoko fue casi como un acto reflejo. No lo pensó. No se dio cuenta. Él no dijo nada. Enderezó la espalda y adoptó esa zancada larga y felina de Setsuka. No era ella, desde luego. Pero con Cain a su lado, caminaba como ella. Y la gente se abría a su paso, como las aguas del Mar Rojo, porque Cain los barría con una mirada oscura. El mismo Cain que hace un rato le hablaba de amor…

* * *

_\- Cain, ¿por qué me quieres? _

_\- ¿Perdona?_

_\- ¿Por qué un hombre como tú me quiere a mí?_

_\- ¿Un hombre como yo?_

_\- Sí. Podrías estar con cualquier mujer que desearas. Con cualquier otra…_

_\- Kyoko, a ver si te entra en la cabeza de una vez. Te quiero. Te quiero a ti. No puedo apartar mi pensamiento de ti. No puedo apartar mis ojos de ti. Y mis manos se mueren por tocarte. Y mi boca por besarte… Oh, Kyoko… No tienes ni idea ¿verdad? La vida en aquella habitación de hotel fue cielo e infierno, la más hermosa tortura. Te deseo. Te deseo tanto que mi cuerpo duele._

_Kyoko alza la vista escandalizada ante la mención del sexo. Él se encoge de hombros, en un gesto de 'es lo que hay'._

_\- Te quiero y te deseo. Es así._

_Kyoko con la cabeza baja, niega suavemente._

_\- Te quiero a ti. Amo tu ingenuidad y tu fuerza. Tu constancia y tu tenacidad. Tu espíritu luchador. Amo tu buen corazón, tu generosidad para con los demás. Amo la forma en que demuestras tu amor a la gente que amas. Ámame, Kyoko. Y por el amor del cielo, créeme cuando te digo que quiero._

_\- Pero Cain…, ¿cómo sabes que me quieres?_

_\- Porque nunca antes había sentido esto. Nunca lo he sentido antes porque nunca me había enamorado. Tú eres mi primer amor, y serás el último. Nunca podrá haber nadie después de ti. Siempre serás tú, Kyoko..._

_Y le da el beso más dulce que Cain le haya dado nunca, para después levantarse del sillón y ofrecerle su mano._

_\- Anda, vámonos antes de que te devore aquí mismo… _

_Su boca sonríe, pero sus ojos son hambrientos. Ante la duda, y solo por si acaso, Kyoko toma su mano y se pone en pie…_

* * *

_Siempre serás tú…_

Esas eran palabras de Ren, por supuesto. Para ser precisos, del Kuon vestido de Tsuruga-san. Cain no vio a Kyoko sino una vez. Cain no sabe cómo soy o dejo de ser. No sabe mi vida. Quien la conoce, es él. Solo Kuon. Porque Kuon se filtra en cada uno de sus personajes, una y otra vez. Igual que quebraba siempre la máscara de Tsuruga Ren. Kuon está ahí, esperando salir… Esperando existir…

Con las palabras de Cain resonando aún en su cabeza, ella había asaltado el armario de Tsuruga-san (ajj, los viejos hábitos… Kuon o Hizuri-san…). Lo dicho, había tomado por asalto el armario de 'él', buscando algo que ponerse al cuello para ocultar su marca. Por mucho que Cain insistiera en mostrarla al mundo, ella no iba a hacerlo. ¿Mostrar en público lo que ellos habían hecho en la intimidad? No. Ni en broma…

La verdad que inspeccionar el armario de un hombre revela mucho de sí mismo. Su ropa está perfectamente planchada y colgada de las perchas, ordenada por estaciones y luego por colores. Los cajones con corbatas, gemelos y otros accesorios, cuidadosamente dispuestos. Los zapatos pulcramente alineados. Lo que se esperaría de Tsuruga-san… Pero al abrir la última puerta, Kyoko ahoga una exclamación. El caos… Un batiburrillo de ropavejero. Ropa normal, sin marca definida, amontonada sin orden ni concierto, mal doblada, mal colgada, camisetas, pantalones de chándal y sudaderas en el suelo del armario con deportivas y chanclas por encima… Estaba claro… Esta era la ropa de Kuon. No la de Tsuruga. Kuon era desordenado. Tsuruga todo lo contrario. ¿Cómo se conciliaban? Bueno, pues en cuanto a la ropa se refiere, asignando a cada uno su espacio independiente. Como si fueran entidades separadas. Por lo menos en la privacidad de su apartamento, podría desvestirse de Tsuruga y ser Hizuri Kuon. Y despojarse la máscara…

Kyoko emitió un suspiro, cerró esa puerta y al final encontró en un algún sitio un pañuelo que poder anudarse al cuello. Cain emitió un chasquido con la lengua cuando vio su marca cubierta.

\- No me gusta… -le dijo.

\- Ni lo pienses -replicó ella.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque yo no estoy lista para mostrarla…

Cain cerró los ojos, dejó salir un suspiro ronco, asintió con la cabeza y luego la tomó de la mano para salir del apartamento.

* * *

Preciosa… Simplemente preciosa… Todo lo que se ponga, le sienta bien. Quiero comprárselo todo, pero no me deja. Me lo discute, me regatea, negocia conmigo para solo comprarle una ínfima parte. Igual que hace Setsu… La verdad es que se parecen, el mismo fuego y la misma fuerza, pero Kyoko es mucho más afectuosa, más cariñosa con la gente de su entorno. Menos fría. Mucho más tímida también… Pero eso es también parte de su encanto…

Sé que la abrumo. Sé que lo que le he dicho la agobiará, y que le dará mil vueltas hasta desentrañar cualquier significado oculto. Pero no lo hay. Ella es mi vida, mi luz. Y no hay más. Si ella llegara a quererme una décima parte de lo que yo la amo, me podría morir feliz. Porque ella no sabe cuántas veces me ha salvado. Esas pesadillas, esa oscuridad que yo no sé de dónde viene, y que inundan mis noches, solo retroceden ante ella…

No debí haberte dicho lo que te dije, Kyoko… Me tendrás miedo, huirás de mí… No querrás dormir conmigo. Pensarás que quiero imponerme a ti. No, Kyoko… Yo jamás te obligaría a hacer algo que tú no quisieras. Y menos obligarte al sexo solo por sexo. Yo no quiero sexo contigo. Yo quiero hacer el amor contigo. Sería la primera vez para los dos, Kyoko…

Porque yo lo quiero todo contigo. Todo. Tu cuerpo, tu alma, tu risa, tus ojos mirándose en los míos… Porque todo lo que yo soy, este pobre hombre lleno de defectos, es tuyo. Es lo que tengo para ofrecerte. Este indigno yo que solo quiere vivir al calor de tu luz…

* * *

Cain se sienta en las mesas exteriores de una cafetería del centro comercial mientras una Kyoko enojada va dentro a hacer el pedido. Lidia con mil bolsas que le ha regateado a Kyoko. Hay vestidos, zapatos, bolsos… Cada compra le supuso una batalla casi campal. Un rifirrafe constante para que ella aceptara sus regalos. Kyoko se cruzaba los brazos y le ponía cara de 'me niego solemnemente / no me lo puedo creer' cuando se quedaba ya sin argumentos, y él tranquilamente se acercaba a caja y pagaba las prendas. Le encantaba. No cambiaría ni un momento, ni una de esas disputas… Esta era la Kyoko real… La que le porfiaba, le regañaba y le discutía. No la muchacha en extremo callada de sus primeras noches… La Kyoko que hervía de nervios, que bullía de ganas de plantarle cara…, le encantaba… Bueno, digamos la verdad… Toda ella le encantaba… Incluso cuando se ponía pesada con las comidas, o cuando se agobiaba por un nuevo papel por descubrir y caracterizar, o se ponía a soñar con su mundo de hadas…, incluso cuando quería ponerse esas faldas tan cortas… No, espera… Esa era Setsu. Pero Cain ¿qué te pasa? ¿Cómo has podido confundir a Kyoko con Setsu? No hay forma de…

\- Ten. Cerveza -se la puso delante, mientras ella tomaba un batido de algo rosa.

Cain alza una ceja en una pregunta muda.

\- Oh, vamos… Es lo que tomas siempre…

\- Cómo me conoces, amor…

\- Sí, sí… No te creas que por una zalamería te vas a salvar…

\- Hmm, ¿y de qué me tendría que salvar, mi vida?

\- De mi venganza… -dijo Kyoko con una sonrisa malévola…

Cain tragó saliva… Disimuladamente, por supuesto. Porque Cain no le teme a nada.

\- Ajá… ¿Y cuál sería tu venganza, cariño?

\- Je… Cain, Cain, Cain… ¿De veras no lo sabes?

Al tan mentado Cain un escalofrío le recorrió la columna.

\- No, Kyoko… ¿Y cuál sería?

\- Pues hacerte cenar adecuadamente…

Y Cain recordó la última vez que había sufrido la ira de Kyoko. La comida se desbordaba del plato, una montaña informe, enorme… Y él se la tuvo que comer toda…

Rápido, Plan de Contingencia Nº 1, Cain…

\- Oh, bueno… Pues entonces tendremos que irnos pronto… Es una lástima porque tenía pensado que pasáramos por la tienda de cosmética de la primera planta. Es que como te gusta tanto el maquillaje…

A Kyoko se le abrieron los ojos como platos… Sí, buena trampa, Cain… Kyoko mordió el anzuelo. Se lo tragó, con caña, sedal y todo…

\- Bueno, supongo que no hace falta que nos demos tanta prisa… -dijo ella.

Bien. Ataque evitado. Tu estómago vivirá para ver un nuevo día, Cain…

* * *

Una Kyoko con varios sets de maquillaje nuevos es una Kyoko feliz. Y una Kyoko feliz es un Cain feliz.

Iban por la calle, de vuelta al apartamento, tarareando ella, proyectando su aura oscura él, pero mirándola a ella. Y admirándola. Le gustaba verla alegre. Quería conservar en su rostro para siempre esa sonrisa. Pero una parte de él sentía que este día con ella era una fantasía, una ilusión. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le parecía mentira tener a Kyoko a su lado? Bueno, eso era porque no estaba acostumbrado a ser feliz… Sí… Hacía siglos, desde niño, que no tenía esa sensación en el pecho, como que el corazón se te hincha de pura emoción, y amenaza con escaparse de tu pecho. Hasta el día que se descubrió enamorado de esta muchacha. Eso se llama felicidad, Cain. Recuérdalo…

Kyoko de repente se paró en seco. Se oía una melodía saliendo de su bolso, cada vez más y más alta.

_All the single ladies, (all the single ladies)_

_All the single ladies, (all the single ladies)_

Kyoko miró a Cain avergonzada.

\- Yashiro-san ha estado trasteando con mi móvil... Lo siento, tengo que contestar.

"¿Beyoncé? ¿Por qué Beyoncé?", se extrañó Cain.

\- ¿Yashiro-san? Buenas tardes… Sí, para allá íbamos… ¿Ah, sí? … De acuerdo, nos vemos en diez minutos…

Kyoko le colgó y le dijo a Cain:

\- Vendrá a cenar con nosotros. Está llegando. Parece que quiere comentarme algo sobre una reunión con el Presidente mañana.

Cain asintió. No le gustaba compartir a Kyoko, pero ese Yashiro parecía un tipo legal.

\- Oh, ¿podrías ir a comprar a la tienda? Hay algo que quiero preparar para la cena de esta noche.

\- Claro… Cualquier cosa que me pidas…

"Como si me pides la luna…, yo la buscaría para ti", pensó Cain.

Se negó a entrar en la tienda de conveniencia, la tienda que estaba a tres minutos del apartamento, ni siquiera quiso esperarle por fuera… ¿Qué le pasaba con esa tienda? Estaba nerviosa… Qué cosa más rara… Le dijo que le esperaría en la acera opuesta, con las bolsas, tranquilita… Cain se resignó al misterio y entró a comprar el mandado.

Cuando salió, frunció el ceño. Kyoko estaba rodeada por tres chicos. Y la sombra de un recuerdo le asaltó, Kyoko en el suelo, inconsciente. Se mezcló en su cabeza con la imagen de Setsu, golpeada por unos chicos con los que él peleaba. Cruza la calle y en dos segundos está detrás de ellos, cerniéndose amenazador. Los chicos notan la negra sombra y al girarse ven a un gigante al que solo le hace falta un suspiro para saltar sobre ellos.

Cain siente entonces una mano suave en su brazo, y los ojos de Kyoko que buscan los suyos.

\- No pasa nada, Cain… Simplemente me estaban preguntando por una dirección.

Al final Cain reacciona a su voz, pero los tres chicos ya habían desaparecido…

* * *

Cuando están ante la puerta del piso, buscando las llaves y enredados con tanta bolsa, Kyoko se ríe. Aunque no es una risa alegre.

\- Oh, Cain, si te hubieras visto la cara… Tu expresión me recordó a aquella tarde cuando te metiste en una pelea estúpida con aquella pandilla, la del tipo 'Cabeza de alga'. Desde luego, no me gusta nada que eso pase. Te pierdes, desapareces en algún rincón de ti. Y entonces solo queda la violencia…

Cain se ha envarado, alerta.

\- ¿Qué has dicho?

Demasiado tarde, Kyoko… Eso ha sido un error…, pensó ella.

\- ¿Qué has dicho? –repite Cain.

Kyoko agacha la cabeza, anticipando sus palabras…

\- Esa era Setsu, no tú.

\- M-me lo habrá contado ella… -sí, hay miedo en su voz. No por lo que Cain pueda hacerle a ella, sino por lo que pueda pasarle a Cain…

\- No… -dice Cain.

\- No… -repite, y por su cabeza pasan todos los pequeños detalles de hoy…

Kyoko con los andares de Setsu... Él confundiéndola con su hermana… Y esa molesta sensación de conocerla de antes… Él mezclando a Kyoko y a Setsu…

Las señales estaban ahí…

\- Tú no eres Setsu… Tú… Tú no puedes ser Setsu… -la agarra por los hombros y le hace levantar la cabeza- ¿Verdad?

Su voz es desesperada. Pero cuando ve la triste mirada de Kyoko, sabe que es verdad. Por muy inverosímil que parezca, es verdad. Ella es Setsu…

\- ¿Tú eres Setsu?

A sus espaldas, la puerta del otro ascensor se abre y sale Yashiro, cuya sonrisa muere en cuanto se hace cargo de la escena.

\- Setsu… -Cain cae de rodillas al suelo, vencido por las imágenes que se mezclan en su cabeza, como flashes, destellando a toda velocidad.

De pronto, alza el rostro para mirarla una vez más. Sus ojos, llenos de miedo y tristeza. Y algo más…, ¿amor?

\- Kyoko… -le dice-. Perdóname…

Fundido en negro.


	12. Chapter 12

**Escrito en colaboración con **_**Anansi's Acolyte**_**. El guión y la idea originales son todo suyos.**

_Gracias desde aquí a los usuarios no registrados por sus comentarios._

* * *

\- Esto se está convirtiendo en una costumbre… -refunfuña Yashiro mientras arrastran, porque solo puede llamarse así, a Cain inconsciente todo el pasillo hasta su dormitorio.

\- Ni que él fuera responsable, Yashiro-san -le recrimina Kyoko.

\- No, claro que no… No quería dar a entender eso, Kyoko-chan. ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- Cain se ha ido, Yashiro-san. No volverá.

\- Comprendo... ¿Y qué le hizo colapsar?

\- Descubrió que yo era Setsu. Que su hermana no era real, ni él tampoco. Y juraría…, juraría que quien habló al final, era Ren, o sea Kuon, la persona real, luchando por salir. Me miró como si me viera por primera vez, con tristeza en los ojos, y me pidió perdón. Como si una parte de él supiera lo que le está pasando…

Después de ciertos trabajos, finalmente acostaron a Kuon en la cama. Le quitaron los zapatos y la chaqueta, y lo arroparon.

\- No le pienso poner el pijama. Es dificilísimo… Mañana le cuentas cualquier excusa.

\- De acuerdo. Algo inventaremos. ¿Informas al Presidente y preparas el sofá mientras yo hago la cena?

\- Hmm… Dime que harás yatsuhashi rellenos para el postre, por favor… ¿y con masa de canela?

\- Ajá. Creo que tengo anko de judías rojas dulces o chocolate para el relleno. ¿Cuál prefieres?

\- …

\- ¿Yashiro-san? ¿Cuál prefieres?

\- …

\- De acuerdo, de acuerdo… Prepararé de los dos…

\- Eres un sol, Kyoko-chan…

* * *

A Kyoko le despertó el estruendo de la puerta de su dormitorio al ser abierta violentamente. Kuon estaba en el umbral, mirándola alarmado. Ella se medio sentó en la cama, luchando contra las telarañas del sueño que la atraían de vuelta. Kuon cruzó la habitación, la tomó por los hombros y la zarandeó preocupado.

\- ¡Kyoko-chan! ¡Kyoko-chan! ¡Otra vez! ¡El hechizo me ha atacado de nuevo! Otra vez me he despertado vistiendo con ropas raras y las lentes de color. Y creo que me han dado una paliza, porque me duele todo…

\- ¿Corn…?

\- ¿Kyoko-chan? ¿Me escuchaste?

\- Sí, sí…, lo siento, Corn. Anda, te prepararé una muda para que te duches y te cambies. Quítate primero las lentillas. Deja que me despierte, ¿sí?

\- Estoo… Kyoko-chan…

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Corn?

\- Verás…, ayer… -"¿Ayer? Ah, sí, ayer… Fue ayer para él…", piensa Kyoko- ayer me costó mucho quitarme estas cosas de plástico de los ojos… ¿Podrías ayudarme tú?

Kyoko suspiró… Entre Yashiro y Corn, algunas veces se sentía como la única adulta de una guardería…

* * *

Sentado sobre la tapa del inodoro, Corn observa en silencio a Kyoko lavarse las manos y preparar el líquido de las lentillas. ¿Por qué tenía esas cosas si ella no las usaba? Luego vio la marca que tenía en el cuello. Primero pensó que sería a causa de los mosquitos, a fin de cuentas, ya era casi verano. Cuando estaba a punto de alzar su mano para aliviar con su magia la herida, se dio cuenta. No, no podía ser… Ella no se atrevería, ¿verdad? Ella no haría eso… Pero… ¿por qué cuando la miraba veía a Tsuruga besándola, devorándola, marcándola y ella entregándosele por propia voluntad? ¿Y por qué aun así, sabía él que eso no estaba mal?, porque era como si… como si fuera él quien la hubiera besado. Como si fuera él quien la hubiera marcado. Y esa fuera la marca que 'él' había dejado en ella.

Pero tal cosa es imposible…

Así que no dijo nada.

Kyoko se acerca para retirarle las lentillas con mucho cuidado. Están cerca, muy cerca. Corn, con la cabeza alzada, se pierde en los ojos dorados de Kyoko. Se ahoga en ese oro, mientras en su cabeza solo escucha su propia voz diciendo: "Quiere a otro. Quiere a otro… Lo quiere a él".

Ella, con mucho cuidado, apenas sin tocarlo, retira las lentillas, primero una, luego la otra, para dejar al descubierto el verde profundo, grabado a fuego en su memoria, de los ojos de Corn. Dos, tres segundos, es el tiempo que se quedan como hipnotizados por los ojos del otro, hasta que se oye en la puerta la voz de Yashiro llamando por la muchacha.

Él se había acercado despreocupado, pues la puerta del cuarto de baño estaba abierta, pero cuando se asomó, no pudo evitar sentirse como un intruso. Por supuesto, él sabía que ella le estaba quitando las lentillas, pero cuando vio a Corn con los brazos alzados a punto de rodear a Kyoko, supo que había irrumpido en el peor momento. No…, si ya lo sabía él… Era su cruz… "Yashiro Yukihito…, nunca has tenido el menor sentido de la oportunidad". Gran verdad es esa…

\- Perdón…

\- ¿Decías, Yashiro-san? –habla la muchacha.

\- Oh, sí, Kyoko-chan… El Presidente. Acaba de llamar. Nos quiere a las once en su despacho. Dice que Sawara-san te recuerda que no olvides que antes tienes que hacerte sin falta las pruebas de vestuario. Que deberías habértelas hecho el martes (aunque todos sabemos por qué no pudiste)… Y además añadió -y cito-, "Tu sustituto no te llega ni a la suela del zapato. Es aburrido, aburrido, aburriiiiido…". ¿De qué está hablando, Kyoko-chan?

\- Eso, Kyoko-chan, ¿de qué están hablando? ¿Y adónde vamos? –pregunta Corn.

Kyoko puso los ojos en blanco. ¿Se le podían complicar más las cosas?

* * *

Después de batallar por la peluca ("Sí, tienes que ponértela… No, no puedes usar magia para cambiarte el color del pelo... No, tú no puedes estar en la reunión… Sí, después pasaremos el día juntos… Póntela ya de una vez, Corn…"), por fin en el coche que les ha enviado el Presidente, de camino a los estudios donde Kyoko tiene sus pruebas de vestuario, Corn pregunta:

\- Yashiro-san, ¿tú no eres el mánager de Tsuruga?

\- Sí, lo soy.

\- Sí, eso creía recordar…

\- ¿Por?

\- Pues entonces ¿por qué pareces más bien el mánager de Kyoko-chan? ¿Acaso la estás espiando para él?

\- ¡No! ¿Cómo se te ocurre? ¡Ni por asomo!

\- ¿Y dónde está él?

\- Él… Él está… Está de viaje… Eso… Está de viaje por trabajo en Hokkaido, así que tengo tiempo para estar con Kyoko-chan. Ya te dije que es como mi hermanita…

\- Sí, sí. Lo sé… Pero ¿por qué te quedas a dormir en su sofá? Estoy seguro de que tienes casa propia…

\- Corn… Ya basta –interrumpe Kyoko-. No incomodes a Yashiro-san. Es más, deberías darle las gracias. Él fue quien me ayudó anoche a llevarte a la cama cuando apareciste en mi puerta golpeado y al borde del desmayo. Y si se quedó a dormir es porque ya era tardísimo. Así que no seas grosero… Más bien deberías darle las gracias.

\- P-Pero…

\- ¡Corn!

\- Está bien… -se gira y realiza ante él un pequeño arco-. Gracias, Yashiro-san, por ayudar a Kyoko-chan conmigo…

\- Hmm, no hay de qué.

* * *

El pollo…

"¡Las pruebas de vestuario eran para el pollo!" –piensa Yashiro-. "El amigo pollo de Ren resulta que es la propia Kyoko-chan… Si él supiera… Increíble…".

Sí, a Bo el pollo le estaban haciendo un nuevo traje, y como Kyoko era más pequeñita que su predecesor habían decidido ajustarlo y adaptarlo a ella. La modista había salido a buscar la cabeza. A Yashiro casi le da un síncope cuando la vio embutida dentro del cuerpo del pollo descabezado. Eso sí, mantuvo sus emisiones sonoras al mínimo, con el puño en la boca, porque delante de él se estaba desarrollando un diálogo muy interesante…

\- Tengo un amigo, un buen amigo, que una vez me contó un secreto estando yo así vestida. Él no sabía que era yo…, si no, jamás me lo hubiera contado… Luego yo quise ayudarlo, y la cosa se complicó…

\- Sí, sí… No me cuentes más… Puedo verlo en tu mente. Como si estuviera delante. Él. Estás hablando del lobo. Tsuruga… -casi escupió su nombre…-. Pero Kyoko-chan, ¿no lo entiendes? Él estaba hablando de ti… La chica de secundaria eras tú… Siempre fuiste tú… -y con el dedo índice dibuja círculos en el aire frente al sorprendido rostro de Kyoko-. Y todo eso… ¿La escenita en el suelo de la cocina? ¿Tu regalo de San Valentín? ¿Sus cenas en su casa?... (que por cierto, se parece terriblemente a tu apartamento…). Bueno, Kyoko-chan, gracias al cielo por ser tan ciega, porque si no a estas alturas ya te tendría casada con él… Oh, desde luego que si se entera que ya te ha declarado su amor, le daría algo. No sentiría más que vergüenza por haberse visto descubierto antes de tiempo. Mira, por una vez siento un poco de lástima por ese lobo… -Corn deja escapar un suspiro exasperado-. Pero eso era entonces… Ahora… Te enamoraste de él… El cazador finalmente te cazó… Y te marcó. Lo he visto –y señaló el punto preciso de su cuello que ocultaba el pañuelo-. Te ha reclamado como suya, Kyoko-chan. Pero me niego. Lucharé contra él. Yo haré que me quieras más a mí, Kyoko-chan. Mi amor es más puro que el suyo. Tú ya me quieres, lo sé, solo tengo que demostrarte que mi amor es más fuerte que el suyo…

\- Corn, no digas tonterías. Esto no es una competición. Nadie tiene que demostrar nada a nadie. Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no es asunto de nadie. Ni siquiera tuyo… Y además ¿no pinto nada yo? ¿No se supone que soy yo la interesada?

\- Pienso luchar por ti.

\- Corn… Te lo advierto… Déjalo estar, por favor…

\- Siempre lucharé por tu amor, Kyoko-chan…

Cuando la modista entró con la cabeza del pollo en las manos, ninguno de ellos advirtió como Yashiro se empezaba a resbalar por la pared, sus piernas incapaces ya de soportar tanta emoción.

* * *

Fue al mismo Yashiro a quien se le encomendó la tarea de mantener entretenido a Corn mientras Kyoko asistía a la reunión. Y como hizo el martes con Katsuki, lo llevó de visita turística por las instalaciones de LME. Por ser sábado, el edificio estaba prácticamente vacío. No quedaban más que algunos oficinistas y algunos jóvenes talentos preparándose para alguna audición. Así que nadie les molestó ni reconoció a un rubio Tsuruga Ren de ojos verdes. Acabaron en una sala de visionado, donde Sebastián, el factótum de Lory, les puso el primer episodio de _Box-R_. Corn estaba entusiasmado con ver a su Kyoko en acción.

Mientras, en el despacho de Lory estaban todos los demás. El propio Presidente (vestido esta vez como un sobrio gánster con un oscuro traje de chaqueta de raya diplomática), el matrimonio Hizuri, Kyoko y el doctor Mifune. Lo primero que hizo Lory fue preguntar por la salud de ambos, por las heridas de Ren y por la experiencia traumática de Kyoko, y luego les puso al día con las investigaciones que se estaban llevando a cabo.

\- Según el testimonio de los dos únicos supervivientes, el secuestro de Ren fue pura mala suerte. Parece ser que fue elegido simplemente por ser el nº 1 en la última lista de actores mejor pagados de Japón. Todo ese jueves lo estuvieron vigilando, estableciendo turnos. Lo localizaron cuando entró en LME por la mañana, y lo estuvieron acechando todo el día hasta que por la noche vieron su oportunidad. Fue entonces cuando lo drogaron y se lo llevaron. Y a Mogami-kun con él…

\- ¿Eran una banda organizada, Lory? –preguntó Kuu.

\- No, en absoluto. Eran cinco delincuentes, que se conocían de su estancia en la cárcel, que se habían asociado dos días antes para decidir una forma fácil de hacer dinero. Y le tocó a Tsuruga Ren… Es cierto que dos de ellos se movían en la trata de blancas, y los otros tres en el tráfico de drogas, pero no estaban 'adscritos', por así decirlo, a ningún grupo organizado… Aunque, viejo amigo, parece que tu hijo es muy capaz de rescatarse solo…

\- No bromees con esas cosas, Lory… Menos mal que todo acabó bien para Kuon y Kyoko… -replica Kuu.

El Presidente suspira y asiente.

\- Sí, eso es cierto… Bien, hablemos del estado de Kuon. Doctor Mifune, si hace el favor…

\- Sí, gracias. Verán, he sido informado por Takarada-san de la identidad de Tsuruga Ren. Señores Hizuri, lamento lo que deben estar sufriendo. Y si me lo permiten, hagamos una recapitulación de los hechos. Señorita Mogami, corríjame si me equivoco ¿de acuerdo? –Kyoko asiente con la cabeza-. El actor Tsuruga Ren se golpea la cabeza durante un rodaje y más tarde, cuando despierta, es otra persona. Cada vez que se duerme o se desmaya es otra persona. Esas identidades tienen todas en común a la señorita y su amor firme y constante por ella. Son personajes con los que ella ya ha trabajado o con los que se ha relacionado por circunstancias de la vida, porque ellos dos ya se habían conocido en la infancia. Y ya me dirán ustedes si eso no es casualidad… Bien, prosigo... La transición ordinaria de uno a otro es el sueño (o las drogas, que para el caso es lo mismo…). Si duerme, esta identidad no desaparece, sino que es sustituida por otra al despertar hasta que le 'toque' volver a aparecer. Pero si por la razón que fuera, esa identidad se confronta con la realidad, y descubre la ficción, colapsando y desmayándose, parece ser que desaparece y queda fuera de la lista (permítanme llamarlo así). Según me han informado Takarada-san y Mogami-san, anoche mismo el personaje Cain Heel colapsó. ¿Dice usted, señorita, que cree que él sabía lo que estaba pasando?

\- Sí, creo que sí. Me miró con mucha tristeza y me pidió perdón, como si supiera lo que de verdad estaba ocurriendo. Y luego se desmayó. Además, Corn, el que está hoy aquí, me habla de cosas que él hizo como uno de los otros, así que supongo que hasta cierto nivel, él recuerda…

\- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, eso es interesante… Y si a eso añadimos que usted hizo que BJ se retirara para que dejara a Kuon… Hmm, sí, creo que podría funcionar…

El doctor empieza a murmurar para sí, y a caminar sin rumbo por la habitación, meditabundo.

\- ¿Doctor Mifune?

Este levanta la cabeza, saliendo de su abstracción, con un brillo de desafío en la mirada.

\- Mogami-san, ¿quiénes son los que quedan? Las identidades activas, quiero decir…

\- Solo Corn y Tsuruga Ren…

Y el doctor Mifune vuelve a echarse a andar por el despacho, aunque esta vez sí se escuchan sus reflexiones.

\- Quizás si nosotros… Sí, puede funcionar… Pero solo cuando quede uno… Solo puede quedar uno… No queremos riesgos innecesarios… No, claro que no…

\- ¿Doctor Mifune?

\- Ah, perdonen… Estaba pensando…

\- ¿Y bien?

\- Vamos a hacer volver a Hizuri Kuon…


	13. Chapter 13

**Escrito en colaboración con **_**Anansi's Acolyte**_**. El guión y la idea originales son todo suyos.**

_Gracias por sus comentarios a los usuarios no registrados._

* * *

Para el matrimonio Hizuri conocer a Corn fue una experiencia terrible… Ese muchacho, alto, rubio y de ojos verdes, era su hijo. Lucía como debía ser su Kuon. Lo estaban viendo tal y como debería haber sido, si la vida y la oscuridad no lo hubieran devorado. Era Kuon. No Tsuruga ni Cain, ni ningún otro. Su Kuon… Como el Kuon que aquella vez que grabó un vídeo para ellos. Pero para él no eran más que dos extraños, los casi-padres de Kyoko-chan. Julie se agarraba con fuerza del brazo de su esposo.

Yashiro y él habían venido a recoger a Kyoko al terminar la reunión, y le estaban haciendo saber los planes para esa tarde. Después de comer, irían a Tokyo Disneyland. Y aunque los ojos de Kyoko se iluminaron con mil estrellitas porque tendría la oportunidad de ver a sus adoradas princesas, alcanzó a decir:

\- No podemos, Corn…

\- ¿Por?

\- El hierro… Estará lleno de hierro. No podrás subir a ninguna atracción.

\- Ah, por eso no te preocupes. Yashiro-san y yo ya lo hemos hablado. Me dejará unos guantes de los suyos. Además, el complejo está lleno de zonas ajardinadas. No creo que haya problema.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

Se inclina hacia adelante, con un elegante movimiento de sus manos, en lo que Kyoko reconoce como una principesca reverencia.

\- Cualquier cosa por mi princesa…

Cuando Yashiro se recupera de la agitación interna (nosotros lo llamamos _moe_…) que le supone tal escena, consigue capturar la atención del Presidente, y con disimulo se lleva un dedo al cuello, haciéndole notar el pañuelo que cubre el cuello de Kyoko.

"Oh, esto es nuevo…", piensa Lory. A nadie puede engañar la muchacha. Yashiro ya le contará más tarde. Pero ahora debe organizar un par de cosas.

\- Yashiro-san, por favor, haz las reservas para los dos y cárgalas a la empresa. Será nuestro obsequio para el príncipe Corn.

\- Muy amable por su parte, Takarada-san –agradece Corn.

\- Le daremos a Mogami-kun también algún dinero para gastos o algún capricho que pueda surgir una vez allí. Creo que todos sabemos que Mogami-kun va a estar extasiada.

\- Sí, es cierto… -dice Corn sonriendo-. Como vamos con el día tan avanzado, no nos dará tiempo de ver mucho, así que nos centraremos, como no podía ser de otra forma, en FantasyLand.

\- Como no podía ser de otra forma, es cierto… –ríe Kuu.

\- Así tendremos un motivo para volver otra vez, verdad, ¿Kyoko-chan? –la sonrisa de Corn es brillante, luminosa… Y esperanzada… Porque tiene la peregrina idea de que cuanto más tiempo pase Kyoko-chan con él, más podrá hacer que se olvide de Tsuruga Ren. Así que se ocupa y se preocupa de hacer planes con ella para más adelante.

El desdichado Yashiro, mientras está gestionando las entradas en su _tablet_ (guantes puestos, por supuesto), no puede evitar el gesto de su cara… "Yo quería ir… Yo quería ir a Disneylandia…". Pobrecito… Todo compungido y apenado, como un niño pequeño al que le hubiesen robado un caramelo…

El doctor Mifune, que hasta entonces había permanecido en silencio observando la conversación, le pregunta directamente a Corn:

\- ¿Mejor de los dolores de cabeza?

\- Sí, mucho mejor, doctor Mifune, gracias. Aunque me duele la espalda. Parecer ser que anoche tuve problemas.

\- Sí, sí, Mogami-san me lo ha comentado. Espero que se mejore pronto. Y por favor, no use la magia para algo tan mundano como unos moretones. Déjelos sanar por sí solos.

\- Kyoko-chan me dice lo mismo, doctor. En fin…, les haré caso…

\- Nosotros nos vamos yendo, para aprovechar la tarde. Les acompañaré en el coche –dice Yashiro.

Llega entonces el momento de las despedidas y de buenos deseos. Y cuando están a punto de dejar el despacho de Lory, Corn se detiene bruscamente, se gira y se dirige al matrimonio Hizuri.

\- Su hijo… Su tristeza pasará y él volverá algún día…

\- ¿Pero cómo sabes…?

\- No lo sé… Esto es algo nuevo, pero de alguna manera…, de alguna manera yo puedo sentirlo… Sé que les quiere y piensa en ustedes. Tengan fe. Volverá.

Y en cuanto las puertas se cerraron tras él, Juliena dejó salir el llanto.

* * *

Tardaron más de una hora en llegar porque tuvieron que atravesar todo Tokyo. El Disneyland Resort se hallaba al otro lado de la bahía, y si al tráfico habitual de la ciudad, le sumabas el de la gente que huía de ella para el fin de semana, pues tienes el aburrimiento servido…

Finalmente Yashiro, con todo el dolor de su corazón, les dejó en la entrada principal con la enérgica recomendación de que le llamaran si hacía falta en cualquier momento. Kyoko tomó a toda prisa los folletos informativos y mapas que le dieron, y con Corn tras ella, entró en LaLaLand, huy, perdón, en Disneyland.

* * *

No sabía dónde mirar.

No sabía por dónde empezar.

Sus ojos iban de un lado a otro sin saber dónde posarse. Intentaba absorber tanta información como le fuera posible, no sea que esto fuera un sueño, y luego la cruel realidad se lo robase.

La risa suave de Corn la trajo de vuelta. Aunque verdes, en el brillo burlón de sus ojos llenos de humor y de afecto creyó ver por un momento a su senpai.

\- ¿Y si nos saltamos el Bazar y vamos directamente a las atracciones? Podemos seguir el mapa…

Cuando ella asintió con vigor, Corn le tomó la mano y echaron a andar con el corazón feliz.

* * *

Ya habían volado sobre Londres en un barco pirata junto a Peter Pan, y visitado la cabaña de Blancanieves y los Siete Enanitos, mientras de fondo sonaba su alegre "¡_Ayhooo_, _ayhooo_! A casa a descansar", cuando ¡por fin! entraron en el castillo de Cenicienta… Su corazón empezó a acelerarse. El castillo era majestuoso, así como el salón del trono, magnífico en sus azules y sus dorados, pero ella estaba buscando una cosa en concreto. Ah… Allí estaba… El zapato de cristal que convirtió a una criada en princesa… La luz le arrancaba diáfanos destellos y cuando casi estaba esperando que apareciera el hada madrina, el zapato le fue arrebatado de la vista. Unos golpecitos en su hombro le hicieron dar la vuelta.

Frente a ella, Corn, con una rodilla en el suelo, le ofrecía el zapatito de cristal sobre un almohadón de terciopelo azul real. Kyoko se ruborizó como una doncella (no digas nada…), y con una sonrisa adorable y gestos amables, Corn la descalza y…

El zapato encaja.

\- Como cabía esperar de mi princesa… -dice Corn.

Kyoko lanza un suspiro maravillada. Es una princesa. Es una princesa… El zapato encaja… Es una princesa…

* * *

Estuvieron corriendo toda la tarde de una atracción a otra, sacándose fotos con los personajes que paseaban por las calles del recinto. Da igual que la mitad de las atracciones estuvieran orientadas a los niños… Kyoko las disfrutó todas.

Corn era muy cuidadoso. Cada vez que se subían a un vagón, no olvidaba ponerse los guantes. No quería ponerse malo y fastidiarle la ocasión a Kyoko-chan por un despiste. En el Carrousel del Castillo montaron dos hermosos corceles blancos de cartón piedra. Kyoko cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por la magia de la música cuando sintió la mano de Corn en la suya. Ella abrió los ojos, le sonrió, se acercó un poco y le susurró al oído un 'gracias' que hizo que a Corn le volaran mariposas en el pecho.

* * *

Dada su naturaleza feérica, Corn ya había tratado antes con toda clase de criaturas, terrenas o mágicas, y por eso no dejaba de causarle estupor cómo los humanos podían bromear y hacer chanza de ellas. En la Mansión Encantada, vampiros, fantasmas, goblins y criaturas demoníacas acechaban el convoy de visitantes. Él sabía que no eran reales, ciertamente, pero aun así no dejaban de inquietarle. Y Kyoko también, claro… Pero ella…, estaba temblando. Ella que tan valiente es, tan fuerte, había pegado un brinco enorme cuando el primer muerto saltó de su ataúd y avanzó hacia ella. Se había estremecido visiblemente cuando vieron el salón de baile lleno de parejas casi trasparentes, danzantes fantasmales al son de una música macabra. Había gemido de asco y aprensión cuando las telarañas se enredaron en su pelo y le rozaron la piel. Y los ruidos… Los ruidos eran perturbadores, como si la mansión estuviera viva, gimiendo y llorando, aguardando, esperando por ellos… Con el último susto, Kyoko había cerrado los ojos y apretaba con fuerza sus manos en la gomaespuma de la barra delantera del vagón, clavando las uñas, negándose a abrir los ojos para otro sobresalto, cuando sintió que los brazos de Corn la rodeaban.

\- Shh… No va a pasarte nada… No son de verdad… -le susurró con voz suave y tranquilizadora.

\- Sí, lo sé… Pero incluso así…

\- Shh… Estoy contigo…

Y ella se enterró en su pecho y se dejó abrigar por su cuerpo. En torno a ellos, los zombis seguían saliendo de sus tumbas, y los cuerpos descarnados sonreían con las cuencas vacías. Kyoko no vio nada de eso. Solo sentía el consuelo que le brindaba el calor de Corn. Y su aliento, cálido y tranquilo sobre la piel de su cuello. Senpai, colega, hermano, amigo de la infancia, el amor de su vida… Todo eso era el hombre que la abrazaba, aunque él no lo recordara. Un hombre que la amaba y que estaba dispuesto a pelear por ella. Qué más daba que su rival fuese él mismo, cosa por lo demás, terrible. Pero 'este hombre' quería estar con ella. 'Este hombre' no quería dejarla. A pesar del dolor, a pesar del miedo. Él no la abandonaría. No la dejaría atrás como habían hecho su madre y Shotaro. Él pelearía por tenerla a su lado. Él la quería. Ella lo quería.

Kyoko levantó la cabeza y con el dorso de su mano acarició la mejilla de Corn. Sintió cómo su piel se estremecía bajo su toque. Vio cómo sus ojos se oscurecían al clavarse en los suyos.

Ella inició el beso. Ella buscó su boca. Se rindió. Dejó atrás sus miedos. Dejó de combatir sus propios recelos.

Y fue maravilloso…

Las risitas nerviosas de unos niños los sacaron de su pequeño y privado mundo. Y soltando una carcajada, Corn tiró de Kyoko para salir del vagón y corrieron de la mano a perderse dentro del jardín del laberinto de la malvada Reina de Corazones, para ocultarse de miradas indiscretas. Y seguir besándose…

* * *

La menguante luz del atardecer los encontró cenando en una de las áreas de picnic del parque. El recinto estaba lleno de puestos de comida y restaurantes, y ellos habían optado por comprar algo y comerlo en algún lugar tranquilo cerca de los árboles.

\- ¿Sabes, Kyoko-chan, que marcharme aquel día y dejarte en el bosque me ha atormentado siempre? ¿Y si me hubiera quedado? ¿O si te hubiera llevado conmigo?

\- Shh… Eras un niño… E hiciste lo que tus mayores te dijeron. Es lo que debía hacerse.

\- Pero Kyoko-chan…, nuestras vidas hubieran sido hoy distintas…

\- Exactamente… No sabes si mejores o peores… Solo distintas. Además, puede que te hubieras cansado pronto de mí…

\- ¡Pero qué cosas dices! ¡Eso es imposible!

\- Eso no lo sabes, Corn, tenías diez años. ¿Te hubieras atado a una renacuaja de seis añitos?

\- Pues claro que sí… Yo quería llevarte conmigo, pero tú solo pensabas en Sho-chan. Y yo mientras me moría por llamarte Kyoko, como si fuera tu prometido. Yo quería ser tu futuro esposo…

\- ¡Corn! ¡Con diez años no podías saber eso!

\- Oh, sí que lo sabía… Y lo confirmé cuando te encontré en Guam. ¿Sabes que me pasé toda la tarde conteniéndome para no abrazarte y besarte? Estabas hermosísima… Bueno, siempre lo estás, que conste… Pero aquel día más. Yo, lo menos que esperaba aquel día era encontrarme con Kyoko-chan, mi Kyoko-chan… Que había crecido para convertirse en una mujer fuerte, capaz de enfrentarse a los envites de la vida, y de ponerse en pie una y otra vez… Mi valiente Kyoko…

\- Oh, Corn… Ya será menos…

\- Nop. Hermosa y fuerte, así eres tú…

Corn arrastra la mano sobre la mesa para tomar la de Kyoko y sus dedos se entrelazan.

\- Entonces, Kyoko… Dime… ¿Cuándo nos casamos?

Kyoko saltó de la sorpresa y gritó:

\- ¡CORN!

\- Kyoko… Yo te quiero, tú me quieres… ¿Para qué esperar?

\- P-pero… -Corn volvió a tomar la mano que se le había escapado.

\- Las hadas nos emparejamos para toda la vida… Y las vidas de los humanos son tan cortas… ¿Para qué perder tiempo, Kyoko?

\- Y-yo…, yo aún soy menor según la ley –intenta razonar una alterada y ruborizada Kyoko.

\- Pero sé que en Japón se permiten las bodas desde los dieciséis años.

\- Sí, pero para eso hacen falta papeles que yo no puedo conseguir.

\- Bueno… -dijo con cierto tono de decepción en la voz-. Supongo que tendremos que esperar a tu mayoría de edad… A menos que lo que te preocupe es que tú seas humana y yo hada…

\- ¿Tú me seguirías queriendo cuando ya estuviera viejita y arrugada?

\- Kyoko, amor mío, te querría por siempre y para siempre. Tú eres mi amor eterno. Jamás lo dudes. Las hadas vivimos varias vidas humanas, no tanto como los elfos, es cierto, pero sí que tenemos en común una cosa con ellos. Podemos morir de pena…

\- ¿Morir de pena?

\- Sí, cuando nuestra pareja, nuestro amor eterno, muere, nuestra alegría por la vida se va con ellos. Y morimos de pena. Y yo sé que moriré de pena sin ti, Kyoko-chan.

\- Corn, no digas eso. No hables de esas cosas…

\- ¿Por qué no, Kyoko-chan? Es la verdad, sin ti a mi lado no viviré para ver brillar la luz. Las flores se tornarán grises, las risas de los niños se volverán ruidos molestos, y el sol no será más que un recuerdo odioso de que tú ya no estás conmigo…

\- Corn, eso no lo sabes…

\- Te equivocas, sí que lo sé… Lo sé porque mi corazón vuela en mi pecho cuando te veo, y si me sonríes tengo que agarrarme a algo. Cuando dices mi nombre, un delicioso escalofrío recorre mi espalda, y cuando nos besamos…, cuando nos besamos solo quiero ahogarme en ti…

Kyoko lo mira con sus hermosos ojos abiertos de par en par, como ventanas a su alma, y Corn, con la voz más triste que ella le haya oído jamás, le dice:

\- Así que sí, Kyoko-chan. Sí que lo sé…

* * *

Habían decidido quedarse hasta los fuegos artificiales que anunciaban el final de la jornada. El aire vibró con las familiares melodías de Disney, mientras el cielo nocturno se llenaba de luz y color. La mano de Corn en la suya le recordaba que esto no era un sueño. Kyoko ya hacía tiempo que había renunciado a acordarse de cerrar la boca en admiración perpetua. El espectáculo de fuego y luz la tenía embelesada. Corn estaba feliz de verla feliz. Si tan solo pudiera mantenerla así a su lado…

Pero todo lo bueno se acaba…

Ya habían recogido las fotografías que les esperaban a la salida, y llevaban además algunos recuerdos de esa maravillosa tarde que habían compartido. Habían avisado un rato antes a Yashiro para que les viniera a recoger en el coche del Presidente. Los ríos de gente saliendo les obligaron a buscar un punto de espera más apartado. Seguían juntos, de la mano, sentados como una pareja cualquiera. Corn pensaba en si sería posible detener el tiempo con alguna clase de hechizo, para que ese día no terminara nunca, cuando la voz soñadora de Kyoko le preguntó:

\- Corn, prométeme que algún día volveremos a Kyoto…

\- ¿Algún día? Ahora mismo si quieres… Mi magia nos puede llevar a los dos…

\- No, no hay prisa… ¿Pero iremos, verdad?

\- Claro que sí. Allí es donde nos conocimos. Siempre será un lugar especial para nosotros.

\- Sí… Siempre lo será…

\- Bah, venga, si nos vamos ahora, podremos estar de vuelta después de las doce…

\- ¡No, Corn! ¡No lo hagas!

Corn visualizó en su mente su deseo al tiempo que recitaba un antiguo hechizo.

Nada ocurrió.

Lo intentó de nuevo.

Nada.

\- ¿Kyoko-chan? No puedo hacer magia… ¿Por qué no puedo hacer magia?

\- Corn…

\- No lo entiendo… No debería haber problema… Solo una vez al día. Y no he hecho magia hoy…

\- Corn, por favor…

Lo intentó una tercera vez. Por supuesto, sin cambios.

\- ¿Pero por qué…? ¿Por qué no puedo hacer magia?

Los ojos tristes de Kyoko le dijeron lo que ella no se atrevía.

\- Tú sabes por qué, ¿verdad?

Ella asintió.

\- ¿Por qué, Kyoko-chan?

A Kyoko se le cuajaron los ojos de lágrimas.

\- ¿Es otra maldición, Kyoko-chan?

Ella niega con la cabeza.

\- Entonces, ¿soy yo?

Kyoko asiente.

\- Kyoko-chan, por favor. Dime qué ocurre. Voy a volverme loco…

Ella le toma de las manos, y con sus ojos arrasados en lágrimas sin derramar, le dice:

\- Corn… Tú… Tú no puedes…, porque tú…

La súbita comprensión alcanzó a Corn con el impacto de un rayo.

\- ¡NO! ¡No lo digas! ¡NO LO DIGAS!

\- Corn…

_No digas que no tengo magia. No digas que la magia no existe._

_La magia no existe…_

_Yo…, ¿yo no existo?_

_¿Yo no soy Corn?_

_Corn no existe._

_¿Y Tsuruga? No, es Kuon…_

_Por eso podía verle… Por eso tú le besabas…_

_Era yo…_

_Siempre fui yo…_

_Sí._

_Tú y yo…_

_Tú, mi amor eterno._

Fundido en negro.

* * *

\- Yashiro-san, por favor, apresúrate. Acércate con el chófer para que nos ayude... Sí, sí…, se ha desmayado… ¿Estás entrando al aparcamiento? Bien... ¿Cómo? Pues descubrió que no tenía magia... No, claro que no me moveré de su lado… Ya solo queda Ren. Que Takarada-san contacte con el doctor Mifune... Sí, tendrá que ser mañana…

"Tendrá que ser mañana…".


	14. Chapter 14

**Escrito en colaboración con **_**Anansi's Acolyte**_**. El guión y la idea originales son todo suyos.**

_A los usuarios no registrados, gracias por sus comentarios._

* * *

La cristalina risa de Kyoko se mezclaba con sus gritos de miedo. Su nombre, decía su nombre… Y él no podía alcanzarla… Lo intentaba, lo intentaba, pero su cuerpo no se movía… Sangre en sus manos. Sí, es la noche que murió Rick. ¿Pero quién era Rick? Huesos rotos, sangre, disparos… ¿Disparos? ¡Disparos! ¿Y el coche? ¿Y Rick? ¿Y Tina? ¿Pero quién es Rick? ¿Y Tina? Nadie. No hay nadie. Solo Kyoko y yo en la oscuridad. Corriendo. Perseguidos. Nos van a dar alcance. Ya vienen. Están cerca. Corre, Kuon, corre. No permitas que la atrapen. No pueden tocarla. Le harán daño. ¿Quién es Kuon? ¡Corre! ¡Sálvala! Pero la oscuridad te alcanza. Trepa por tus pies. Te ralentiza. Te va envolviendo. Ya no te puedes mover. Te apresa el pecho. No te deja respirar. ¿Quién es Kuon? Te asfixia. Te mueres, te estás muriendo… Salva a Kyoko. No dejes que la toquen. ¡Sálvala, Kuon! ¡Por lo que más quieras! ¡Sálvala! ¡Kyoko! ¡Kyoko!

\- ¡Kyoko!

La luz se encendió y unas manos pequeñas tomaron las suyas.

\- Shh… Estoy aquí, estoy aquí…

\- ¡Kyoko!

No la oía. No la veía. Solo gritaba su nombre. Ella seguía hablándole con voz tranquila y suave, su mano en su mejilla, obligándolo a mirarla, y, en algún momento, él volvió…

\- Kyoko… -más que su nombre era un suspiro. Y la abrazó. La enterró entre sus brazos como no queriendo que jamás se moviera de allí, como temiendo que si la soltaba un solo momento, la fuera a perder para siempre.

Kyoko sintió cómo su pecho se expandía y se vaciaba después muy despacio, en un suspiro largamente demorado. Y él repitió su nombre.

\- Kyoko…

Pero luego repentinamente se envaró. Separó los brazos y se echó hacia atrás.

\- Mogami-san…, yo…, disculpa…

"Ren…", pensó Kyoko, pero en cambio, dijo:

\- Tsuruga-san, no pasa nada… Me alegro de verte despierto por fin.

\- ¿Por fin, dices? ¿Qué pasó anoche? ¿Pero qué hago aquí? En mi cama… ¿Y aquellos tipos?

\- Ya todo terminó. Estuviste en el hospital. Te heriste, aquí… -le muestra sus manos-, y en la espalda. Pero no quedarán marcas ni secuelas. De los dos, lo peor te lo llevaste tú…

\- ¿Y tú? -sin previo aviso, la tomó del mentón, le hizo girar el cuello, vio la marca y torció el gesto. Luego, con mucho cuidado buscó y encontró el chichón. A Kyoko se le escapó un 'ay' pequeñito. Ella notó cómo su mandíbula se cuadraba y su mirada se tornaba fría, mientras él siseaba:

\- Te han tocado…

\- Tsuruga-san, estoy bien, de veras. Ya pasó todo, se ha terminado…

\- Tienes mucho que contarme, Mogami-san… Dime, ¿cuánto he estado fuera de combate?

\- Desde la madrugada del jueves al viernes. Y, Tsuruga-san…, hoy es domingo…

\- ¡¿Domingo?! -"¡Aghh! Perdiendo días otra vez. ¡¿Será posible?! De esta semana solo he 'vivido' el lunes, el jueves y hoy. Una semana de mi vida desaparecida. Perdida…", piensa Ren.

\- Lo lamento mucho, Tsuruga-san.

\- Tranquila, Mogami-san, tú no tienes la culpa…

Kyoko agacha la cabeza y se le oye murmurar algo así como "no estoy muy segura de eso".

\- Bueno, cuéntame ¿cómo es que estamos aquí? Te juro que pensé que despertaría atado y amordazado.

\- Bueeno, amordazado no, pero atado sí que estuviste…

\- Pero Mogami-san, ¿qué pasó? ¿Cuándo nos encontraron?

\- Esa misma noche. Tú nos rescataste.

\- ¿Yo?

\- Sí. Tú nos pusiste a salvo.

\- Mogami-san, no puedo recordar nada… Es decir, tengo flashes, sí, pero nada coherente, solo imágenes sueltas.

\- Déjame que te cuente. Estuviste magnífico. Y terrible... Casi como si BJ estuviera allí en carne y hueso…

Intentando no descubrir la verdadera naturaleza de su rescatador, BJ, y un poco nerviosa por revivir en su memoria la terrible experiencia, Kyoko le expone una relación fría y objetiva de lo ocurrido.

\- ¿Yo hice todo eso?

\- Sí.

\- A ver, entiéndeme, no es que yo no sepa pelear… Pero ¿saltar por un ventanal? ¿Contigo en brazos? Parece de película…

\- Tristemente, más bien la vida misma… Soy testigo. Pero ya sabes lo que se dice ¿verdad?

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- A que a veces la realidad supera a la ficción…

* * *

Ren apoya ambas manos en el lavabo y deja caer la cabeza, vencido y sin fuerzas.

Había estado a punto de perderla... Había estado a punto de perderla… La idea se repetía en su cabeza como una letanía trágica.

Faltó poco… A ella le llega a pasar algo, y tú… ¿Qué sería de ti…? Tenías que haber estado más atento. Tenías que haberla protegido. Pero no lo hiciste. No sabes protegerla, Ren. Eres un inútil. ¿De qué te vale haberla rescatado cuando nunca, y reitero el 'nunca', cuando, para empezar, nunca debió haber estado en esa situación?

¿Y ahora qué?

¿Cómo la protegerás? ¿Cómo cuidarás de ella? ¿En horario de senpai en días laborales? ¿Dos o tres veces a la semana? Y eso teniendo suerte. Mucha suerte. Porque la mitad de las veces los horarios no cuadran, y la otra mitad de las veces, simplemente no tienes una excusa convincente ni creíble para buscarla. Oh, sí. El horario de senpai es lo único que te queda. Pero no es suficiente.

Claro que no es suficiente. Tú quieres más. Y más. Tú la quieres a tu lado todo el tiempo. Con sus días y sus noches. O lo que le mendigues a la suerte. Pero no eres ni su mánager ni su novio. Así que no. El ser senpai ya no es suficiente.

Y fue allí, frente al espejo, mientras sus ojos verdes le devolvían la mirada, cuando Tsuruga Ren se dio cuenta de que era un estúpido.

Porque a ella no le repugna tu sangre mestiza, ella no teme esa oscuridad que a veces te asalta sin saber por qué. Ella no se ha ido. Sigue a tu lado. Sabe la verdad sobre ti y no se ha ido. Es más, es ella quien aleja la oscuridad. No sabes cómo lo hace, pero es así. Ella disipa las tinieblas. Es tu luz en la oscuridad. Tu talismán perfecto.

Ella es perfecta.

Y tú un estúpido.

Así que ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

* * *

Yashiro ya ha recogido las sábanas y mantas del sofá, pulcramente dobladas, y mientras Kyoko prepara desayuno para tres, ha salido a comprar la prensa y algo de bollería occidental. Sí, no es todo lo sano que debería, pero bueno, si no se convierte en costumbre, de vez en cuando ¿por qué no?

Ren viene de guardar en el armario el menaje de cama de su mánager. Entra en la cocina en silencio, se apoya en el quicio de la puerta, sin apartar la mirada de Kyoko.

\- ¿Qué? –pregunta ella.

\- ¿Perdón?

\- ¿Que qué ocurre? Tsuruga-san, ¿por qué me estas mirando así?

\- ¿Y cómo te estoy mirando, Mogami-san? –pregunta a su vez, divertido.

\- Hmm, como si estuvieras tomando una decisión importante… No sé…, como si estuvieras decidiendo mi futuro…

\- Ah… Bueno, sí, algo así… Pero no tanto tu futuro, como el mío, Mogami-san…

\- ¿Disculpa?

\- Sí, bueno, me preguntaba… -Ren hace una pausa, y, escondidas tras la espalda, sus manos se abren y se cierran en un gesto nervioso. Se aclara la garganta y traga saliva antes de continuar-. Verás, Mogami-san, este fin de semana, quiero decir, hoy, supongo, hay una feria en Edogawa, un _matsuri_. ¿Te gustaría venir conmigo? ¿Los dos?

\- ¿Los dos? –y el asombro es sustituido por un rubor que Ren, como siempre, encuentra adorable-. ¿Como en una cita?

\- Sí -"Cruza los dedos, Ren…", piensa él-. Una cita, sí... Una cita formal, por supuesto.

Y Tsuruga Ren se llevó el shock de su vida cuando Mogami Kyoko, miembro nº 1 de la Sección Love Me, le dijo que sí.

\- Me encantaría.

* * *

Cuando Kyoko se fue a la cama la noche antes, después de ver cómo Corn se iba, no pudo evitar reflexionar sobre lo que había hecho esa tarde en el parque de atracciones. Ella lo había buscado. Ella lo besó. Por propia voluntad. Oh, y eso sin contar que después habían encontrado un lugar más íntimo para seguir besándose…

No se lo podía creer… Allí, en medio de muertos, brujas y fantasmas, mientras Corn cuidaba de ella, se había dado de bruces con la verdad.

El dolor del amor viaja en ambas direcciones.

Y la alegría y la ilusión también…

Es por eso que la gente se entrega una y otra vez a la experiencia, a veces dolorosa, del amor. La gente se sigue enamorando a pesar de todo. A pesar del sufrimiento, a pesar del desengaño, a pesar del dolor. ¿Por qué? Porque el amor es un salto sin red.

Un salto sin red, sí, sí... Una cuestión de fe. Un salto en el que pones toda tu esperanza y confías en que la otra persona esté ahí para elevarte de nuevo, y tocar el cielo con las manos. Oh, vamos, ella ya había sentido eso, con Cain y Corn.

Con Cain era la pasión, la explosión de los sentidos, la entrega a las sensaciones… El sabor del otro en tu boca, tu voz que suena ajena cuando él te abraza… La carnalidad correspondida. Ciertamente, con Shotaro jamás sintió esas ansias de enterrarse en él. Ahora entendía las traicioneras reacciones de su cuerpo con el 'Tsuruga Ren' que fue su senpai. Ella lo deseaba. Aquella tarde de San Valentín, ella jamás reconocería ante sí misma que esperaba que la besara. Y aquella otra noche, en el hotel, con su cuerpo bajo el suyo, ella se moría de ganas de seguir tocándolo. Pero nooo… Bastante ocupada estaba en esos momentos en traer de vuelta a Tsuruga Ren/Cain… Ahora sabía lo que era. Deseo, Kyoko. Eso se llama deseo.

En Corn había visto el temor al rechazo, a la pérdida. Pura vulnerabilidad. Pero eso no le había impedido a él luchar. Ella, en otro tiempo (no hace tanto…), en las mismas condiciones, se hubiera dado la vuelta sin mirar atrás para llorar su tristeza. Pero Corn le había enseñado que en toda relación hay dos. Y que cada uno tiene el poder de hacer daño al otro, y el poder de salvar y encumbrar. Ella podía herirlo. Él podía herirla.

Las dos caras de la misma moneda.

En toda su vida solo había visto un solo lado…

Había estado ciega. Totalmente ciega…

Porque el verdadero amor correspondido es ver tu corazón reflejado en los ojos del otro.

¿Eso era suficiente?

Sí… ahora sabía que sí. Porque Corn se lo había enseñado.

* * *

Ren no había podido ocultar su sorpresa. Normal, dadas las circunstancias. Pero jamás podría decirle que su cita sería lo más inocente que hiciera con él en toda esa semana. Nop. Él no lo sabía. Da igual que fuera Kuon en cualquiera de sus 'versiones'. Él era él siempre. A veces más cortés y formal, otras más apasionado o tierno, pero siempre amándola. En una semana había experimentado un 'entrenamiento intensivo' en clases de noviazgo. Y de clases de novios, todo hay que decirlo. Todas esas eran las formas que su 'novio' tenía de cortejarla y quererla.

¿Pero que quedaría de Kyoko cuando Kuon volviera?

¿Él la recordaría? Porque si no la recordaba, ¿qué sería de ella? Ya le había entregado su corazón. ¿Tendría que volver a esa convención social de senpai y kohai para poder seguir a su lado? ¿Tendría que esperar a que él se atreviera a acercarse a ella? Porque, no lo olvidemos, eso había sido lo que les había conducido a esta situación.

Y si la recordaba, ¿se repondría de la vergüenza de verse totalmente expuesto, indefenso frente a ella? ¿Con su corazón en sus manos, para que ella lo destruyera o lo salvara? ¿Vendría a buscarla?

En fin, de nada sirve llenar las horas pensando en lo que no ha sucedido. Cuando llegue el momento, ya se verá. Si tiene que esperar a que él sane de sus heridas, esperará. Tal y como él ha estado esperando a su lado por más de un año para que ella sanara de las suyas. En silencio. Pero siempre cerca. Ella esperará…

Sí, ella esperará a Hizuri Kuon.

Pero ahora mismo, Mogami Kyoko tiene una cita con Tsuruga Ren.

Y eso no es algo que suceda todos los días…


	15. Chapter 15

**Escrito en colaboración con **_**Anansi's Acolyte**_**. El guión y la idea originales son todo suyos.**

* * *

Si a Kyoko aún le quedaran furias y rencores, hace rato que se hubieran extinguido. Tsuruga Ren estaba fuera de la caseta con un yukata negro de corte clásico. El perfecto caballero japonés, elegante y sereno. Solo que ni era japonés, ni moreno, y metro noventa de altura excedía en mucho la media nacional…

Entre los dos habían decidido que Tsuruga Ren, el actor, se disfrazara no disfrazándose. Esto es, que por una vez fuera por la calle con los colores que su herencia familiar le dio. Así que fueron a la infausta tienda de conveniencia, compraron un tinte de esos que te das en casa, ambos rezando por que Jelly Woods nunca se enterara del sacrilegio que iban a cometer. Cuando salieron de la tienda, inconscientemente se acercaron el uno al otro, sin decir nada, reprimiendo ambos un escalofrío por lo que allí les había sucedido tres noches antes, como si así se dieran valor mutuamente.

De vuelta en el apartamento, y ante la mirada divertida de Yashiro, Kyoko empezó a teñir a Ren. A ver, no había ciencia ninguna en tal procedimiento. Primero decoloras, y después tiñes. Mezclas los productos, agitas y empiezas a aplicar (era algo que había hecho decenas de veces en el Darumaya. Okami-san y ella se teñían en casa. La Okami por comodidad, y Kyoko por economía). Luego, se extiende el tinte masajeando el cuero cabelludo. Y esa fue la segunda sorpresa de la mañana para Tsuruga Ren. Se durmió… Él, que llevaba seis años ocultando su color, seis años tiñéndose el cabello, sin que jamás ocurriera nada digno de mención, ese día, con las pequeñas y delicadas manos de Kyoko moviéndose entre su pelo, se durmió.

Yashiro y Kyoko se miraron. Los dos preguntando sin palabras al otro qué es lo que iba a pasar ahora.

Kyoko, esperando a ver quién se despertaba, si cambiaría o no, se detuvo. En ese momento, al sentir la interrupción, Ren despertó. Les brindó una pequeña sonrisa avergonzada y siguieron hablando del tiempo y de tonterías varias. Kyoko suspiró de alivio. El incidente por lo menos había servido para confirmar que no había nadie más. Se durmió Ren, se despertó Ren. Ahora solo faltaba traer de vuelta a Hizuri Kuon.

* * *

\- Mogami-kun… ¿Ocurre algo? … ¿Ren, dices? … Tal y como esperábamos… ¿Cuándo podrán venir para acá? … Ah, ¿no? … ¿Más tarde? … ¿Por qué? … Mogami-kun, si no hablas más alto, no puedo entenderte… ¿¡Una cita!? … ¿¡Tienes una cita con Tsuruga Ren!? … ¿¡Que fue él quién te pidió salir!? … Vas a tener que darme todos los detalles… Soy tu jefe, Mogami-kun. Hay cosas que debo saber… En fin, llámame cuando terminen. Diviértanse... Sí, sí, yo avisaré a los otros… Adiós.

"Si vamos a romperlo en pedazos, el pobre muchacho se merece al menos una cita en condiciones…".

* * *

Yashiro los había despedido con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Y cuando Kyoko no miraba, le asestó un codazo a Ren en las costillas y un susurrado 'pórtate bien' bastante amenazante…

La entrada al festival estaba presidida por la caseta que alquilaba los yukatas. Quien quisiera podría ataviarse con la vestimenta tradicional para las fiestas de primavera y verano. En el caso de Ren, no hubo muchas opciones, debido a su altura, pero el efecto fue devastador. Más de una volvió la cabeza para admirar sin reservas a aquel espécimen rubio en yukata negro.

Ren estaba desgastando el suelo frente a la entrada de la caseta esperando a que saliera 'su' Kyoko. ¿Se estaría arrepintiendo? ¿Se habrá marchado? ¿La habría asustado de alguna manera? ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Lo odia! Sí, seguro que es eso… No, no, Ren… No te odia, pensé que ya habíamos dejado ese punto claro. Me dijo que sí. Yo la invité y me dijo que sí… Es una cita. Eso quedó claro. ¡Una cita! ¡Tengo una cita con Kyoko! No puedes cagarla, Ren… Por favor, no la cagues. Es mi única oportunidad. Compórtate como tus padres te enseñaron… Sí, sí, ya sé que te mueres por ella, pero no la asustes. Sobre todo, no la asustes… Ella dijo que sí. ¡Dijo que sí! Eso debería bastarme. Al menos por el momento. Poco a poco… No le hables de amor. Aunque me queme por dentro… ¿Por qué me dijo que sí? ¿Acaso ella…

\- ¿Tsuruga-san?

Ren se giró bruscamente hacia la voz que llenaba sus sueños. Y bueno…, el soltero más codiciado de todo Japón, a fin de cuentas, tan solo un hombre enamorado, se quedó sin aliento ante la pequeña mujer que le hablaba.

Es que Kyoko lucía un hermoso yukata verde esmeralda estampado con flores doradas y adornado con pequeños colibríes iridiscentes, y ceñido con un _obi_ rojo intenso atado con un cordón amarillo. Para un occidental el contraste sería insólito, pero para un japonés (y este Tsuruga Ren es japonés 99%), en cuya cultura cada color, cada matiz, es un símbolo, el rojo para la buena fortuna añadía el balance perfecto a la gama de colores. Kyoko tenía el pelo demasiado corto para el recogido habitual, pero le despejaron la cara, le ondearon el fleco hacia atrás sobre la frente, y fijaron su cabello con horquillas rematadas en diminutas mariposas de alas extendidas.

\- Mogami-san…

\- ¿Sí, Tsuruga-san?

\- Te ves… Te ves simplemente arrebatadora…

Y Kyoko, sí, la misma Kyoko de toda esta semana, la que ha salido en citas-no-citas con Cain, Corn, Katsuki… Bueno, esa Kyoko…, se ruborizó ante el cumplido. Más que nada para ir a juego con el color de su _obi_.

\- Ya será menos, Tsuruga-san… Es el yukata. Pero gracias…

¿Eh? ¿Kyoko le acaba de aceptar un cumplido? Le ha quitado hierro al asunto, desde luego, pero le ha aceptado el halago. ¿Kyoko…? ¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con mi Kyoko?

\- El yukata no luciría igual en otra mujer, Mogami-san… Eso tenlo por seguro…

\- Lo mismo podría decirse de ti, Tsuruga-san…

Ya está. Confirmado. Mientras estaba inconsciente, la tierra ha sido invadida por ladrones de cuerpos que nacen de vainas gigantes. ¿Kyoko coqueteando conmigo? ¿Pero cuándo aprendió ella a coquetear?

\- En tal caso, bien está que seamos pareja, Mogami-san…

Una sonrisa se asoma a la comisura de los labios de Kyoko. Sus ojos ríen con diversión.

\- ¿A qué sí, Tsuruga-san? Me alegra que seamos de la misma opinión…

Ren abrió los ojos como platos. ¿Pero cuándo Kyoko…? Y luego rió. Soltó una carcajada alegre, trasparente y clara. Kyoko sonreía abiertamente, con solo ya un ligero rosado en sus mejillas.

Ren, gentilmente, le ofreció su brazo.

\- ¿Vamos, Mogami-san?

\- Por supuesto, Tsuruga-san… -respondió ella mientras tomaba el brazo que él le ofrecía.

* * *

La avenida estaba llena de farolillos y guirnaldas de flores de papel. Una explosión de colores y de risas bulliciosas. Los niños con sus máscaras corrían entre los paseantes haciendo girar sus molinillos de viento. Los aromas te capturaban y te llevaban a la perdición… _Taiyakis_ rellenos de _anko_, chocolate o queso, con su curiosa forma de pez; esponjosos _daifukus_ de pasta de arroz rellenos de fresas o dulce _anko_; _yatsuhashi_ de canela con mil sabores para elegir... Y una gama casi infinita de repostería elaborada con _mochiko_, preparado artesanalmente mediante la ceremonia _mochitsuki_. Deliciosos...

La cuestión es que a Ren no le gustaba el dulce. Mala cosa en una feria. Pero no todo está perdido… Los crujientes _senbeis_ salados con una tira de _nori_, o las variantes saladas de _dango_, con tres bolas _mochi_ de colores variados en un pincho, especialmente los de sésamo, y acompañados del omnipresente té verde, satisficieron el apetito siempre exiguo de Ren. Aunque no es que a él se le ocurriera protestar por nada…

Luego estaban las atracciones. Para ejercitar la puntería, desde el clásico derribo de botes de hojalata con pelotas de goma o la caza despiadada del animalito de madera (normalmente un pobre patito) con la escopeta de balines. Estas, todas actividades pensadas para fomentar el orgullo varonil ante las muchachas. Sin contar las actividades más propias de niños y parejas de enamorados como la pesca de pececillos dorados con pequeñas redes de papel, el _Kingyo Sukui_. Había que ser muy hábil y rápido en estos menesteres, porque se corría el riesgo de que el papel se deshiciera bien pronto en contacto con el agua, y el pececillo escapara libre. Kyoko intentó en vano por tres veces seguidas pero siempre se le rompía la red…

Mejor suerte hubo con el _Yo Yo Tsuri_. Se trataba de pescar globos de colores que semiflotaban en el agua, con una tira de papel que terminaba en un gancho. El truco estaba en no forzar la tensión del papel cuando enganchara un globo, porque si no, se corría el riesgo de que el globo empezara a oscilar como un yo-yo. Y por supuesto, evitando que el papel se mojara. Pues bien, el siempre caballeroso Ren aquí vio su oportunidad. Quería algo bonito para obsequiarle a Kyoko y aquí había como premio un precioso dragoncito azul de peluche, rechonchito y achuchable, con alas pequeñitas y ojitos de cachorro. Tal era su expresión que solo faltaba que tuviera un cartel diciendo 'Abrázame'. Un regalo perfecto para una joven que vive los cuentos de dragones y princesas. Bueno…, pues la versión resumida es que Ren gastó más en los intentos para conseguir el dichoso dragoncito de que lo que se hubiera gastado comprándolo directamente en una tienda. Eso sí, la mirada brillante de expectación de Kyoko no tenía precio. Con una elegante y principesca reverencia (idéntica a aquella de Corn), Ren se inclina ante Kyoko ofreciéndole el dragón:

\- Rindo ante vos la bestia, mi princesa…

Ella, con el rosa de sus mejillas un poco subido, imposta la voz de una dama de tal alcurnia.

\- Sois muy gentil, mi caballero. ¿Cómo podrá el reino de mi padre retribuiros tal merced?

\- Vuestra mano, hermosa dama. Un beso y vuestra mano serán asaz pago de mi valerosa hazaña…

Ahora sí… El rosa de sus mejillas se tornó rojo carmín… ¿Qué le estaba pidiendo este hombre? ¿Allí, delante de todo el mundo?

Hasta que vio la sonrisa burlona en la cara de Ren… ¡Le estaba tomando el pelo! ¡La estaba poniendo nerviosa a propósito! De acuerdo, entonces… ¿Su mano y un beso? Pues eso es lo que tendrá…

\- Veo que los rumores sobre vuestra fama no son infundados, mi noble señor… Muy bien, se hará como pedís…

Y ahora fue el turno de Ren de mostrarse sorprendido. ¿Iba ella a…? Nooo. No creía que ella… ¿Allí delante de todo el mundo?

Kyoko extendió el brazo y dejó caer su mano ante el rostro de Ren.

\- Aquí tenéis mi mano… El beso lo ponéis vos.

Ren no pudo evitar reírse. Kyoko siempre ágil para la réplica ingeniosa… Por supuesto que besó su mano. Es lo que un caballero haría.

Pero la dama no había terminado.

\- Ahora a comer…

Ren solo pudo poner los ojos en blanco, "Más comida no…".

* * *

Sí, se sentía bien caminar sin ocultarse. Hacía años que su pelo había dejado de ser rubio, y sus ojos verdes solo eran vistos un momento antes de desaparecer bajo las lentes de contacto. Años de desprecio avergonzándose y huyendo de quien realmente era. Años de soledad, de temor y miedo a que sus secretos fueran revelados. Pero todo eso hoy no existía. ¿Y por qué? Pues por la magia de una pequeña hechicera. Y porque iba del brazo con el amor de su vida. Tan fácil como eso. Ella lo aceptaba tal como era. En cualquiera de sus caras… Rubio o moreno. Ojos castaños o verdes. A ella eso no le importaba. Ella estaba con él. En una cita. ¡Una cita! El miembro nº 1 de Love Me había aceptado una cita con él.

No salía aún de su asombro…. Todavía no sabía cómo había tenido él el valor de pedírselo. Y muchísimo menos cómo es que ella había aceptado…

¿Pero cuándo se había obrado ese cambio en Kyoko?

Sonrió. Recordó una película de hace veinte años que había visto una vez con su madre… Sí, esa debía ser su respuesta…

"Mientras dormías".

* * *

Esta era la primera cita de su vida. Por lo menos la primera cita formal. Lo de Katsuki prácticamente había sido una excursión obligada, y las salidas con Corn fueron más bien dos amigos pasando el día juntos. Hasta que pasó lo que pasó, claro está… Pero eso no fue una cita. En sentido estricto.

Ante el recuerdo de los besos con Corn, la marca de Cain le empieza a arder bajo la piel. Su mano se detiene justo antes de tocarla porque recuerda que hoy ha decidido prescindir del pañuelo. El maquillaje ha sido cuidadosamente aplicado para que la marca de que ella le pertenece a Cain no sea vista. Por favor, está en plena cita con Ren… Es horrible que esté pensando en besos con otros hombres. Aunque sea él. Aunque sea la misma boca y los mismos labios. Pero es otra persona. Otro 'él'… Oh, Dios mío… ¿Era eso lo que se siente cuando se es infiel? Ese remordimiento, ese sentido de culpa… Pero no, ella no le sería infiel jamás a 'él'. En cualquiera de sus formas. Pero no puede evitar sentirse así.

* * *

Cuando ya habían terminado con el _takoyaki_ (las famosas bolas de pulpo de todas las ferias), acordaron irse antes de que empezara la procesión religiosa. La avenida y las calles adyacentes se llenarían de gente y apenas se podría caminar. Pero antes, Kyoko quería acercarse al templo a por un _omikuji_. No se había permitido pensar en lo que iba a pasar esa tarde, pero ahora, con el momento cada vez más cerca, le acechaba el temor. ¿Qué les depararía el futuro? El _omikuji_ lo diría. Hizo su ofrenda, eligió su número de una caja, y escogió una predicción de entre el estante numerado, suspirando por su futuro escrito en una tira de papel.

_Buena suerte incierta_

_Aquel que esperas viene a tu encuentro._

_No todo lo que está roto puede recomponerse. Pero en ocasiones, sí._

_Reza a los dioses con fervor._

Preocupado por su silencio, Ren le pregunta:

\- Mogami-san ¿estás bien?

\- Yo…, yo no lo sé…

\- ¿Mala fortuna?

\- No sabría decirte… -le da la tira de papel para que él lo lea.

\- Bueno, no parece tan mala… ¿Aquel que esperas es una cosa mala?

\- ¿Eh? ¡No! Desde luego que no…

\- Pues entonces no hay problema, Mogami-san. Tu fortuna es buena.

Pero Ren no puede evitar inquietarse… ¿Quién es aquel a quien ella espera? No puede ser Fuwa… Y ella…, ella una vez estuvo rota…

* * *

Con el ánimo un poco bajo, cada uno sumido en sus propias reflexiones debidas a aquella predicción, ninguno se dio cuenta de los niños que se acercaban corriendo, riendo y llamándose en voz alta. Y claro, pasó lo que tenía que pasar. Un chiquillo chocó de frente con Kyoko, y pasó de largo, seguido por sus amigos, pero la muchacha había perdido el equilibrio, el dragoncito se le escapó de las manos y voló, el cielo se empezó a mover más rápido, y entonces sintió un brusco tirón en dirección inversa que terminó de golpe sobre algo cálido. Olía a él. Estaba enterrada en él. Sus brazos la rodeaban con fuerza, como si todavía pudiera caerse. Cosa por lo demás, harto improbable. Salvo si consideramos la posibilidad de que sus piernas se hayan debilitado por efecto de aquellos ojos verdes clavados en los suyos.

\- Mogami-san, ¿estás bien?

\- S-Sí, sí…

\- ¿Seguro?

\- Sorprendida, tan solo. Gracias, Tsuruga-san… -respondió ella dando un paso hacia atrás, rompiendo aquel abrazo protector. Y una chispa de desilusión brilló en los ojos de Ren.

Ella recogió el dragoncito, lo sacudió para quitarle el polvo, y continuó andando, mientras Ren, un paso atrás, seguía mirándola.

* * *

De vuelta a sus ropas habituales, él la acompaña hasta la misma puerta del Darumaya, siempre cortés. Están los dos felices de haber pasado un día tan estupendo juntos. Aunque algo, y Ren no sabe qué pueda ser, haya nublado el ánimo festivo de su cita. Una cita. Pero todo cambia cuando Kyoko, en un impulso, se alza de puntillas y le da un beso en la mejilla.

\- Gracias por todo, Tsuruga-san.

Ren, el pobre Ren, no sabe qué hacer, ni qué decir… Solo sonríe. Sonríe porque ahora mismo es incapaz de pensar…

\- Gracias a ti, Mogami-san. Nos vemos pronto.

De vuelta al coche, sentado ante el volante, Ren, rememorando y recreando en su mente lo que acababa de pasar con la mujer que ocupa por completo su pensamiento y su corazón, recibe una llamada de teléfono.

Es Lory.

\- Ren, necesito que vengas a mi despacho. Ya. Sin falta. Y trae a Mogami-kun contigo.

* * *

"¿Pero qué demonios pasa? ¿Y esas prisas? Lory no suele ser demandante, tan… 'jefe'…".

Apenas preparado emocionalmente para volver a ver a Kyoko justo tras su beso, golpea la puerta. Kyoko abre casi inmediatamente, como si hubiera estado detrás mismo. El asomo de una sonrisa en Ren es la respuesta al rubor de Kyoko al verlo.

\- ¿Tsuruga-san?

\- Perdona que te vuelva a molestar, pero Takarada-san nos requiere con urgencia.

Y con ella a su lado de camino al coche, Ren solo puede pensar "Kyoko me besó…".

Las alas de la esperanza vuelan raudas… Aunque no puede evitar preguntarse "¿Pero qué querrá Lory?".


	16. Chapter 16

**Escrito en colaboración con **_**Anansi's Acolyte**_**. El guión y la idea originales son todo suyos.**

* * *

La verdad es que no sabía por qué se había puesto roja como un tomate. No es como si ella no supiera que en cuanto avisara al Presidente de que su cita había terminado, Ren volvería a por ella.

¿Por qué se había ruborizado? Ella había hecho 'cosas peores' con ese hombre, como para ponerse colorada a estas alturas por un beso en la mejilla. Y además, un beso que ella le había dado. ¡Por Dios, pero si había sido ella la del beso!

Es que este era su senpai. El hombre que examinaba con ojo crítico todas sus acciones. Tsuruga Ren, de profesión, torturador de Mogami Kyoko… Su maestro… ¿Y si la consideraba una descocada? ¿Y si la consideraba una atrevida? ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Y si dejaba de quererla por haber tomado la iniciativa? ¡Kyoko! ¡Tranquila! Pensaba que ya habíamos dejado claro una y mil veces que este hombre te ama sí o sí. ¿De veras crees que por un beso en la mejilla te despreciará? Si acaso, te buscará más aún. Porque si el miembro nº 1 de Love Me le ha dado un beso por propia voluntad al finalizar una cita, es que está a punto de graduarse en Love me, porque ha recuperado -o está a punto de hacerlo- la emoción perdida. Eso es lo que pensará. Cuatro letras. Cuatro terribles letras. Amor. Sí, ya no hay furias ni rencores. Amor. Y claro…, él querrá estar cerca… Cuanto más cerca, mejor…

Pero todo eso terminará pronto. Tsuruga Ren desaparecerá.

_No todo lo que está roto puede recomponerse. Pero en ocasiones, sí._

¿Pero volverá Hizuri Kuon?

* * *

Mientras los edificios se van deslizando uno tras otro en el tranquilo tráfico de domingo de la ciudad, con Kyoko a su lado, profundamente concentrada en sus propios pensamientos, Ren piensa en la graduación de Love Me. O mejor dicho, en cómo se gradúa alguien de Love Me.

Sí, Lory había dicho que las muchachas seguirían vistiendo el horrendo mono rosa en tanto no recuperaran la emoción más importante para una persona, y por extensión, para un actor. Por lo tanto, también les sería denegado un debut formal, y con ese debut, su primer papel protagónico. Estarían relegadas a roles secundarios o a papeles sin nombre, hasta que se graduaran. Pues bien… Si tenemos en consideración que Kyoko había aceptado una cita, y además ella le había besado (sí, sí, un casto beso en la mejilla, muy inocente, pero un BESO. Que nadie se atreva a discutirlo con él. Porque eso fue un beso…). Un beso libremente otorgado, no lo olvidemos… ¿Estaba Kyoko, 'su' Kyoko, recuperando esa capacidad de sentir amor? Y ya si dejamos que su fantasía vuele desatada, ¿podría estar ella desarrollando sentimientos de amor por él? ¿Kyoko le quería, al menos un poquito?

Oh, vamos, la chica Love Me por excelencia había aceptado una cita con él. ¡Tenía que quererle al menos un poquito!

No, Ren, no confundas afecto y amor. Son dos cosas distintas. Kyoko te tiene afecto, pero ¿amor? Eso no lo sabes. Lo piensas, lo intuyes, lo anhelas…, pero no lo sabes…

Aunque la cita con ella había sido maravillosa… Los dos, relajados y cómodos con el otro, sin sentirse violentos en ningún momento… Se conocían demasiado para sentirse incómodos. Esa era la verdad. Pero él habría esperado una Kyoko en estado de rubor perpetuo, tan solo por el hecho de estar en una cita. Pero no… Había estado relajada, a gusto y tranquila… Sí, algún rubor ocasional ante un cumplido directo, pero nada más… Que él supiera, era su primera cita. Era imposible que ella no estuviera ni la mitad de nerviosa que él. Sencillamente imposible…

Bueno… Da igual. Como fuera… El caso es que si se corría el rumor de que Kyoko estaba oficialmente en el mercado, y que ya había empezado a salir, iba a tardar lo que tarda un suspiro, en verse rodeada de mil lobos y moscones… Eso por descontado… Asúmelo, Ren… Kyoko será la tierna ovejita ante la puerta del matadero. Deberías protegerla, Ren… Sí, decididamente, estará mejor contigo. ¿Estás seguro? Por supuesto. ¿Y cómo lo harás, Ren? ¿Cómo evitarás que otro la devore? ¿Cómo?

\- Mogami-san…

\- ¿Sí, Tsuruga-san?

\- Verás… Me estaba preguntando…

\- ¿Tsuruga-san?

\- ¿Considerarías volver a salir conmigo?

Kyoko se gira en su asiento para mirarlo a la cara. No puede ver los ojos verdes de Ren porque están fijos en la carretera. En cambio, sí que se percata de los nudillos blancos sobre el volante…

Su silencio está consumiendo a Ren.

\- ¿Me estás pidiendo otra cita?

\- Sí.

\- Oh… Otra cita…

\- Mogami-san… Aunque… Aunque yo estaba pensando en algo más… algo más permanente…

\- ¿Permanente? ¿Qué quieres decir?

Ren exhala con fuerza aire de su pecho. Tendría que decirlo. En algún momento tendría que decirlo…

\- Solos tú y yo. Nadie más. No salir con ninguna otra persona…

\- Algo permanente y exclusivo… Tsuruga-san, yo no entiendo de estas cosas, pero eso me suena a novios…

\- Exactamente, Mogami-san. Quiero que seas mi novia.

\- Ah…

Y de nuevo el silencio. Kyoko porque es la primera vez que alguien le dice 'eso'. Y Ren porque lo está arriesgando todo con Kyoko.

\- ¿Mogami-san? Por favor, no te sientas obligada a contestar… Olvida lo que te he dicho… No quiero… No quiero que esto estropee nuestra…

\- Sí…

\- ¿Qué?

\- He dicho que sí…

Kyoko ya lo había pensado antes en algún momento. Si todavía le quedaran furias y rencores, a la vista de esa sonrisa divina de Tsuruga Ren, estarían muriendo en masa…

* * *

Es domingo por la tarde, y en LME no hay nadie más que el personal de seguridad y los invitados de Lory en su despacho. Sus pasos resuenan en los pasillos vacíos.

Con el coche aparcado en el subterráneo, y mientras esperan por el ascensor, la mano de Ren roza la de Kyoko, buscándola. Ella se sorprende por el contacto inesperado. Él no se disculpa. La mira, con anhelo apenas velado en sus ojos. Ella lo mira… Y ve lo que Ren trata de ocultar. Entonces, ella le sonríe. Él corresponde a su sonrisa con la suya y alza la mano para encontrarse con la de Kyoko a medio camino.

Y mientras las puertas del ascensor se van cerrando, sus manos entrelazadas es lo último que puede verse.

* * *

¿Por qué todo el mundo nos está mirando? No, mejor dicho… ¿Por qué me están mirando a mí? ¿Qué demonios pasa?

Allí estaban los Hizuri. Ella, aferrada del brazo de su esposo. Él, con la otra mano sobre la suya. Ambos prestándose fuerzas el uno al otro. Mirándolo a él con ojos ¿tristes?

\- Ah, sí… Claro… Mi apariencia… -se lleva la mano a su pelo rubio-. Chocante, ¿no?

\- En absoluto, Tsuruga-san… No es eso… Es… es que nos recuerdas a alguien… -responde Kuu.

Está también presente un desconocido, el doctor Mifune, le dijeron al presentárselo. No pensaba Ren que fueran a discutir su condición médica delante de extraños. ¿Qué haría allí?

Y junto a Lory estaba Yashiro. También él había sido convocado en domingo.

¿Qué rayos pasaba?

¿Por qué todo el mundo lo estaba mirando como si fuera el cordero dispuesto para el sacrificio?

* * *

Kyoko podía ver cómo las preguntas pasaban por su mente. La duda, la extrañeza… Incluso la desconfianza. Evidentemente no sabía qué hacían allí los demás.

Luego Ren pareció darse cuenta de algo y se dirigió a Kuu.

\- Hizuri-san, sé que no es el momento ni el lugar. Me doy cuenta de que esto que voy a decirle debería hacerse en un lugar más privado, pero así han salido las cosas… Y sinceramente, no puedo esperar…

\- ¿De qué hablas, Tsuruga-san?

\- En calidad de padre putativo de Mogami-san, me gustaría informarle de que me ha hecho el honor de aceptarme como su novio. Y me considero en la obligación de comunicarle que mis intenciones para con ella son totalmente honestas y honorables. Me gustaría -nos gustaría, a los dos…-, contar con su bendición.

No esperaba que tiraran cohetes. Bueno, de Yashiro puede… Y Lory, claro… Pero no… No los hubo. Se quedaron todos callados, mirándolo como si le hubieran salido dos cabezas…

Solo cuando Kuu recibió un codazo en las costillas por parte de su esposa pareció volver en sí.

\- Por supuesto, Tsuruga-san. Nada me haría más dichoso que ver a mi pequeño Kuon feliz… -dijo Kuu.

\- Mis mejores deseos -dijo Julie.

Kyoko sonrió débilmente, como con vergüenza. Yashiro y Lory seguían mirándolos de hito en hito. De Kyoko a Ren, y de Ren a Kyoko. Y vuelta a empezar.

El doctor Mifune carraspeó tratando de llamar la atención.

\- No es que quiera interrumpir un momento tan personal, pero estoy aquí en calidad profesional. Tsuruga-san, como médico de la empresa, he sido informado de su estado de salud, ¿sus dolores de cabeza siguen remitiendo?

Ren pareció volver de donde quiera que sus pensamientos lo hubieran llevado. Así que al final iban a hablar delante de extraños. Bueno, no importa, a fin de cuenta eran los casi-padres de Kyoko. Eran familia. Hmm, también tendría que hablar con los señores del Darumaya, por supuesto.

\- Sí, sí… Ya no es más que una leve molestia, doctor.

\- ¿Y la espalda?

\- Aún duele, pero es soportable.

\- Así que diría usted que su condición física está bien ¿cierto?

\- Bueno, he estado mejor, pero sí… ¿Por qué?

\- En la madrugada del jueves al viernes, tras su ingreso en el hospital, le fue practicado un TAC craneal. Quería confirmar que no hubo mayores daños tras la caída sufrida en la tarde del lunes.

\- Pero he estado perdiendo días, doctor, alternando la vigilia y la inconsciencia. Y eso me preocupa…

\- Ahí está el _quid_ de la cuestión, Tsuruga-san. No los ha perdido… Usted ha vivido plenamente cada uno de esos días…


	17. Chapter 17

**Escrito en colaboración con **_**Anansi's Acolyte**_**. El guión y la idea originales son todo suyos.**

_Gracias desde aquí a los usuarios no registrados por comentar._

_Penúltimo capítulo._

* * *

_\- Ahí está el _quid_ de la cuestión, Tsuruga-san. No los ha perdido… Usted ha vivido plenamente cada uno de esos días…_

\- No. Eso no es posible. Lo recordaría.

\- Tsuruga-san… ¿De veras quiere decirme que no recuerda cosas que no ha vivido? ¿Como si fueran sueños? O quizás como si fueran los recuerdos de otra persona, puestos dentro de su cabeza.

\- ¿Cómo… cómo sabe usted eso…? -Ren niega con la cabeza-. No. Se equivoca. He estado inconsciente. Así se me ha dicho.

\- Exactamente, Tsuruga-san. Eso es lo que le han dicho…

Ren abre los ojos. No. La idea pasa por su mente haciendo daño como un cuchillo. No puede ser que ella le haya mentido…

\- ¿Ky-Mogami-san, Yashiro…?

Ellos apartan la mirada, llenos de vergüenza.

\- ¿Mentiras? -Ren se siente traicionado. El enojo asoma-. ¿Hay más mentiras? ¿En qué más me has mentido, Mogami-san?

\- Tsuruga-san, eso no es así… -responde Kyoko.

\- ¿No? Pues ilumíname, por favor…

\- Ren… -interviene Lory-. Mogami-kun y Yashiro hicieron solo lo que se les pidió. Cuidar de ti. A cualquier precio.

\- ¿A cualquier precio? -Ren deja salir una carcajada amarga, dolida- ¿Y el precio incluye el servicio de citas? Muy bien, Mogami-san… Me lo tragué por completo… Me engañaste maravillosamente… -Kyoko sigue con la cabeza gacha y sus ojos fijos en sus manos-. Eres una magnífica actriz…

\- ¡Retira eso! -exclama Kuu.

\- ¿El qué? ¿Que es una magnífica actriz? ¿O que es una mentirosa a la que poco le falta para convertirse en una…

¡PAF!

Ren se lleva la mano al rostro. Duele… En la mejilla tiene marcada la huella de la palma de la señora Hizuri. Ella está en pie, ante él, mirándolo con una mezcla de horror e incredulidad, respirando nerviosamente.

\- No… Ni siquiera lo pienses… No lo digas… No digas cosas de las que te arrepentirás un día… -le dice ella, con la voz trémula.

\- Señora… -empieza él.

Y es entonces cuando oye su voz…

\- Ren…

Suena débil, triste…

Su nombre, ha dicho su nombre… Antes hubiera dado parte de su alma por que ella le llamara así. Por ser llamado así… Pero ahora… Ahora le suena falso, artificial. Fingido…

Ren cierra los ojos, cuadra la mandíbula, y gira la cabeza en dirección contraria, como si de esa manera pudiera evitar oír la voz de aquella a quien ama…

\- Ren…

Su voz sigue ahí… Justo a su lado… La sigue oyendo… Todo mentiras, mentiras y más mentiras… No le importa, no es nada para ella… No le gusta, no le interesa, no le quiere… Él no es nada… Para ella él no es nada, es solo un trabajo… Una asignación Love Me… Órdenes. Estaba cumpliendo órdenes. ¿Serás ridículo? Ren se lleva la mano al pecho… Duele… Duele aún más que la bofetada de su ex-casi-suegra.

Perder a Kyoko se siente como si lo rasgaran en dos. Como si su corazón fuera un juguete del que ella se ha cansado ya… Roto… Quebrado… Así se siente la traición y la mentira…

Tocar el cielo con las manos para después perderlo.

¿Pero cómo puedes perder lo que nunca tuviste?

Su novia… ¡Ja! Mentiras, mentiras…, mentiras.

\- Ren…

Siente una mano sobre la suya. Baja la cabeza para ver cómo la mano de Kyoko contrasta con la suya, pequeña, suave, delicada… Amorosa, tierna… No. Es otra mentira… Él retira la suya… Su tacto le quema, hace que su piel arda queriendo más. Pero es todo mentira… No ve el gesto de dolor en el rostro de Kyoko. No lo ve. Si lo hubiera visto habría sabido que todo era cierto… Que ella nunca le utilizó…

\- Nunca te he mentido en lo importante, Ren…

Él la sigue evitando… aunque sus hombros se aflojan, como derrotados, resignados.

\- Da igual, Mogami-san… Has cumplido perfectamente con tu asignación Love Me… -no la mira. Y él no lo ve… No ve el sufrimiento que causan sus palabras en Kyoko. Pero es que él tampoco quiere mirarla. Porque sabe que si la mira, se creerá cualquier cosa que ella le diga. Aunque sean mentiras… Exhala un suspiro vencido, de rendición-. Muy bien… Queda claro que en LME todos somos unos grandes mentirosos… -Ren agita un mano en el aire, como para deshacer las telarañas del desengaño antes de seguir- ¿Entonces qué? ¿Qué he estado haciendo? ¿Caminando sonámbulo por todo Tokyo? ¿Paseando desnudo por las calles? ¿Qué? Todos parecen saberlo… ¿Me lo va a decir alguien o tengo que averiguarlo yo?

\- Tsuruga-san… -dice el doctor Mifune-. ¿Qué me puede decir de Cain Heel?

\- ¿Cain Heel? -¿y a qué viene eso ahora?, piensa él-. Bueno, Cain Heel es el actor protagonista de _Tragic Marker_, película que se encuentra ya en fase de postproducción, tengo entendido, pero que ya ha generado ciertas expectativas y mucho revuelo en los medios.

\- Sí, Tsuruga-san, eso ya lo sé. Pero me refería a su interpretación como Cain Heel.

Ren miró a Lory alarmado. ¿¡Sabe quién es Cain Heel!? ¿Había hecho algo que revelara la identidad real de Cain? ¿Había reventado el trabajo de tantos por culpa de su accidente? Pero Lory simplemente asintió y movió la mano en círculos, como diciéndole que continuara. Ren ladeó la cabeza en un '¿Estás seguro?, y Lory volvió a asentir en un 'Sí, lo estoy'.

\- Yo soy el actor que interpreta a Cain Heel, que a su vez interpreta a BJ, un asesino.

\- Ahí quería yo llegar… Dos papeles en uno… Papeles difíciles, una carga excesiva… ¿Y qué me dice de Setsuka?

Oh, no… ¿Qué pinta Kyoko en toda esta historia?

\- Setsuka Heel es la hermana adorada de Cain, interpretada por la aquí presente Mogami-san…

\- ¿Y Katsuki? El suyo, quiero decir… No el de _Tsukigomori_… -Kuu se remueve en su asiento.

\- Bueno, Katsuki fue mi rol en _Dark Moon_, pero eso ya lo sabe usted…

\- ¿Y ocurrió algo especial durante el rodaje?

A Ren le saltaron todas las alarmas… ¿Qué había ido diciendo por ahí durante sus 'ausencias'? No puede ser que de ninguna manera, él haya dicho que fue con su Katsuki cuando se descubrió enamorado de Kyoko… No… No puede. Lo ha estado escondiendo tan profundamente como ha podido. Hasta hoy… Y solo para que le rompieran el corazón…

\- Aparte de mi prueba pública para demostrar mi aptitud para el personaje, no…

\- ¿Y el accidente?

Ah… El accidente… Sí, es cierto… Se había quedado catatónico, atrapado en una oscuridad que lo consumía poco a poco, abrumado por una culpa desconocida, onerosa y asfixiante, hasta que sintió las dulces y cálidas manos de Kyoko trayéndolo de vuelta… Oh, Kyoko de nuevo…

\- Sí, tiene razón… Desconecté, me quedé en blanco, pero gracias al cielo no hubo heridos…

\- Ajá… ¿Y qué me dice del inspector Megure?

\- ¿Megure? Disculpe, doctor, pero no entiendo de qué va esto…

\- Oh, solo estoy mencionando papeles en los que ha actuado con Mogami-san…

No. Kyoko otra vez… ¿Qué ha estado haciendo en sus ausencias? ¿Qué ha hecho mientras él creía que dormía?

\- ¿Y eso por qué?

\- ¿No lo ha adivinado ya, Tsuruga-san?

Sí, sabes que lo sabes… Pero no lo puedes creer…

\- No, doctor. No tengo la menor idea…

\- Bueno… Cain Heel, Katsuki, Megure, e incluso BJ… Durante todos estos días, usted ha vivido como ellos. Usted ha sido todos ellos…

\- No.

\- Sí, Tsuruga-san. No es que usted los interpretara. Usted era cada uno de ellos.

\- ¡Que no, le digo!

\- Tsuruga-san, sé que una noticia tal es impactante, pero créame que…

\- ¿Me está diciendo que dejé de ser yo para ser otro? ¿Uno de mentira? ¿Un personaje de ficción?

Mifune suspira.

\- Exactamente, Tsuruga-san. Eso mismo es que lo que le estoy diciendo.

\- No, no, no… Eso no es posible…

\- Pero así ha ocurrido…

\- ¿Pero cómo es eso siquiera posible?

\- A causa de Mogami-san, me temo…

Los ojos de Ren se abren de par en par. Demasiado, demasiado… ¿Todo el mundo lo sabe? ¿Todo el mundo sabe que es ella la que llena sus noches y sus días? ¿Kyoko también?

Por Dios, ¿tan transparente era?

\- Todos sus personajes se creían novios de Mogami-san, o querían serlo. Katsuki incluso era su prometido… Todos ellos amaban a Mogami-san…

¿Qué ha hecho? Dios mío… ¿Qué le ha hecho a Kyoko?

\- Todos sus personajes vivían para Mogami-san. Ella es la única persona que reconocían todos y cada uno de sus personajes…

Sí… Los sueños con Kyoko, los recuerdos de experiencias no vividas…, no eran sueños… Y sus pesadillas… ¿Sus pesadillas eran también reales? ¿También ocurrieron? Se pone en pie.

\- Pero…

\- Ella era su constante entre uno y otro. Cada uno tenía su propia historia, basada en el personaje de origen, pero siempre con Mogami-san en ella…

\- Doctor, Mogami-san sabe que teng-, tenía sentimientos por ella. Bien, aunque eso no es ninguna novedad, en vista de mi precipitación antes con los Hizuri -Kyoko cierra los ojos ante el desprecio-. ¿Pero hasta tal punto? ¿Desdoblándome en personajes de ficción?

\- Tsuruga-san… Perdóneme lo que voy a decirle, pero la pasión que siente usted por Mogami-san tenía que explotar por algún lado. Un sentimiento tan intenso no puede permanecer oculto para siempre… Solo era cuestión de tiempo…

Ren vuelve a caer sobre el sofá, sin fuerzas, junto a Kyoko. Sí, era transparente… Y si antes no lo era, ahora sí. Porque ahora ella ya lo sabe. De primera mano. Por él. O por quien fuera él en ese momento…

Y le ha dicho cosas horribles.

Jamás le perdonará…

\- Mogami-san, yo… -aún no la mira. Aún no se atreve a cruzar sus ojos con ella.

\- Ren… -dijo ella, un susurro, más bien-. Hubo otro más...

\- ¿Otro más? ¿Quién? Ya no me quedan personajes en común contigo… -y la amargura que llena su boca se filtra en su voz.

\- Sí, hay uno más…

\- No tengo ni idea…

\- Corn, mi príncipe de las hadas…

\- ¿Corn? ¿Cómo va a ser eso? Corn es tu amigo de la infancia… No hay forma de que yo…

\- Ren…

Él se detiene. Ahora sí que alza la vista. Y sucede lo que pasa siempre cuando sus ojos lo miran… Se hunde en el dorado de sus ojos, se olvida del mundo. De todo menos de Kyoko…

\- Tú eres Corn. Siempre has sido Corn.

\- ¿Yo? No, te equivocas. Nunca he estado en Kyoto.

\- Pero Hizuri Kuon sí…

\- ¿Hizuri? -lanza una mirada rápida a Kuu y Juliena- ¿Esos Hizuri? ¿Pero que tienen que ver conmigo?

\- Sí… Mírame, Ren -y de nuevo Ren cae bajo el embrujo de los ojos de oro de Kyoko-. Corn es Kuon. Y Kuon eres tú.

Ren alza las manos abiertas en un gesto de rechazo e incomprensión. Se levanta y empieza a caminar por la sala.

\- Has perdido la cabeza. Todos ustedes han perdido la cabeza…

\- Tu mejor papel siempre ha sido Tsuruga Ren…

\- Deja de decir cosas sin sentido, Mogami-san.

Kyoko suspira… Kuu se levanta y se acerca a él. Le da la espalda.

\- Kuon… -le dice.

\- Ese no es mi nombre… -la mandíbula tensa, los puños prietos…

\- Tsuruga Ren tampoco existe…

\- ¡No! Yo tengo una vida. Una vida real… Soy actor… Y tengo una familia… Mis padres viven en las islas del norte… Nunca he estado en Kyoto. Nunca antes conocí a Mogami-san. Yo no soy Corn. No soy Kuon. No soy su hijo -se gira para enfrentar a Kuu-. Hizuri-san, yo no soy su hijo.

Kuu inspira y deja salir lentamente el aire. Sabían que no iba a ser fácil, desde luego, ni para ellos ni para su hijo. Pero no se imaginaba que doliera tanto su rechazo…

\- Sabíamos que Ren tenía que ser el último de todos. Porque es el más fuerte. El que más tiempo ha existido -le dice a su hijo.

\- No… -la voz de Ren empieza a quebrarse.

\- Tsuruga es la máscara de mi hijo. Una máscara que fue creada para protegerte. Para salvarte de la culpa y del remordimiento. Para salvarte del abismo. De la autodestrucción. Un personaje de ficción tras el que ocultarte para sanar tus heridas y buscar tu propio lugar en el mundo... Lory te ayudó a inventarlo. Tsuruga Ren no existe. Tsuruga Ren es Hizuri Kuon.

\- Hizuri Kuon… -dice él.

\- Tú eres Hizuri Kuon.

\- Yo… Yo no soy Hizuri Kuon…

\- Hijo…

\- ¡Yo no soy su hijo!

Ren se deja caer sobre otro asiento, con los brazos apoyados en las piernas, y la cabeza caída sobre el pecho, mirando al suelo.

\- Yo no soy su hijo -repite en voz más baja.

\- Hijo -insiste Kuu-, recuerda a Rick…

¿Rick? ¿Sabe de Rick? ¿El Rick de sus pesadillas? Rick y la sangre. La sangre en sus manos, en el asfalto… Sangre por todas partes y el grito de 'asesino'. Tina, se llamaba Tina… La novia de Rick…

¿Pero cómo sabía eso? Estaban intentando volverlo loco. Todos ellos. Lory, Yashiro, incluso Kyoko… Le están metiendo ideas y pensamientos extraños en la cabeza. Lo quieren volver loco…

¿Pero entonces por qué sabe quién es Rick?

Y Kyoko…

¿Lo de Kyoko fue una mentira? ¿Fue real? ¿Por qué le dolía tanto?

_Ella, en bicicleta, veloz, con el verde difuso de los árboles deslizándose tras ella, con el cabello al viento y una sonrisa de alegría auténtica que casi nunca le había visto. Sonriéndole a él, a su lado. Pero eso nunca había ocurrido. Solo era un sueño… _

No… No lo fue…

Ocurrió de verdad.

Solo que no conmigo…

Con otro yo…

Kyoko…

Siempre Kyoko…

Y el recuerdo de una playa de arenas doradas le tomó por sorpresa. Kyoko, triste, a punto del llanto, y él escribiendo letras en la arena, en cuclillas, frente a ella. Ese era Corn. Ella se lo contó. ¿Pero por qué veía solo sus propias manos escribiendo? ¿Por qué no veía a Corn? ¿Por qué veía a Kyoko de frente? Como si él estuviera delante de ella. Como si él fuera Corn…

Porque eran recuerdos de Corn. Era Corn. Él era Corn.

Y si él era Corn…

Los demás también…

Y con el último muro de resistencia derribado, fragmentos de sus otros días empezaron a saltar frente a sus ojos…

Kyoko y él en un museo. Kyoko y él en un parque de atracciones. Huyendo con Kyoko en sus brazos. Él besando a Kyoko. Devorando a Kyoko. Marcando a Kyoko… Respirando a Kyoko…

¡Dios mío! ¿Qué le he hecho?

Es cierto. Todo es cierto…

Dios mío…

Jugando en el río con una pequeña niña de coletas…

Una piedra azul…

Los brazos amorosos de sus padres.

Quemando su ropa en un bidón.

Callejones llenos de inmundicias.

La ira…

Los puños manchados de sangre.

La rabia…

Rick… Tina…

¡Asesino!

Mintiéndole a Kyoko.

Engañando a Kyoko.

Kyoko…

Yo soy una mentira.

Tsuruga Ren, la mentira más grande de todas.

No existes.

Yo te creé.

Kuon.

\- Kuon. Yo soy Kuon…

Fundido en negro.

* * *

Una voz de mujer lo llamaba. Tiraba y tiraba de las ataduras de la inconsciencia luchando por mantener los ojos abiertos. "Kuon", decía la voz.

Una vez más. Abrió lentamente los ojos. La luz lo cegaba.

\- ¿Mamá?


	18. Chapter 18

**Escrito en colaboración con **_**Anansi's Acolyte**_**. El guión y la idea originales son todo suyos.**

_Que no se nos olvide dar las gracias a los usuarios no registrados por comentar el capítulo anterior._

_¡Último capítulo!_

_Muchísimas gracias a todos por acompañarnos en esta aventura nuestra. Por su apoyo, sus comentarios, y por su cariño. Gracias de corazón de parte de las dos._

_No se vayan lejos… Habrá epílogo :)_

* * *

_Una voz de mujer lo llamaba. Tiraba y tiraba de las ataduras de la inconsciencia luchando por mantener los ojos abiertos. "Kuon", decía la voz. _

_Una vez más. Abrió lentamente los ojos. La luz lo cegaba._

_\- ¿Mamá? _

* * *

La última vez que lo vio en persona fue aquella misma noche, en el despacho de Lory, hace ya dos semanas… Casi enterrado vivo en los brazos de sus padres, entre lágrimas y sonrisas. Es que siete años son muchos años para estar sin abrazar a tu hijo…

Cuando Kyoko consideró el momento prudencial, se puso en pie y se despidió de Lory, Yashiro y el doctor Mifune. Y luego se acercó a aquella maraña humana que eran los Hizuri, allí en el suelo, en medio de la sala…

La alegría triste que brillaba en los ojos de Kuon se tornó en dolor helado cuando sus ojos se cruzaron.

\- Mogami-san… -le dijo.

Ella solo le sonrió, una sonrisa educada que no llegó a sus ojos, sin saber de repente por qué nombre llamarle. Ella no dijo nada.

\- Te agradezco tu ayuda, Mogami-san.

Frío. Lejano. Distante.

Inalcanzable.

El hombre que era todo su mundo ahora la trataba casi como a una desconocida. Su corazón gimió de dolor.

\- Buenas noches, Hizuri-san.

\- Buenas noches, Mogami-san.

Juliena y Kuu le otorgaron una sonrisa triste.

Y salió. Se fue.

Se lo había dejado bien claro.

Él no la iba a perdonar…

* * *

En los días siguientes, Kyoko se siguió viendo con Kuu, Juliena, y Yashiro. A veces venían juntos, a veces no… Venían a hablarle de Kuon, a contarle a ella lo que no se atrevían a hablar con él… Ella atesoraba esos momentos porque era la única forma de saber de Kuon. Había roto todo contacto con ella. No la llamaba, ya no le enviaba SMS, ni siquiera preguntaba a los demás por ella. La había borrado de toda conversación. Ellos ya no se atrevían a mencionar su nombre delante de él.

Una tarde era Yashiro…

\- Tsuruga Ren, el personaje público, volverá a reincorporarse al trabajo. Me ha pedido que le llene la agenda. Pero me he negado. Claro que él dice que quiere ponerse al día. Que tiene mucho trabajo atrasado, me discute. Pero yo sé que es por mantenerse ocupado y no pensar en todo esto, Kyoko-chan.

\- Solo podemos esperar que encuentre la paz, Yashiro-san.

Otro día era Juliena…

\- Su padre no se despega de él. Lo sigue como una sombra. Lo está agobiando. Pero él no dice nada. No se queja. No protesta. Solo… solo está… ahí… Sin brillo en los ojos. Se deja hacer… No habla conmigo… Bueno, sí, lo hace. Pero lo que quiero decir es que no sé lo que piensa. No habla de esa semana… -suspira-. Cuando cree que nadie lo está mirando, puedes ver cómo la tristeza asoma a sus ojos, y cómo su pensamiento no está en esa habitación.

Kyoko le aprieta la mano suavemente en un gesto de consuelo.

\- Está pensando en ti, Kyoko. Yo lo sé… Eso está claro. Está pensando en esos días. En lo que te dijo. En lo que hizo. Y me mata verlo sufrir sin poder hacer nada.

\- Pero sabes que eso es algo con lo que tiene que lidiar él solo.

\- Lo sé, lo sé… Pero eso no impide que me duela menos.

Juliena suspira de nuevo, y pone su otra mano sobre la de Kyoko.

\- Sabes que nada me haría más feliz que verlos juntos. Pero quiero que sepas, que pase lo que pase, siempre te querré. Siempre serás mi hija. No 'como mi hija'. Mi hija. Tenlo claro siempre, Kyoko.

Ella solo puede asentir, porque el nudo en la garganta no le deja hablar…

Otras veces, es su adorado otou-san…

\- Me dan ganas de darle un par de guantazos a este hijo mío a ver si despierta de una vez…

\- Oh, vamos, otou-san… Tú nunca harías algo así…

\- Hmm… No, es cierto… Pero me está volviendo loco…

\- Debes darle espacio… Y tiempo…

\- Pero Kyoko… ¿No lo entiendes? Es una sombra, una cáscara vacía… Como aquella vez. Igual que hace siete años… Se está marchitando otra vez delante de mis narices…

Kyoko se lleva una mano al pecho, allí donde su corazón se ha parado un instante.

\- Habla con él entonces. Confróntalo. Dile tus miedos.

\- Pero no quiero cargarlo con mis preocupaciones.

\- Pues en ese caso, otou-san, deberás encontrar un equilibrio. No lo dejes escapar, pero tampoco lo ahogues. Encuentra un término medio. Por su bien.

Un atardecer aparecieron los cuatro (con la adición de Lory) en el Darumaya para verla, y de paso, cenar en el local.

\- Tenemos que hablar contigo…

Kyoko suspiró… ¿Por qué todo el mundo acudía a ella? ¿En qué momento se había convertido ella en el mayor experto mundial en Hizuri Kuon, alias Tsuruga Ren?

Asunto aparte es que las reservas del Taisho menguaron a ojos vistas con la presencia de cierto tragaldabas en su restaurante…

\- Quiere hacer público su nombre real… -le dijo Kuu.

\- ¿Qué? -se le escapó a Kyoko.

\- Lo que oyes -le dijo Lory.

\- Creí que aún no estaba preparado… -dijo ella.

\- Y nosotros -dijo Juliena.

\- Insiste en que no puede seguir viviendo en una mentira -comentó Yashiro.

\- Él tiene razón, lo saben ¿no? -concluyó ella.

\- Sí, por supuesto -dijo Juliena-. Pero ¿tan pronto? Recién acaba de salir de esta ordalía y ya quiere meterse de lleno en problemas. No está listo para esto…

\- Los medios no lo dejarán en paz… -dijo Lory.

\- Le harán la vida imposible… -comentó Yashiro.

Cuatro pares de ojos miraban a Kyoko llenos de esperanza, como si ella fuera el divino oráculo de sabiduría, la _Pytia_ de Delfos, la Sibila de Cumas, o la profetisa de Amaterasu, la luz del mundo… Da igual… Como si ella poseyera la respuesta que diera paz a sus almas.

Sintió el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros…

Pero aguantó…

\- Bueno… Creo que hay una cosa que podemos hacer…

\- ¿Qué? -dijeron los demás.

\- Desviar la atención…

\- Pues tienes toda la mía, Mogami-kun -dijo Lory mientras colocaba su mano bajo la barbilla, sumamente interesado en lo que Kyoko está por decir…

* * *

Hizuri Kuon tenía el corazón roto…

Ella no le quería.

Ni le querría nunca…

Al despertar en el suelo, recordaba claramente ese domingo con ella. El resto de su semana perdida, no. Solo lo que le habían contado, a grandes rasgos, porque los detalles solo los sabía Kyoko. Y ni estaba allí y ni él le iba a preguntar. Así se quedara sin saberlo nunca… Pero sí recordaba claramente el día de su cita. Había sido tan absurdamente feliz, cuando era Tsuruga Ren, en la feria, y la media hora que duró su noviazgo creyó que iba a desmayarse de pura dicha. Bueno… Al final se desmayó, sí, pero por otros motivos…

Eres ridículo, Hizuri Kuon.

Todo el mundo lo sabe. Kyoko lo sabe. Y se rió de ti. Te utilizó. Jugó contigo. Sacó provecho de lo que sentías (sientes) por ella para tenerte bien controlado. Atado en corto.

No podía enfrentarse a ella. Sabía que en cuanto la mirara volvería a caer en su embrujo, rendido y derrotado. Enamorado.

Ahora solo quería odiarla.

Porque así era más fácil soportar el dolor. Si la odiaba, la ira sofocaba la tristeza, y la rabia disfrazaba la amargura.

Oh, por supuesto quedaban descartados los remedios fáciles. Ni alcohol, ni drogas, ni mujeres… Ya había hecho todo eso en el pasado y nunca acababa bien. Sí, tenía que esconderse en otra cosa. Y la venganza era el pretexto perfecto.

Oh, qué bien entendía ahora a la pequeña pelirroja furibunda que se encontró aquel día en LME. Él también quería venganza. Exactamente por las mismas razones. Por burlarse de él. Por reírse de su amor. Por utilizarlo.

¿Pero cómo se vengaría de ella?

Un día lo supo. ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? Era tan fácil... Era la venganza perfecta…

Destruyendo a Tsuruga Ren.

Destruyendo al maldito senpai. Cortando los malditos lazos que le unen a ella. Arrancándola de su vida. Empezando de nuevo. Sin ella.

Hizuri Kuon debía revelarse al mundo.

* * *

Reunir a los medios fue más fácil de lo que pensaron…

La prensa ya estaba nerviosa… Y lo usaron a su favor…

Los rumores de que Tsuruga Ren estaba desaparecido corrían por los corrillos y mentideros habituales. Su aparatoso accidente primero, un hecho conocido y público. Su breve aparición tres días después, mientras volaban los comadreos y chismes de que era Tsuruga Ren el que había sido secuestrado aquella noche infaustamente famosa. Y que él en persona era quien había matado a sus secuestradores con sus propias manos por osar tocar a su amante, quienquiera que fuera. Se comentaba si estaría preso, o en una clínica de 'reposo' (hermoso eufemismo para un manicomio), o si se habría fugado del país, huyendo de la policía…

Pues bien, en una rueda de prensa pública, retransmitida en vivo, y que Kyoko vio por televisión en la seguridad de la salita del Darumaya, se dio a conocer la gran noticia.

La sala de prensa pronto se convirtió en un caos. Todos en pie, hablando a la vez, los flashes cegando a un rubio Tsuruga Ren, ansiosos por captar sus ojos verdes. El caballero japonés que había resultado serlo solo una cuarta parte por sangre. Cada vez estaban más cerca, acosándolo, agobiándolo… Sus años de estrellato le habían dado cierta resistencia a los medios, pero esto estaba ya fuera de control. Se habían convertido en una turba atropellada, exacerbada y excitada. Y cuando ya parecía que iban a lanzarse sobre él, de repente se hizo el silencio.

El matrimonio Hizuri había entrado.

Oh, y para ellos fue la cosa más fácil del mundo. Bueno, al menos lo hicieron parecer fácil. La prensa estuvo comiendo de su mano en dos minutos. Entre los dos sumaban más de cuatro décadas de tratos y manejos mediáticos, y se conocían todos los trucos. Kuon respiró, y más o menos subrepticiamente, salió de la sala y se puso a salvo.

Kyoko también respiró… Ella no se había fijado apenas en sus padres. Sus ojos habían examinado cada gesto, cada expresión de Kuon, buscando averiguar qué emociones se escondían tras ellos. Como si con su examen pudiera determinar si podría perdonarla o no…

Cuando Kuon entró en la sala de descanso, Yashiro estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja mirando el televisor que mostraba, en tiempo real, a sus padres departiendo con la prensa historias sobre su hijo.

\- El plan de Kyoko-chan funcionó a la perfección, Kuon…

En cuanto lo dijo, se dio cuenta. Se encogió esperando la reprimenda. Cuando esta no llegó, se giró y lo que vio fue a un sorprendido Kuon.

\- ¿Ella? ¿Fue suya la idea?

\- Estooo… Sí… -medio farfulló Yashiro-. Fue ella la que nos sugirió utilizar a tus padres como pantalla para desviar la atención de los medios. Y así conseguirte un poco de paz.

Y así fue. Cada vez que Hizuri Kuon aparecía en algún lugar público, un estudio o un plató, y la prensa y/o los fans empezaban a volverse excesivamente audaces o inquisitivos, los padres Hizuri aparecían para hacerse cargo de la situación. Llamaban tanto (intencionadamente) la atención sobre sí mismos, y las masas los adoraban tanto, que Kuon podía seguir con sus asuntos con relativa tranquilidad.

Otro favor que le debes a Kyoko, Kuon.

* * *

Días antes, cuando los planes para la destrucción de Tsuruga Ren ya estaban en marcha, los recuerdos de su semana perdida habían empezado a volver. Poco a poco, gradualmente, y justo al revés, como el que ve marcha atrás una película.

Vio el sábado, su día como Corn, y su ridícula propuesta de matrimonio y su aún más ridícula declaración de amor eterno. Se quiso morir… Pero vio después sus besos con Kyoko en el laberinto. Besos interminables, largos y hambrientos. Vio a Kyoko buscando su boca y alzando las manos para tocarlo, para acariciarlo. ¿Cuándo aprendió ella a besar así? ¿Y con quién? Negó con la cabeza y se reprendió a sí mismo por sentir celos. Ella no era nada suyo y nunca lo sería. Se habían besado, vale, ya está.

Solo que ni valía ni ya estaba.

Esa noche no pudo dormir mucho. Reproducía en su cabeza ese día una y otra vez, buscando los signos de la mentira en Kyoko, buscando señales de que estaba fingiendo con él. Para su pesar, no las encontró. Sería más fácil seguir odiándola si las hubiera visto…

Al día siguiente, le vinieron en tromba los recuerdos de su viernes como Cain. ¡No puede ser! ¡La había marcado! ¡Lo había hecho! Había cerrado el círculo con Cain. Le había dejado su marca. La marca de que ella era suya… La tenía en sus brazos, devorando su boca y su piel, mientras ella se le entregaba y se rendía a ese intenso beso. ¡Y ella le respondía! Lo más increíble de todo, le regañó por marcarla, y no por besarla… Pero… ¿qué demonios había pasado esa semana?

Y así, poco a poco, uno detrás de otro, los días perdidos fueron apareciendo… Su terrible noche como BJ, la confianza ciega que puso Kyoko en él, en el apenas humano BJ que rompió huesos y usó a un hombre como escudo contra las balas… El día de Ren, saludando a sus pobres padres y su paseo con Kyoko bajo un paraguas (sí, sabía que eso era una forma de cortejo…) mientras llovía. Se vio brevemente como Megure y luego vio a Corn. Un Corn que creía ser realmente un hada. Eres patético, Kuon… Vio cómo le partía el corazón a Kyoko. De todas las formas posibles para que ella se enterara de quién era su amigo de la infancia, esta sin duda, era la peor. Le había hecho mucho daño… Había destrozado su recuerdo de Corn… Le había robado para siempre el consuelo de Corn… Siempre le hacía daño… Luego se vio como el formal Katsuki y recordó cómo quería hacer con ella, su prometida, algo más que ir de la mano.

Y vio también la primera noche, con ella durmiendo a su lado cuando era Cain. Hasta que llegó a su primer beso. El beso de Cain.

Y cómo Kyoko le cruzaba la cara de un guantazo…

_\- Eso… eso que tú llamas beso, eso…, eso no fue un beso. No. Fue una invasión._

Bien merecido, para qué nos vamos a engañar. No sirve de excusa que pensara que era su novia… La había obligado, la había sorprendido y la… La había besado.

Recordó la angustia cuando esa primera noche se despertó y no la encontró a su lado. Kyoko… Kyoko… No hacía más que dar voces y gritos clamando por Kyoko y Setsuka… Mala cosa esa, porque eran la misma chica.

Y entre recuerdo y recuerdo, los huecos se llenaron.

La historia completa.

Así que cuando tuvo lugar la rueda de prensa, Kuon ya sabía todo lo que había hecho con Kyoko, y todo lo que le había dicho.

Se quiso morir… Otra vez…

Pero en esta ocasión, de vergüenza por forzarla a esta situación de locura. Por arrastrarla en sus desvaríos. Por obligarla a estar con él. Por besarla, por marcarla, por casi devorarla…

Era él quien se había aprovechado de ella…

Ella no tenía culpa de nada.

Y él la había despreciado.

La había insultado.

Y jamás le iba a perdonar haberla tratado así.

* * *

Quería esconderse en un agujero y nunca más salir…

Porque para colmo de los colmos, Kyoko era el pollo, ¿quién se lo iba a imaginar?, y Corn le había contado que ella era esa chica de la que le hablaba Ren a Bo, la que le gustaba a Ren. De la que se había enamorado. Que Kyoko era su primer amor. Le había contado los pensamientos secretos de Ren. Es que a Corn no le gustaba nada Ren… ¿Cómo le iba a gustar? Un falso, una mentira con traje de Armani, un lobo con piel de cordero. Eso era Tsuruga Ren. Si era hasta lógico y normal que Corn quisiera proteger a Kyoko de él… Por más que fuera el mismo cuerpo… En fin…, lo dicho… Ren no se merecía a alguien como Kyoko… Kuon no se merecía a alguien como Kyoko…

Y Corn diciendo que iba a pelear contra Ren por el amor de Kyoko… A luchar por su corazón… Eres patético, Kuon…

No hay ni un solo secreto de Kuon que Kyoko no conozca. Totalmente expuesto, emocionalmente en cueros, con el alma al desnudo… Todos sus secretos, todos sus anhelos, están al descubierto. Lo sabe todo de él…

Por favor… ¿No podría la tierra abrirse y tragárselo?

* * *

Pero claro, él no podía evitar lo que se estaba haciendo a sí mismo…

Había vuelto a reproducir en su cabeza esa semana, esta vez en el orden correcto… Y veía cómo Kyoko pasaba de la distancia respetuosa a perderse en sus besos… Veía cómo ella intentaba seguir siendo ella misma, pero cómo a veces se dejaba arrastrar por quien fuera que fuera él en ese momento. Cain, Corn… Tsuruga… Ella le besaba. Ella devolvía sus besos, lo tocaba, lo acariciaba. No podía estar mintiendo. No podía estar actuando. Tenía que ser verdad…

Una parte de él quería seguir odiándola, porque eso era más fácil que permitirse soñar con la posibilidad de que realmente Kyoko lo… No, no podía decirlo. Porque si lo decía y luego no era cierto, se le rompería el corazón sin remedio. Y no podría sobrevivir a esto. A una vida sin Kyoko. Eso sí que no.

Pero ¿cómo iba ella a sentir algo por un hombre que no había hecho otra cosa que complicarle la vida? ¿Un hombre que la había arrastrado de una relación a otra? Sin preguntarle ni una sola vez por lo que ella sentía. Un hombre que solo derramaba sus sentimientos justo delante de ella, sin tener en cuenta los suyos… Un hombre que no había hecho más que mentirle…

Pero eres lo que eres, Hizuri Kuon… Eres cada uno de ellos. Eres todos. Eres el resultado de la suma de tus partes. Y en tu caso, tal afirmación nunca ha sido más cierta…

Este Kuon que eres ahora no es el mismo que el muchacho de quince años, cuando llegaste roto a Japón, y tuviste que reinventarte. Tsuruga Ren fue los cimientos sobre los que ponerte de nuevo en pie, fue la máscara que te dio la apariencia de sosiego cuando la culpa y el abismo amenazaban con destruirte.

Y ahora todos los demás forman parte de ti, porque tú los creaste. Los trajiste a la existencia. Los creaste para Kyoko. No. Los creaste _en torno a _Kyoko. El eje de tu existencia. La luz de tus noches. La calma de tus malos sueños. Porque el verdadero sosiego de tu alma solo lo logra ella, simplemente estando a tu lado, al calor de su luz. Siempre lo has sabido. Ella aleja la oscuridad.

Así que ahora eres Hizuri Kuon, un hombre adulto, y si quieres a Kyoko en tu vida, por una vez pelea por ello. Deja de huir, deja de esconderte… Y afronta la vida. Afronta lo que eres, lo que has hecho, deja de mentir.

Deja de poner excusas.

Tienes que pedir perdón.

* * *

En Love Me, a solas, Kyoko se mira al espejo, la mano sobre la marca que Cain le hizo, ya desaparecida, sin saber que repite el mismo gesto que hiciera él con la suya tantos meses atrás. Está pensando en él, por supuesto.

Su vida sigue más o menos como siempre, entre trabajo, audiciones y asignaciones Love Me, aunque el Presidente ya le ha dicho que en breve se realizará su graduación formal, y con ella, su debut oficial. A Kyoko le emociona poder por fin lanzarse de lleno a la actuación, y probar las aguas de nuevos papeles y nuevos desafíos, pero le hace encoger el corazón pensar todo lo que ha dejado atrás, lo que ha perdido en el camino. Su senpai, su maestro, su amigo. Su amor. Kuon.

Sin embargo, no hay ira en su corazón. No puede haberla. Solo hay tristeza. Y esperanza. Porque ella espera que un día él pueda perdonarla por no haber sido sincera. Espera un día poder contarle su versión de esta historia. Y que algún día recuerden estos días entre sonrisas y tazas de té. Hasta entonces, ella espera… Espera que un día él vuelva a ella.

Pero la llamada a la puerta la saca de sus recuerdos.

\- ¡Adelante!

No. No puede ser. Allí, en el umbral… Él…

Hizuri Kuon, en carne y hueso.

El silencio entre los dos es atronador.

Kyoko no estaba preparada para verlo. No está lista. Es demasiado pronto. Él aún no la habrá perdonado. Y ella no podrá soportar su desprecio. No podrá…

Pero él… Un momento… Parece triste... ¿Por qué está triste? Lo hubiera imaginado enojado, enfadado, encarnando a las mismas furias del infierno. Pero el hombre que está en el umbral la mira con una tristeza infinita en sus ojos… ¿Por qué?

\- Mogami-san…

\- Tsu-…, Hizuri-san…

Ninguno de los dos sabe qué decir, ni cómo seguir. Durante dos días, Kuon había ensayado lo que le diría, pero ahora, frente a esos ojos dorados, le pasó lo que le pasa siempre. Se hunde en ellos, se olvida del mundo… Pero el brillo de unas lágrimas no derramadas en los amados ojos le traen de nuevo al mundo real. Él inhala profundamente, y luego deja escapar el aire muy despacio. Está listo. Para lo que sea…

\- Espero que puedas perdonarme.

\- ¿Disculpa? -ahí la sorprendió…

\- Mogami-san… Yo… La última vez que nos vimos… Yo lamento haberte tratado como lo hice. No tenía ningún derecho a tratarte así. Y mucho menos a reclamarte. Y jamás debería haberte faltado al respeto… Eso fue imperdonable… Soy yo el que te arrastró a esta situación de locos… Mi única excusa es que el loco era yo… Te arrastré conmigo en mis desvaríos sin tenerte en cuenta… Y luego, después de todo lo que hiciste por mí, te insulto y te desprecio. No tengo perdón… Pero aun así, me atrevo a abusar de tu bondad pidiéndotelo.

\- Hizuri-san, yo…

\- Mogami-san, disculpa. Permíteme continuar. Déjame decírtelo todo ahora, o temo que perderé el valor para hacerlo -Ren toma aliento antes de continuar-. Quiero que sepas, al margen de quién pudiera ser yo en ese momento, que todo lo demás era real… Todos tus besos fueron reales para mí. Yo estaba besando a la mujer que amaba. Eran reales. Solo yo, este 'yo' inventado, era la mentira, la ficción. Mis sentimientos eran, mejor dicho, son…, mis sentimientos son auténticos. A través de todo mi delirio, a través de todas mis personalidades, tú fuiste mi constante. Tú y mi amor por ti. Eso nunca cambió.

Kyoko estira el brazo y se aferra a la silla que hay a su espalda.

\- Podré ser mil personas distintas, pero siempre amándote, Mogami-san… Siempre serás tú…

Kuon avanza un solo paso.

\- Solo espero que algún día me perdones haberte hecho vivir esta locura. Créeme cuando te digo que lo que menos que quiero es que sufras por mi culpa. Nunca ha sido mi intención, pero parece que, haga lo que haga, siempre acabo haciéndote daño…

Kyoko niega con la cabeza, deseando replicarle, pero él alza una mano para detenerla.

\- Aquel día en Guam, en la playa, se supone que tenía que pasar de largo y hacer como si no te conociera. Era lo más fácil. Pero no pude. No podía dejarte así. Nunca he soportado verte triste. No pienses ni por un momento que quise burlarme de ti. Eso jamás. Además, siempre envidié a Corn… Tú eras feliz con él…

Kyoko sonríe ante la mención de Corn, pero es una sonrisa triste.

\- Y perdóname también por ocultarte tantos secretos, pero no estaba listo para afrontarlos. Nunca fue por no considerarte digna de confianza. No. Era yo. Soy un cobarde. Tenía, quiero decir, tengo… tengo miedo de que si me ves tal como soy realmente, todo lo que he hecho, todo lo que soy, te alejarás de mí sin mirar atrás. Y eso me mataría. Me rompería para siempre.

Kuon deja caer las manos a sus costados, cerrándolas en puños prietos.

\- No soy bueno para ti, Mogami-san, pero por favor, no me apartes de tu lado. No he hecho nada para merecer tu amistad, pero déjame verte y hablarte de vez en cuando. Permíteme ver tu luz alguna vez. Porque… Porque la necesito como respirar…

Él no la mira a los ojos. No se atreve.

\- Aunque lo que te hecho no tiene perdón. Te he arrastrado conmigo a mis tinieblas. Has visto lo peor de mí. Lo que siempre te había escondido. La persona horrible que hay en mí. Todo por lo que rezaba que nunca supieras.

Kuon calla un momento, antes de alzar la vista para clavar sus ojos en ella.

\- Pero incluso así, a pesar de saberlo todo de mí, aún estás aquí. Aún sigues aquí… ¿No me odias? -su voz es tan baja que casi no se escucha, pero Kyoko no puede dejar de advertir en ella miedo y esperanza. "¿De veras tiene miedo de perderme? ¿Todavía?".

\- Dices que recuerdas… ¿De veras recuerdas? -él asiente, sin decir palabra- ¿Es que no ves cómo te respondía yo?

\- Bueno, me cruzaste la cara…

Kyoko baja la vista al suelo antes de decir:

\- La primera vez… Pero luego… -Ren avanza un paso más, "¿Podrá ser…?", se atreve a pensar-. ¿Odiarte, dices? Odiarte a ti, tú, que me has amado con cada pedazo de ti… Jamás podría odiarte…

Kyoko suspira.

\- Yo estaba aterrada ¿sabes? No quería sufrir, no quería que me rompieran el corazón. Y me escondía detrás del papel de kohai. Era cómodo, era seguro… Pero siempre te abrías camino. Cada una de tus identidades me enseñaba algo nuevo. Cada día que iba pasando, ibas derribando cada una las defensas que tan cuidadosamente había ido construyendo contra ti… Una tras otra… Y aquel día, en el parque de atracciones, Corn (tú…) me dio la lección más grande. El verdadero amor viaja en las dos direcciones. Yo también puedo romper tu corazón, y tú el mío… Es dejar que otras manos sostengan tu corazón y confiar en que el otro no lo destruya. Un acto de fe, un salto sin red… El amor es una cosa poderosa y terrible, Hizuri-san, pero también hermosa y maravillosa…

A estas alturas, Kuon está a ocho centímetros de Kyoko. Ella no se atreve a moverse, no se atreve a apartar la vista de los botones de la camisa de Kuon, porque sabe lo que verá si lo hace…

\- Yo… Yo me siento como si hubiera tenido seis novios distintos, todos diferentes, cuando lo que cuenta es uno solo, el original, el que los reúne a todos ellos… Tú…

Unos dedos suaves le alzan la barbilla…

El dorado y el verde se encuentran primero. Y luego, al mismo tiempo, Ren inclina la cabeza y Kyoko se pone de puntillas. Y ahí está… El primer beso de Hizuri Kuon y Mogami Kyoko.

A Kuon le vuelan mil mariposas en el pecho cuando sus labios se encuentran con los de Kyoko. Y ella tiene la sensación de que los latidos de su corazón van a volverla sorda… ¿O son los de él…? No tienen prisa en separarse. Más bien se están recordando, echándose de menos por el tiempo que no han pasado juntos… Porque sus bocas ya se conocen, y están felices por haberse reencontrado… Cuando Kuon siente los leves dedos de Kyoko por la curva de su cuello, se le escapa un gruñido de protesta. No es justo… No le hagas eso… Solo iba a ser un beso dulce… Kyoko sonríe bajo sus labios y él la 'castiga' entrando en su boca. Ah…, por fin… Pero Kyoko le vence una vez más cuando entierra las manos en su pelo pidiendo más, acercándolo más. Y él nunca ha podido negarle nada… Las manos de él, que habían empezado abarcando su cintura, se mueven casi por voluntad propia. Una, la sostiene fuerte contra su pecho, para que no les separe el aire. La otra dibuja figuras por su espalda y más allá… Más allá de donde acaba su espalda… Para, Kuon… Detente… Pero ahora es Kyoko quien protesta… Y poco a poco, el ímpetu de sus besos va haciéndose más lento, hasta que por fin sus bocas se separan.

Ella, con la mirada turbia y la piel carmesí, se agarra a él para no caer. Él, con el amor de su vida entre sus brazos, solo sonríe… Sonríe porque no puede creer en su suerte. Ella le ama… ¡Kyoko le ama! Y con los ojos llenos de un amor que jamás se había permitido soñar, le dice burlón:

\- Hizuri Kuon, encantado de conocerte, Mogami-san.

\- Puedes llamarme Kyoko -le responde ella con una sonrisa traviesa, mientras se acerca para besarlo una vez más.


	19. Epílogo

**Escrito en colaboración con **_**Anansi's Acolyte**_**. El guión y la idea originales son todo suyos.**

_El epílogo. Gracias por todo. A todos.  
_

* * *

**EPÍLOGO**

**UN DÍA EN LA VIDA DE LA FAMILIA HIZURI**

Tsuruga Ren llega a su casa y antes de poder hacer nada, un pequeño vendaval rubio vuela a sus brazos gritando.

\- ¡Papá! Te extrañé…

\- Yo también, Kokochan… -él la abraza y la llena de besos antes de devolverla al suelo con una sonrisa-. Bueno, ¿dónde está tu hermano?

\- Te está esperando para la clase de piano, papá.

\- Dile que voy en un momento ¿sí?

\- Vale…

Ren deja sus cosas en la entrada, se quita los zapatos y la chaqueta, y se dirige al salón. Allí está su esposa, sentada en el sofá, entre guiones y propuestas de trabajo. Pero no está leyendo ninguno, no. Está recortando con esmero papeles de colores y pegándolos sobre una figura mayor, construyendo lo que parecen ser unas alas de hada.

\- ¿Al final lo estás haciendo tú, amor? -le da un suave beso en la mejilla a su esposa y se sienta a su lado entre cartulinas, tijeras y pegamento-. Te dije que se lo dejaras a Corn. Él lo hará más que encantado.

\- Hmm, sí, pero pensé que llegarías agotado… Katsuki todavía tiene que darle la clase a Keichan…

\- Bueno, sí… Pero sabes que a todos nosotros nos gusta hacer cosas por los niños…

* * *

Ya es tarde cuando Kyoko oye los gritos alegres de sus hijos y sabe lo que va encontrar en cuanto entre por la puerta. Almohadas volando, niños brincando encima de las camas, y sonrisas felices. Y allí, en el medio de la habitación, su marido, con una sábana a modo de capa de superhéroe, liderando el 'ataque'. De verdad que hay veces que le encantaría unirse a sus juegos y aventuras, pero mañana hay clase. Así que hoy no…

\- ¡Mamá, ven! -exclaman alborozados los niños.

\- Kyoko-chan, tú serás de mi equipo -le dice su marido.

\- No, papá. Mamá estará con nosotros. Ella es la única que puede ganarte -dice Keichan. Su hermana asiente dándole la razón.

\- Niños, no. Lo siento, pero no. Mañana hay clase y tienen que acostarse ya.

\- Pero mamá… -dicen sus hijos.

\- Pero Kyoko-chan… -dice su marido.

\- A dormir -dice la única adulta de la habitación.

Y entonces sucede…

La pequeña Kokochan se queda mirando fijamente a su madre, y su cara empieza a cambiar, adoptando la que hace años fue denominada 'cara de cachorrito nivel tres'.

Fulminante.

Kyoko no puede negarse a esa cara. Y a su hija aún menos…

Y con un gesto de absoluta resignación, suspira y dice:

\- Solo diez minutos más… Pero Corn, yo formo equipo con Keichan y Kokochan.

\- ¡Bieeeeen! -responden los otros tres 'niños'.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, el aroma del café recién hecho se extiende por la cocina mientras los dos pequeños toman el desayuno. Keichan tiene ocho años, los profundos ojos verdes de su padre y el pelo negro como ala de cuervo de su madre. Es serio, formal, como un pequeño Ren, pero sigue siendo un niño… La pequeña Kokochan es la Kyoko de seis años, pero con el pelo rubio, y hadas y princesas llenan su mundo.

Metro noventa de aura tóxica entra en estado semi-zombi por la puerta directamente hacia el café. Los niños lo miran y cuchichean entre sí y se ríen bajito. O al menos lo que ellos creen que es reírse bajito…

\- ¿Qué hay de malo en querer tomarse un café? -les dice a los niños.

\- Oh, nada, papá… -dice Keichan sofocando una risa… Kokochan a su lado se lleva las manos a la boca en un intento inútil de disimular que también se está riendo.

Su padre pone los ojos en blanco, suspira, y les dice:

\- Vamos, terminen pronto de desayunar, o se nos hará tarde para llegar a la escuela.

\- Sí, papá. Ya habíamos terminado… -dicen los dos y salen a escape para recoger sus cosas. Kyoko se cruza con ellos, y de fondo, mientras suben la escalera, su padre les oye reírse abiertamente a carcajadas. Él vuelve a suspirar…

Kyoko se acerca a su marido y le da los buenos días con un beso en la mejilla.

\- ¿Quién eres ahora mismo, amor?

\- Grrr... -sí, eso fue un gruñido.

\- Ah, buenos días, Cain…

* * *

Los niños ya han bajado con sus cosas, y se han puesto las chaquetas de sus uniformes, listos para un día más en la escuela.

\- Ren volverá después. Tiene que hablar contigo sobre esa película que te han propuesto con Kijima. No le gusta nada… Y a mí tampoco… -le dice el marido a su esposa mientras abre la puerta.

\- Pero Cain, solo es trabajo…

\- Hay muchos lobos ahí afuera, y tú eres demasiado inocente, amor… Y eso es muy tentador…

Y antes de darse la vuelta, Cain la agarra para darle lo que él considera un casto beso de despedida delante de sus hijos…

Y a ellos les divierte ver cómo mamá siempre se pone colorada, diga lo que diga papá… A los niños les hace gracia este juego de sus padres. Mamá tiene muchos nombres para papá… Lo cual no deja de ser raro, porque papá siempre es papá. Se llame como se llame…

* * *

Al rato, cuando los niños ya están en la escuela, y Cain ha vuelto a casa…

\- Odio que no me deje tocarte…

\- Un trato es un trato. Además, tampoco es como si no recordaras lo que hacen los otros.

\- Sí, pero no puedo hacerte lo que quiero hacerte siendo yo….

\- Todo eso ya quedó acordado hace diez años, Cain.

\- Pero Kyoko…

\- Tú acompañas a los niños al colegio y te encargas de su seguridad. Y también de malcriarlos y consentirles todo -Kyoko se pone a contar con los dedos-. Corn juega con ellos y los consuela cuando se hacen daño. Ren trabaja de actor y modelo, como siempre, de cara al público. Y cuando hay que regañarlos, se pone en modo senpai. Katsuki les ayuda con las tareas escolares y las clases de piano. Megure se encarga de los juguetes y los zapatos perdidos. Y BJ, Dios no lo quiera, solo aparecería en situaciones desesperadas. Así que para Kuon, solo Kuon y nadie más, la intimidad del dormitorio. Ese fue el trato, Cain. Y todos ustedes lo aceptaron.

\- Pero no me gusta.

\- Oh, vamos Cain. Siempre puedes besarme…

\- Oh, eso sí… Al menos me permitió eso… -mientras se acerca a su esposa con una mirada hambrienta.

* * *

Se despertó enredado en el cuerpo de su esposa. Ella ya estaba despierta y le miraba preocupada.

\- ¿Una pesadilla? -preguntó.

\- No, no… Una pesadilla no. Más bien un sueño muy raro e inquietante…

\- Ajá… Pero al final estabas sonriendo…

\- Sip.

\- ¿Y qué estabas soñando, si puede saberse? -pregunta ella traviesa.

\- Hmm, que te besaba… -dijo él, mirando su boca.

\- ¿Sabes, Kuon? No es que me moleste, pero sería mejor si besaras a la original…

\- En eso estamos de acuerdo -y cerró la distancia entre sus bocas.

Y cuando estaban a punto de perderse en el alma y en el cuerpo del otro, dos pequeños entran corriendo y saltan a la cama de sus padres.

\- Papá, mamá, levántense. El abuelo dice que el desayuno ya está listo. La abuela quería cocinar, pero menos mal que el abuelo no le dejó… -dijo Keichan atropelladamente, casi sin tomar aliento.

\- Vamos, mamá, date prisa. No quiero perderme a la princesa Aurora, ni a Ariel, ni a Anna ni a Elsa, ni a Cenicienta, ni…

\- Kokochan, las princesas no se van a mover de Disneylandia. No te preocupes, cariño… -dice su mamá.

\- Van a esperar por ti -dice su papá.

\- ¿De verdad? -dice con los ojitos llenos de ilusión.

\- De verdad… -dicen todos.

\- Hijos míos -dice el padre-, ¿les he contado aquella vez que monté en el Carrusel del Castillo y fui de la mano de mamá?

\- Ya están otra vez… -dice Keichan poniendo los ojos en blanco…

\- Y luego nos besamos en la Mansión Encantada…

Kokochan suelta un 'jijijí' en voz baja, mientras su hermano Keichan emite un audible 'puaaaj, besos…'.

\- Y una vez compartimos el paraguas bajo la lluvia…

Y la pequeña Kokochan ya no puede evitarlo, y se pone a canturrear con los ojitos chispeantes.

\- Papá y mamá se quieren…, amor bajo un paraguas…, amor-amor…, enamorando bajo un paraguas…

\- Bueno, chicos, ya está bien -interviene Kyoko poniendo orden en la tropa-. Vayan para la cocina.

Los niños se bajan de la cama entre risas porque mamá se sigue poniendo roja con las cosas que dice papá. Aunque parece que papá se lo hace adrede…

\- Díganle a los abuelos que empiecen a desayunar. Bajaremos en un rato. Ah, y Keichan…

\- ¿Sí, mamá?

\- Cierren la puerta al salir…


End file.
